Soul Of A Warrior
by Katunei999
Summary: I always knew this was how I was going to die. It was inevitable. But I didn't expect to drag them down with me. The ground was cold and the sky was bleak; we were going to die. And it was all my fault.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a Warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko and Katunei are mine.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Iniko. I'm 15 years old, and I'm going to be 16 in just 2 days' time. I have clear blue eyes and the most bizarre pink hair, but I've never let it grow. Why? Remind me to tell you later. There are more important things to say for now. I'm a strange girl who surprises people at first glance. I'm not a priest or a mage; I'm a warrior. <em>

_People don't expect girls to be warriors. They have nothing against it; it just surprises them to see a girl get rough with monsters._

_Anyway, as I was saying, in 2 days' time it is going to be my 16th year of age. Most girls would be making the preparations for their Year of Life ceremony. I'm in the middle of a forest, sleeping in the dirt._

_Don't get me wrong; I love what I do. I love travelling with my companions, going wherever we want with no rules or expectations. The only thing that is expected of me here is to be myself and do what makes me happiest. And I do. Under Katunei's watchful eye we battle monsters as we travel through so many lands – and even across the seas! I train with my sword as I spar with Katunei, or Keikazu, or sometimes Machi, and watch as every swing I throw becomes stronger, faster, steadier._

_It will probably be confusing for you if I start the story here, so let's go back to the beginning. Where it all started._

_I've always loved being a warrior. It runs in my blood, I think. Both of my parents were warriors - my father died in battle when I was 8, and my mother had already been dead for 2 years. I was devastated, but lucky enough that a close friend of my father took me in. _

_While I was there I was loved, but not happy. This man was trying to shift me, shape me into somebody I didn't want to be. And anyone could tell at first glance that his wife had no interest in me. She ignored me but tolerated me, knowing that her husband's past friendship with my father prevented him from denying me a home._

_He tried to teach me table manners, and how to sew, and to be a good, obedient little girl. Key word "tried". Though I was grateful to him for looking after me, I wasn't going to give up what I loved for anyone. Fighting was a part of my soul and being; why would I give that up to be somebody's quiet little housewife? Why would I give up the only thing that was mine anymore? But looking back, I think maybe he was trying to save me. Protect me, even. He could see what I was becoming in the eyes of the villagers, could see the steadily building hate. Maybe he thought if he could change me, I could be spared their rage and their doubts could be vanquished._

_And so, at the age of 14 I left. I wrote a note saying goodbye, grabbed my sword and ran all through the night until I reached the next town. I had been living in Coffinwell all my life, so it took me a long time to reach Stornway, the capital city. Because I did not have the money to stay in an inn, I camped out in the forest some ways from there, trying to gather my bearings and make good of my new life. However the problem soon arose that I had no work. While I was vaguely aware of how warriors got work, whenever I enquired about a job, I was always turned away._

_I saw how they stared at me, heard their whispers. They were wondering why a young child such as myself was asking for work as a warrior. They were wondering where my father's honour was, letting his daughter put herself in the hands of danger so carelessly. I always ignored it, despite my strong urge to give each one who dishonoured my father's name a black eye. After all, if I drew too much attention, rumours would spread about the warrior girl who didn't seem to live in town. And rumours can spread far. As far as another country if exciting enough._

_So I kept low for as long as I could, eating fruit and animal meat to keep myself strong. This cycle continued for 3 months until one day, something changed. _

I was walking through Stornway, making myself scarce, when suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder, followed by the sound of heavy panting. I quickly turned and had my hand on my sword immediately. The woman was bent over, breathing deeply in and out, trying to steady herself.

"Blimey! You sure do walk fast, dont'cha?"

She lifted her head, shooting me a wide smile. I hesitantly smiled back, unsure as to what she wanted. As I studied her closer, she seemed familiar, but I couldn't seem to place it.

"Name's Patty. I've been looking for you for a while now. You're looking for work as a warrior, right?"

She stood up straight, and when I saw her clothes I remembered that she was the woman always working at the inn. I then registered her words and gave a jerky nod.

"Then follow me; I think I got some work for you." She then turned around and walked back towards the inn. As she realised I wasn't following her, she turned her head and raised her eyebrows, as if to say "Well? Are you coming or not?"

I followed.

When we entered the Inn, I saw a girl at the front desk that I didn't recognise wave and call us – meaning Patty – over.

"She's right over there, Patty." The girl pointed at a table where a girl only a few years older than me was sitting. She had her chin in her hands and was gazing off in no particular direction. I realised she was thinking quite deeply about something.

We talked towards her and Patty placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey there, Katunei! I think I found just what you're looking for."

The woman "Katunei" turned, and I found myself stunned by what I saw. While I knew little about beauty, I knew that this woman was the most gorgeous by far. Her sparkling, river-like hair flowed and curled down her back in an elegant sweep. While her clothes were nothing special – quite shabby in fact – you could see her obvious elegance and grace. It was in her every movement; the way she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, how she slowly stood to turn and face Patty and me.

"Is that so? This is your final recommendation, then?" Her voice, unsurprisingly, was melodious and had a soothing yet commanding aura. It made me want to please this woman who was obviously confident with who she was, and I was suddenly aware of the fact that I hadn't had a wash in at least a week.

I had started to rub viciously at a smudge on my cheek when Katunei looked straight at me. I stopped and stared, suddenly mesmerised. How did I not realise – her _eyes! _They weren't the expected crystal blue, emerald green or even garnet red. They were gold. Unadulterated, blistering hot gold.

She raised a dainty eyebrow and I realised that she had asked me a question.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I flustered. This was my possible employer, right? So why was I making such a _fool_ of myself?

"I just asked for your name." Her eyes were amused, and I mentally smacked myself. She probably thought I was an idiot!

"Iniko, miss!" I stood a little straighter, regaining my senses somewhat.

She gave a small chuckle, and I felt myself flush.

"So, you think she's right for the job?" questioned Patty at my side. That was when I realised that I had no clue what the job was.

"Does she have any experience?" Katunei asked, her eyes appraising me.

"Not that I know of." Patty looked at me. "Do you, chickie?"

This was my chance. Even if I didn't know what the job was, when was something like this going to happen again? It was time to be the warrior I was and follow my heart.

"No but…I'll do my very best! Whatever your job is, I can do it, so please hire me!" I remembered how my father used to stand in front of his employers. In front of everyone, really. Strong, proud, never doubting himself. I wanted to be like that. I want to be able to look someone like Katunei in the eye and say "I can do it".

Would it be hard? Of course it would. But that just meant I'd try harder.

I waited in anticipation for her response, hoping against all hope that she would give me a chance.

The silence continued for what seemed like hours, though in reality that was exaggerated. Her eyes were burning through me, as if searching my soul, seeking if my words were the truth. I held my head a little higher in response.

Katunei smiled.

"Alright. I believe you. You're hired."

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Katunei999 here, but with something a little different.<p>

Hi there, everyone reading this for the first time! I'm deeply grateful that you are reading my story, and I hope you will continue to over the period its being written. Slight warning first: I'm not a very good updater. You can ask my betareader that. But I do put in a lot of effort to make sure the story is worthwhile reading, so I hope you will chose to read on.

Who knows? Maybe you'll be captivated, or maybe you'll be disgusted. But either way, I hope you'll leave a review or two on your way out. It doesn't have to be big; it could be just a small 'good job!' or something like that. But every small comment makes my heart a little happier, critical or not. And I genuinely like hearing what my reader have to say. If you like it, if you don't, your opinions, your questions. These are all pretty important to me.

So I'll sign out for now. I hope to hear from you soon!

Love Katunei999 ^_^ XOIXOIOXI

P.S. (For my older readers)

I've been writing for a while now, and though I'm not the best updater, I do put everything I've got into every chapter that is posted. So reading through my story, I was quite disappointed in myself for this first chapter. And so, here we go folks. Updation! I hope this improves it just a little bit. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. Iniko, Katunei, Machi and Keikazu are mine.

"_Alright. I believe you. You're hired."_

"I can't believe this is really it." I murmured to myself.

I stopped walking and looked behind me, gazing at the shallow lake and the soft clump of grass that lay underneath the branches of a wide tree. The water rippled and glimmered as the leaves from the trees surrounding it fell and glided on its surface. It seemed as if autumn was to start soon, I thought vaguely.

For a while, this was the place I called home. It was where I spent most of my time; practicing, training or anything else I could think of to keep myself from getting bored.

And now I was leaving.

As I faced back towards my path and continued walking, I thought about my new job. I was being hired to travel with Katunei where ever she went and be a companion and teammate in battle. Of course, thinking of that got me wondering about the other two who was also going to be joining us in our travels. I remember Katunei explaining to me.

_I stared dumbly at her for a second before I finally took in the words I never thought I would hear._

"_R-Really?" I was in shock. She had _actually _hired me! I couldn't help the goofy smile that made its way onto my face._

_Katunei smiled at me, looking amused at my behaviour once again, while Patty ruffled my hair. "Yes really. Now that that's settled, do you know what the job is Iniko?" I shook my head and she turned towards Patty. "Do you mind excusing us Patty? I'd like to talk to her in private."_

_Patty gave a brightening smile and waved her hand. "Course not! You two get cosy, and if you need anything, just holler, k?" She turned and walked towards the bar, where she began talking with the new bar girl._

"_Why don't we take a seat, hmm?" I nodded and we both sat at the table, which was decorated with some cloth and a dimly lit candle. I sat up straight in my seat, giving effort to try not to fidget. Katunei once again had her head held in her hands, although now she was looking at me rather then thinking about something deeply. I had a feeling she was waiting for me to say something first._

"_I…I haven't actually had a job before…so…" I kept my head down, and felt the shame rise up for being such a coward._

"_That's not a worry at all. I just had an audience with the king" my head snapped up "and there seems to be a problem with a man known as 'The Wight Knight'. Would you know anything about this?" I shook my head. "Alright then, I've been requested by the king to deal with the problem. This is my first reason for hiring you. Because I don't know the strength of the opponent." I processed the information, wondering who on earth she was, to be having audiences with the_ king_. "Secondly, I have a…_feeling_ that requests such as this on__e will_ _come often to me. That is why I am seeking help from you, a warrior, a priest, and a mage__. To sum it up, you will have to leave your home behind in order to come travelling with me while we face many dangers and have little comforts. I understand-"_

"_I'll do it!" I wasn't shy anymore. I lifted my head up, stared her right in the eyes. This was the _perfect _job for me! Katunei stared at me, looking slightly baffled at my behaviour. I suppose she expected my reluctance in leaving any home I might have. I wouldn't. That made the job all the more perfect._

"_Alright then. I'm glad you agreed. You were the last one I needed, so now we can leave." Katunei was smiling now, no longer confused with my behaviour, accepting it instead. No one after my parents accepted me._

"_As in, _right now_?" While I was eager to start, this was a bit sudden, wasn't it? Or was this how every warrior did their work?_

_Katunei chuckled. "Of course not. You still haven't gathered any supplies you may want to bring; you are completely unprepared for what you might encounter." I flushed, feeling rather stupid. "Also we have to wait for our companions to arrive as well."_

_Companions? "Who will they be?" I was curious as to see who else would be coming with Katunei and I._

"_A priest and a mage. Machi and Keikazu seem reliable, like you, and will be meeting back here in an hour so we can leave. I'd also like you to be ready, prepared and here within an hour. Can you do that?"_

And that's how I ended up here, finally leaving this rural, yet still somehow beautiful place.

I found myself feeling not sad, rather I was…reluctant to finally leave my past behind. But life moves forward and I must do the same.

I could see that Stornway was on the horizon now, the towering castle leaving the rest of the city in a looming shadow. The gate was still open, as it always was and as I walked under it, I saw people returning to their homes and closing their shops for the day; no longer was the young boy playing with his dog, or the guards of the castle simply strolling around. I wondered briefly when I had become so observant of this town which I thought I had no attachment to. I realised I was going to miss it.

There wasn't any time to think of that now! I must head to the Inn to begin my journey, my step forward to finally following my father's footsteps and proving myself a warrior.

I stepped forward and suddenly found myself in front of the Inn doors. I took a deep breath, braced myself for whatever may happen, and walked through the doors.

The atmosphere was welcoming, with gently lit candles placed on each table. There was hearty laughter and cheers filling the room, as both men and women alike drank for their sorrows and drank for their dreams. I looked past them all and saw the tell-tale blue waves of Katunei's hair sitting at a table near the front of the bar. Around her were two new faces – the priest and the mage. I strode towards them, confidence in my steps. The girl – Machi I guess – saw me and said something to Katunei. She turned and smiled upon seeing me, before turning back to give a brief nod toward the girl.

"I'm sorry Katunei, am I late?" I spoke louder then I would usually so that my voice would be heard over all the noise. She shook her head before answering.

"Not at all Iniko. Now let's get going." How on earth could someone's voice be so soft yet so clear in all this noise?

As all three stood, I realised they were all wearing dark cloaks with a hood that hid their entire body from view. We walked out of the Inn together, Katunei leading the way while I, Keikazu and Machi followed behind, a low tension in the air. The sky was a shaded orange now, mixed with a pink that seemed to glow in the evening light.

Once we were a fair distance from Stornway, so that it was becoming a small speck, Katunei stopped and declared camp for the night. We all brought out our supplies we needed and set about getting to sleep early. We needed as much sleep as we could get. However, I soon realised that, apparently, Keikazu snores. Loudly.

I very almost screamed into my pillow. This was going to be a _long_ night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

**bradygirl84**– Thanks! This really means a lot, and I hope that my story will keep interesting you!

Here is a link in case you want to know what a certain monster looks like. I hope it will be useful!

dq/games/ds/dq9/monsters

_I very almost screamed into my pillow. This was going to be a _long_ night._

"…and so this mob of angry moms are looking at me, and screaming at me to come back! One warrior mom even came after me with an axe in her hand cause her 5-year old son kept saying 'crap' while pointing at a cat!"

We all erupted into laughter, my sides nearing splitting from the constant laughs that had me struggling to breath.

Machi was the first to calm down. "You deserved it! If you did that to my kid, I'd be mad too!"

Keikazu pouted, yet still managed to have a cheeky look on his face at the same time. "But I don't understand it. I honestly didn't do anything wrong at all!" We stopped laughing and stared at him. He shifted nervously under our intense gaze. "What?"

"_You_ are telling _me_ that you did nothing wrong when you screamed 'crap' at the top of voice – just because you stubbed your toe – got the attention of _all_ the village children, and then simply watched as they all ran around in complete chaos yelling 'crap' at everything they saw?" My voice was ludicrous as I stared up at the man I had recently become acquainted to.

While yesterday night had been very tense and quiet, now that it was the broad daylight and we didn't have to worry so much about sneak monster attacks, we had all begun chatting to get to know each other better. It had first started with formal introductions, then moved on to polite questions about each other's lives, until we had come to sharing ridiculous stories about things that had happened in our lives.

Once they had taken those dark cloaks off (Katunei gave one to me, saying it would keep us hidden from unnecessary battles and confrontations) I finally got a good look at them. Machi was an extremely short girl with a light brown complexion and some of the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. Her hair was a massive ponytail of matching green, thick, wavy hair that kept getting in her eyes whenever she bounced about too much.

Keikazu also had green eyes, but they were more defined and a shade darker, mixing in with a strange hazel colour. His hair was tussled and messy, and a dark shade of brown, but not dark enough to be thought of as black. He stood tall, certainly taller than me and Machi and just went over Katunei, despite her being 17(she told us earlier.)

I learned a lot about Machi and Keikazu and found that I got along with them really well, despite our age differences. While I was 14, Keikazu was turning 16 soon while Machi was still 13. Although Katunei didn't join in much (we barely learned anything at all) I could tell that she was listening intently by the way her body seemed to jerk strangely whenever someone said something really funny. It looked a lot like she was trying to hold in her laughter; but_ why?_

"Well, maybe I was…a slight bit inappropriate." He said, a nervous smile making its way to his face. Machi shook her head, still grinning. I smiled and was about to say a retaliation, when suddenly a Gastropog attacked me from the side. I instantly had my sword out in time to block the attack and was pushed back a step. As it was landing back onto the ground, my training kicked in and I threw a horizontal slash at the bare stomach. Attacking anywhere else would have just hit its hard shell, and that would have been pretty much useless.

In the corner of my eye I saw Katunei fighting off a Meowgician, while to my other side Keikazu and Machi seemed to be combining forces to take care of a rather large Bubble Slime. The Gastropog got up and tried to lunge for me again at the right. I moved over to block it, only for its direction to change at the last second, to hit my left side which I'd left wide open. I was knocked to the ground but was quickly back up on my feet. The blow wasn't enough to do any real damage, but it still hurt like hell to have multiple spikes puncturing your stomach.

It tried the same trick on me again, obviously hoping to get me again with the same move, but I wasn't that stupid. I waited until it turned the opposite direction, and then swung hard, knocking the monster out of its shell and apparently making it dizzy. I took the opportunity to place the final blow and the monster poofed away in a purple haze of smoke.

I went over and collected the small amounts of money that it left behind, probably stolen from some poor sucker. When I turned around I found all eyes on me. Keikazu and Katunei were looking at me with approval, holding their own collection of prizes. Machi was looking at me with…admiration maybe? Or was it inspiration? Either way, the stares were freaking me out a little, and I hoped that they'd cut it out soon.

"What are you all staring at?" I couldn't help it. It was just too strange!

"That was very impressive Iniko." Katunei said, giving me that soft, elegant smile that seemed to make all the men who looked at her blush. Keikazu nodded his head in agreement, giving a wide smile.

"Oof!" I'm ashamed to say that I cried out when Machi, for whatever reason decided to tackle me, arms tight around my neck. I managed to gain my balance as I listened to her sudden blabber.

"That was so amazing Iniko! That monster just snuck up on you but you just brought your sword out right away and went _swoosh_! Then it knocked you down, but you just jumped right back up; _you were so __**cool!**_" Her bright green eyes were locked onto mine, with a huge grin on her face as she hugged me tighter. I felt myself starting to lose air as she squeezed the breathe out of me. For a little thing of 4 "9 she was pretty damn strong when she wanted to be!

"Machi, could you…agrh…get off me please…?" I choked it out, trying to gently tug her arms off. Machi blushed faintly, before releasing me from her death grip and taking a step back. I smiled gratefully at her before reaching into my bag to grab a cloth.

"What are you doing Iniko?" Keikazu stared at me questioningly. I was confused for a second but then I realised that he meant my cloth.

"Oh, this? Every time I use my sword I wipe it off afterwards to make sure it stays in good condition." I said as I wiped the smudges left after the battle. I couldn't let it get into a bad condition.

"Is it important then?" Katunei asked, while motioning for us to keep moving. We did and I contemplated whether I should lie or not. I decided against it.

"Yes, my father gave it to me." Without my meaning to, my tone became dark and monotone and my eyes suddenly decided that the floor was a very interesting place.

No one decided to say anything me after that and I was grateful for that. While I had accepted that my father was dead, his murderer was never found. My warrior soul ached for revenge, cried for the blood of this demon to be spilt. These desires were always locked deep inside me, chained to the confines of my soul so that maybe my suffering would be eased. It had worked so far, but any mention of my father brought it roaring to the surface, clawing at the thin barrier that that separated it and I. Human and Monster.

Machi gave me a nudge, interrupting me from my thoughts, and I looked around, marvelling in the beauty of lake and mountains.

We all sat down as we waited for the Wight Night to appear where he had said he would meet the princess. Machi attempted conversation, but we all fell silent soon enough. We waited for hours, and watched as the day bled into night and the moon rose high in the sky. We were all tired and I was about to suggest leaving for the day, but then Katunei suddenly stood and spun round, and her eyes narrowed at something. We all stood and saw him, riding a horse of black. He looked nothing white at all.

It was the Wight Knight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

Here is a link in case you want to know what a certain monster looks like. I hope it will be useful!

www.**realmofdarkness**.net/dq

_It was the Wight Knight._

His entire frame was black and difficult to see but you could still see his movements thanks to the moons rays. His stallion reared and he suddenly jumped down the rocky hill with swift movements until suddenly he had jumped in front of us, closer then I felt comfortable with. My hand gripped my sword and my stance changed to that of defence.

The Wight Knight moved his stead forward and I stepped forward as well, eager to pick a fight with the burning need for revenge still left behind from my father still rushing through my veins. Keikazu placed a steady hand on my shoulder, keeping me still. I looked up at his face to find that his signature grin had been replaced by a serious stare that he kept focused on the Wight Knight. His body had become stressed and stiff, and his eyes had narrowed slightly.

"Who are you?" The Wight Knight spoke, his voice cracked and broken. "I have no business with you. Where is the princess?" His voice had the same effect on me as when someone scrapes chalk across a surface. It made me shiver and Keikazu's hand gave my shoulder a squeeze, while I felt Machi right behind me, clinging to my clothes with a tight fist.

The Wight Knight raised his sword toward us and I let my own sword free of my sheath. "Release the Princess! Release my beautiful Princess!" He yelled the words and I almost had to cover my ears to stop the horrible sound, but I refrained. When he finished speaking his words, his helmet lifted up with some force of its own and I felt slightly ill. He was just a skeleton. Just bones and armour and gleaming red eyes that shook me to the very core.

Katunei had her fan out in seconds as the Wight Knight charged forward; taking only a few seconds to reach her as she - thankfully – dodged the attack and then attacked him from behind.

I was the slowest of the four of us and I knew that though I hated waiting, it would be logical to wait my turn. I watched as Keikazu used his Frizz and it took great damage from the move. I then watched Katunei approach the Wight Knight from behind and use her Flower Power move with her fan, which was preformed successfully. The Wight Knight attempted to charge again, but due to his confusion went the opposite direction to where he was headed. Machi used her Heal spell to give Keikazu some energy he had lost and then I knew it was my turn. I sped after the Wight Knight and during his confusion, sliced my sword through his armour, disappointed to find I had only made a few cracks.

This cycle continued for a while, and soon enough Machi was unable to cope anymore and was forced to her knees, lack of strength evident as she took deep breaths in and out. Just when it seemed that we should give in for the safety of our own lives, Katunei gave a final solid blow to the Wight Knight and his stead fell to the ground, and his head bowed forward in defeat. As soon as he fell I ran to Machi and placed her arm around my shoulder as I hefted her up, an arm around her waist. Keikazu looked wiped and decided this was a good time to fall down too. Good lord, would I have to carry them _both_ home? The Wight Knights stead disappeared from under him and he knelt down on one knee, seeming too weak to stand

"I don't understand. Why would the Princess send you in her place?" His voice sounded broken in a completely different way. It was the sound someone made when their best friend died, or when someone special to them betrayed them. It was the sound someone made when their heart was broken.

"Why has my beloved Mona forsaken me? Does our promise no longer mean anything to her?" He shook his head slowly, seeming to not understand the meaning of his own words. But something was strange here. Who was this Mona he was going on about? The Princess? But her name was Simona so…

Katunei turned around to look at something, but when I looked in the same direction, there was nothing there. A few seconds later the Wight Knight spoke again.

"Is, is that really true?" He questioned as he looked up towards…whatever Katunei seemed to find so interesting. Katunei turned to face the Wight Knight again, and I saw that Keikazu had seemed to gain consciousness, but then he lost it again. At least that showed he wasn't going to die anytime soon. "You have to tell me. Is the girl in the castle really not Princess Mona?" He looked at Katunei desperately, and I'm not sure which answer would make him happiest.

Katunei shook her head slowly, unsure to his reaction as I was. "No, the girl in the castle is Princess Simona of Stornway, not a girl called Mona."

His head dropped. "Oh, woe is me! So she wasn't my Princess after all. Now that you mention it, she wasn't wearing the royal necklace of Brigadoom…" He suddenly stood and turned, but I didn't feel a demonic aura from him, only the feeling of defeat. No one spoke for a while and the silence dragged on, no one daring to move.

"I was in a very deep sleep…" His words broke the silence, but his voice was softer than before, the scratching in his voice not as prominent as before. "Then the earthquake happened, and I woke in this strange land feeling as if I had been released from some kind of…prison. I'd completely lost my memory, so much so that I didn't even remember who I was anymore. Then I saw that princess and it brought it all back to me. Memories of Mona and I." He turned to face us again, standing tall in his armour, looking as a real respected knight should. "I remembered that I am the Wight Knight. And I remembered that Mona is the Princess of my homeland of Brigadoom. Princess Mona and I had sworn undying love to each other and were to be wed." He went silent for a second then spoke again.

"Hmm…I must do the honourable thing. I must return to that castle and apologise for my mistake."

Katunei _once again_ turned to look at something that _apparently_ I couldn't see. Well, whatever was there, both the Wight Knight and Katunei were able to see it. But what was it about them that allowed them to see it and I couldn't? Maybe I was just tired and was over reacting, but that isn't like me. There was something there…I just didn't know what.

"Make it worse? Yes, I fear you may be correct." …What the hell? Was this thing talking, or have I just got horrible hearing? "Then perhaps you could take a message on my behalf? Tell them I won't go near the place again. I'm sure the real Princess Mona will be waiting for me in Brigadoom. All I have to do is find my way home." He then turned away and walked right past us, completely disregarding the fact that he had almost killed Machi and Keikazu.

After he had left, I called out to Katunei. "Hey Katunei, let's head back to Stornway, ok? We really need to get Machi and Keikazu to the Inn. I'm not sure how long they can hold out." She nodded before slipping her cloak on and then walked over to Keikazu, then hefting him up as I had Machi.

"Be careful." Those were the last words she said to me all night. We silently travelled back to Stornway, doing our best to avoid any monster. We wouldn't be able to fight them now without leaving Machi and Keikazu vulnerable to an attack. They wouldn't have been able to survive another attack, and we were weak enough as it was.

Eventually we made it back to Stornway and had Patty and Erin, I learned, gasping at our condition. I insisted that we didn't need anything other than a place to rest and regain our strength and MP. Machi and Keikazu had pushed themselves too far and needed to recuperate. We got our rooms with a large discount – for some reason, Erin felt grateful to Katunei – and it was easy to fall asleep after I had checked Keikazu and Machi for any life-threatening injuries. Thankfully they hadn't, but when I looked over at Katunei, she didn't look like she was going to sleep any time soon. I expressed my concern, but she bushed it off and insisted I get some sleep.

I did and had a dream of the past. It was a dream I often had as a child after my mother would tell me a story before I went to bed. It had never made sense to me as a child, and I never really made much sense of it.

It would start out with me being surrounded by white clouds and I couldn't see anything else. But then suddenly the clouds all burst into a flurry of feathers, and blinded me. However, as they drifted down beneath me, I found myself high in the sky surrounded by a beautiful light blue. While I stood, I waited expectedly for something. Even though I never understood it, I always knew subconsciously what I was waiting for and would be impatient to see it. Out of nowhere something shot past me with lightening speed. I stood still as I watched the untraceable light speed back up in the sky, before doing a loop and then suddenly rushing towards me. I covered my eyes, waiting for the impact that would surely happen, only to uncover my eyes to see a hand stretched towards me. Every time I saw that hand, I would take it, and every time, it would gently pull me forwards, upwards into the sky. I would follow, and would feel the strong beat of wings appearing on my back. As we reached the top of the clouds I saw a tree, large and beautiful, branching out over a palace. I'd stare at its beauty amazed, before the hand would squeeze mine lightly. I would look over to see the owner of the hand but-

I woke up with a start, not surprised that my dream ended when it did. I stood up, and then found myself confused by the action. How could I stand up in a bed? I looked around and was shocked to find myself high up within the walls of Stornway Castle. I panicked and spun around to see if anyone had seen me, only to have my shock erased. Behind was a Guardian Statue. Always after my dream, I would end up awakening by a Guardian Statue. I read the inscription 'Cygnus, Guardian of Stornway.' I saw another statue a few meters away and walked over to read the inscription. This one said 'Tucana, Guardian of Stornway' instead. So there were two Guardians of Stornway? How interesting.

The sun was coming up, so that meant that people would start to wake up within the castle and could see me. I contemplated how I was going to get out of the castle, but then I heard a shout. "Iniko! What are you doing up _there_?" Machi and the others looked up at me, baffled at my appearance within the castle. Sadly, this lead to the guards also noticing me.

"HEY! What are you doing up there! Guards!" One of the two shouted, and suddenly the doors behind me slammed open to reveal three more guards, searching for the problem. And finding me. I didn't think twice as I leaped over the gate and over the wall. Luckily I landed on Keikazu and he fell underneath me, while I landed quite safe and comfy on my rump.

"Uhhhhh…" Keikazu groaned underneath me while I stood up and brushed myself off, and Machi clutched my arm.

"What were you doing up _there_ Iniko?" Machi asked, cocking her head to the side like a puppy. It made me laugh to see such innocence.

"Sleeping?" I made it a question and that made her giggle. Katunei looked at me with questions burning in her eyes, but as soon as I realised it, it disappeared and was replaced by simple curiosity. I smiled at her and she smiled back and for now she seemed satisfied. For now.

A guard grabbed my arm then and tugged me towards the gate of the castle. "You're coming with me! You're going to be asked some questions before we let you go!" I struggled against his hold to distract him and punched him hard in the head. He let me go to clutch his head while saying a word that women would be scolded for saying. I then childishly hid behind Katunei while clutching at her sleeve and she surprisingly stepped forward and held her other arm straight out to stop the guard from trying to get me.

"Hello Sir. I'm afraid you've got something mixed up here. I and my companions are under the service of the King to defeat the Wight Knight. We have come to give our report after a difficult battle. Iniko" She pulled me forward and then placed a hand on my shoulder. "was the only one left with the strength to report the King of our return so I sent her forward in my place. However, _obviously_ none of the guards were aware that she had arrived so she was left in such a state that she collapsed and was – as she said, sleeping." The guard stuttered, and then stood to the side, allowing us to pass. He didn't apologize I noticed, but I hardly paid any attention.

Katunei lied. For me. Katunei _lied_ for _me_. Katunei hasn't shared much about herself; we barely know anything about her. But one thing that I've picked up so far is that Katunei isn't the kind to lie. About anything much. She'll keep things to herself, but she won't _lie_. A feeling stirred inside my stomach at the thought that Katunei cared enough for me to lie instead of scolding me.

We walked through the gate, Keikazu pouting while rubbing his back and we went through the great doors. As we walked through, all of us except for Katunei gasped. This was everything you could expect from a Kings castle. A red carpet with golden patterns along the rims was laid in front of us and led up a grand hall of stairs. Underneath the stair case was a _pool_ with finely trimmed bushes along the edge and two guards were standing guard at the bottom of the stairs. When they saw Katunei they nodded and let us pass. I could only assume that this staircase lead to the royal family.

We walked up and it was only a short distance to reach the top. When we did, I heard Machi squeal in delight. She did say she liked pretty things after all. While Machi looked around with rapture, the rest of us paused to watch the scene in front of us. Princess Simona stood in front of her mother and father the King and Queen, and she began to speak.

"Mother, Father, I've decided that I'm going to answer the knights demands." She spoke slow and calmly, as if to a child about to have a tantrum.

"Oh no, Simona, please!" The Queen broke out into heart-retching sobs and she held her head in her hands. The King looked troubled for a second, but then irritation quickly took up his expression.

"There's nothing to be crying over, you silly besom! I'll never allow her to go!" The Queen continued to weep in her hands, her shoulders shaking. "Ach, they'll be the death of me, these two…Oh!" The King finally looked our way and apparently only just realised we were here. The Queen and the Princess also turned and Katunei stepped forward. "Ah! It's Katunei! I've been waiting on the edge of my throne for you to come back. Hurry closer now!" We all walked closer to the King and Queen while the Princess went to stand by the side of her father. Formalities kicked in from my years with my step-father and I bowed low and Keikazu and Machi followed suit.

"It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness." My voice was steady and calm, and that was how I honestly felt on the inside despite the fact that they were royalty. They were just like everyone else, simply with more power. Machi twitched at my side and I could tell how nervous she was.

"You may rise. Companions of yours I assume, Katunei?" We rose and Machi immediately grabbed hold of my sleeve, visibly relaxing. I noticed that she did this a lot. Did she find comfort in knowing she had someone to hold to? I guess she was just nervous about meeting royalty. Machi certainly never struck me as the shy type, but what did I really know?

"Yes, Your Highness. They will be joining me from now on."

"Excellent! It's good to see you back with us, Katunei. So tell me, what news is there of the Wight Knight?" The King seemed eager to be told, so tell she did. Katunei told of meeting him at nightfall, the fight that had nearly driven us to our knees, and the strange conversation which showed us the Wight Knight was only trying to reunite himself with his past love, who he mistook to be the Princess Mona. Finally, she told of the Wight Knights apology and his promise never to return. The King seemed surprised by the information.

"Och! So you're telling me he just lost his memory and mistook my Simona for his fiancée? And he told you he's going off to find Brigadoom now so he won't be bothering us here again?" Katunei nodded her head. Then he exploded.

"And you believed him?" Katunei's eyes widened a fraction as the King rose from his chair. "Sounds like a ham-a-haddie to me! That blethering skit can't be trusted!" I resisted the building urge to place my hand on the hilt of my sword, but it still twitched. He was exploding over nothing! A King was supposed to be calm, unbiased and ready to protect his country. He was doing none of these things with such an outrageous outburst. Even a commoner would have been calmer then this! I felt Machi squeeze my sleeve a little tighter and move from next to me to hid behind my back. I calmed down and placed a reassuring hand on hers, hoping to soothe her; obviously the Kings sudden outburst had upset her.

The Princess stepped forward and clutched her hand in front of her chest as she shook her head wildly in disagreement. "Father! Why do you have such a low opinion on him? What did he ever do to you?"

"Hmph! I've never heard of Brigadoom for one thing. That proves he must be lying." The King sat down and looked away from his daughter to look at Katunei. "Here's the situation, Katunei. I'm sure that miscreant will be back here before long after my Simona again. So until you out a stop to him once and for all, you can forget about trying to collect any reward!" My anger flared like a fire, suddenly bursting from a small flame to a burning light, the fire fanned by the smug look on the Kings face. How dare he! We had worked so hard, nearly to the death to solve this problem of his, and he dares to say he will not give us our rightfully earned reward simply because he was being an impulsive bastard? I saw Keikazu stiffen beside me, and when I looked at his face I saw that he also was in a fit of rage over our careless treatment. However, when I looked at Katunei, her face betrayed nothing. Not the slightest hint of anger.

"Why do you refuse to believe his story, Father? If he really is all on his own miles away from home, it must be terrible for him." The Princess kept insisting for her father to listen to her side, the_ right _side. He would not listen. Bastard.

"Och, lassie. I'm doing all this to protect you, you know. Do try to understand." He reached out to touch her arm, but Princess Simona shook him off and quickly ran from the room. "Simona!" The King stood straight up as he watched her flee.

We all stayed silent for a moment, and then Katunei spoke up. "I believe it is time we departed, my King." We waited for his response, and he sighed before nodding and waving his hand in dismissal. He looked tired and frustrated. Good.

We left the room, neither I, Machi or Keikazu bothering to bow and headed towards the stairs. We were going to head down when "Katunei!" hushed a whispered voice. We turned in surprise to see the Princess waiting to the side of the stairs, out of view from her parents. "There's something I need to talk to you about." We stepped forward but she held her hand out and shook her head. "I don't want anyone to overhear. My room's through that door and to the east. Could we talk there? It's about Brigadoom." Before Katunei could reply, the Princess had already ran through the door, leaving us in the dust. When it was just the four of us again, Machi stopped clutching my sleeve, but still stayed right by my side.

"We should probably follow her instructions. We can at least hear her out, right?" Keikazu gave us all a questioning gaze, and I felt gratified that he included me.

"I think that we should see what she has to say. She's obviously against her father, and right now I'm not too crazy about the guy." Machi gave a smirk and I was glad that she was behaving as she had been before the Wight Knight battle.

"Alright then, let's go." Katunei gave a smile and then started towards the door behind the stairs. We followed her and looked around as the door we walked to led outside. This was where the Guardian Statue was when I woke up. Now that it was lighter, people were starting to wake up and begin their daily lives, and you could see the entire town from up here. It was quite peaceful up here with the gentle breeze.

As we walked down the alley-like path, we saw a wooden door at the end and when we reached it we knocked. The door opened and the Princess quickly ushered us in. When we stepped in I was surprised at the simplicity of the room. While the items were grand and regal, there were few actual items in the room. There was only a table and chair, a bed, a cupboard and a mirror on a bedside table. No pictures or painting or anything that really set the room aside from a guest room. What did that say about the Princess?

"Sorry to ask you to come here like this. Father would just try to interfere if he overheard." She gave an apologetic look, and I could only guess it was because of her father's behaviour towards us. "You see, I have actually heard of Brigadoom. I remember it from a nursery rhyme one of the maids used to sing to me when I was a wee girl. Maybe that song could give us a clue as to how we can help to fix all of this!" Katunei nodded and I noticed that she rarely said anything unless she had to. She normally just kept quiet and listened carefully, and she never seemed to judge anyone either. It was refreshing to see someone like that. "The maid's gone back to live in Zere now. It's a tiny village just to the left of Loch Storn." The Princess lowered her head and rubbed her hand anxiously up and down her arm, seeming nervous. "The Wight Knight isn't the evil character that Father thinks he is, I just know it." She straightened up and looked Katunei in the eyes. How is it that _I_ was the only one affected so greatly with just a glance? "He needs help, Katunei. Please do whatever you can."

"We will." Katunei reassured her. "Let's go." We nodded, but were quickly stopped by the Princess.

"Oh! I'm so sorry; I forgot to introduce myself to your companions!" She turned towards us, a pleasant smile on her face. "It's lovely to meet all of you."

"It is completely our pleasure, Princess." Keikazu said with a bow and a flirty grin. I elbowed him in the stomach and then bowed myself. Machi immediately copied me, a shy smile directed at the Princess.

We straightened up and then left as quickly as we came. We left the castle and as I walked through the gate, I found myself with a lot of lost respect for the oh-so great King. We headed to the Inn together, Machi looking a lot more comfortable now that we were alone again. Keikazu asked if he could grab something from the shop and Katunei asked for all of us to meet back again in an hour.

We separated, Machi wanting to come with me as she followed me around town. I went to the graves and kneeled down in the grass as I prayed for their peace and happiness. Machi kneeled down as well and her hands cupped together in a prayer like I had seen other priests do sometimes. After about 20 minutes, we got up and just started walking around the town. Machi hadn't seen the whole town yet, so she had dragged me along with her as she ran at the speed of light through Stornway, people watching us strangely. She was constantly starting conversations about the most random things, like 'Do you think trees have feelings?' or 'If you could be a flower, what would you be?' I answered truthfully, glad that the Machi I had seen in the castle was starting to shimmer away the more time we spent together.

Soon enough it was time to return to the Inn. When we did, we found Keikazu waiting there, but no sign of Katunei. So we waited. And waited. But you know what?

She never came.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

**adventurerXD **– Thank you! I really appreciate this and I'm glad you enjoy my story, and I hope you will keep finding it interesting. Thanks for the favorite also!

Here is a link in case you want to know what a certain monster or character looks like. I hope it will be useful!

www.**realmofdarkness**.net/dq

_She never came._

I yawned lazily as I stretched out in my chair like a tabby cat, and then sunk to the table, head lolling in the inside of my arms. I heard the door of the Inn open and my head rose hopefully, only to once again let my head fall in my arms. I lifted my head enough to place my nose on my arms so that I could look around.

Keikazu was flicking a coin back and forth between his hands, and Machi had her head laid sideways on the table, eyes looking as if they were about close. The whites of her eyes were tinged with red, although I couldn't tell if it was from stress, lack of sleep, or if she had been crying.

It had been at least three hours since we had all come to the conclusion that Katunei was obviously late. As the hours went by, Machi had become more sullen and quiet. When we had first arrived, she had stayed by my side and chattered to me constantly, involving Keikazu whenever she could. However, for whatever reason, Keikazu had returned to the Inn seeming a lot more tired and stressed then before, and had ended up snapping at her while she was talking. She paused in shock, her mouth hanging open in mid sentence, before she closed it and sunk in to her chair. We were silent the rest of the time that we spent sitting there. Despite the Inn being filled with new and old guests, I don't think I've felt this lonely since…since Father died. Just that awkward feeling where you know that no matter what you say, no one's actually going to be listening to the words.

Keikazu seemed to have calmed down now, and was sending apologetic looks to Machi every once in a while, but she wasn't paying attention. She had that look that Katunei gets whenever she's thinking about something far away or distant.

Half an hour later, I was ready to give up, and was so close to falling asleep as Machi already had. But just as I was closing my eyes, the door slowly opened, but I couldn't be bothered to set myself up for another let down. The steps were gentle and as they became louder, gasps erupted around the room. While I was curious, I wouldn't be the cat in this case and kept my head down. It was when Erin screamed that I looked up.

And I swear I stopped breathing, I swear I did. I jolted up from my chair, knocking it on to the floor with the force. It felt like a kick in the gut, a slap across the face and as if someone had replaced my legs with noodles with my sudden inability to stand as my knees shook like jelly. My eyes were wide and Machi was trembling from across the table, woken by the scream.

She slowly looked up, and despite the massive amounts of blood covering the majority of her body, her eyes still shone bright with unknown secrets and mysteries and pride and _thank Gods life! _I finally realized how stupid I was being andI found my feet as I rushed over to her, watching as she slumped to the ground in a bloody heap. Machi started screaming and I knelt by her side, not daring to touch her because I had no idea where the wound – _wounds_ – were and I didn't want to hurt her anymore then she was. I sat there, helpless, as I watched Keikazu give out orders to those around, demanding someone find a healer or priest with experience to heal her wounds and that Erin give us a bed to rest her on. Erin shakily agreed and people started to file out of the Inn in a panic, some desperate to find a healer while others couldn't be bothered to deal with the drama.

The world moved around me, not noticing the young girl crying (_I was crying?)_ on the floor. Once everyone had left, I seem to have finally found the voice I had lost.

"_KATUNEI!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly, a bright, warm light shining on my face as I reluctantly sat up. As I blinked drowsily, I briefly wondered what I was doing in bed so late, before the images of Katunei, bloodied and beaten rushed back to me. I jumped out of the bed and ran towards the elevator for the fancy suite, tripping over in my urgency before catching myself. I pressed the button to go up and jumped from foot to foot on my toes, waiting impatiently for it to move. When I got to the top the doors opened slowly so I just pushed my way past them and I did trip over this time.<p>

I quickly got up and ran to the room that I knew Katunei was staying in by talking to Erin earlier and quickly twisted the handle open. Inside was the regal décor of a VIPs room. Everything was spectacular. Everything but the heavily stained bed, where the covers now seemed to glow red. Keikazu was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands coated with dried blood as he slumped forward. He jumped when I came in and he seemed really tired. He relaxed when he saw it was me, but I was only staring at his cheek. He noticed and covered the area where the bloody handprint was and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"She's – Katunei's – having a bath right now. To clear off the blood." The scent of copper in the room thickened at his words and he seemed to understand my silent question. "Katunei's not going to die anytime soon. She'll defiantly recover as long as she gets some rest." I let out a sigh of relief and I found my thoughts becoming a little clearer.

"Where's Machi?" I recall hearing her scream but I hadn't heard her after that. Keikazu looked uncomfortable and hesitated before he answered.

"After something I said she got quite…frustrated and uh," he gestured towards the slap mark and I raised my eyebrows. "She ran off. I couldn't go after her because I was helping tend to Katunei."

"What did you _say_?" I almost didn't believe that Machi had displayed such aggressive behavior, but it was hard to deny the print of her small hand on Keikazu's face.

"I…honestly am not sure what I did to offend her to that extent. You'd have to ask her I suppose."

That was when Katunei walked out of the door on the right side of the room, a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She strode into the room and towards the bed, followed by a distressed looking woman.

"Lady Katunei, stop! You _must_ allow me to assist you; it is the Kings orders!"The women shrieked and her voice high pitched. Katunei ignored her and sat down on the bed next to her bag, rummaging through it and pulling out a simple travelers cloak and some basic trousers. The woman ran to her side and tried to grab her arms to yank her up. Katunei dodged and rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, where she stumbled as her feet hit the floor.

I was next to her in a heartbeat, steadying her with my hands as they grasped her shoulders, and she winced. I let go quickly and cursed my stupidity as I noticed the angry, red wound that went from the spot above her heart and stretched over her shoulder to her back. She smiled at me, grateful yet she also embarrassed. I guessed that she didn't feel comfortable having people take care of her, and the idea was strengthened when the women started shrieking again and Katunei scowled. "For goodness sake! My job is to help you; that means bathe you, dress you, and tend to you until I think that you have fully recovered and that you don't need assistance any more. I am the most qualified doctor in the Castle of Stornway so just come with me so that I can dry you off and get you dressed." Katunei's scowl deepened as the woman ran around the edge of the bed and attempted to grab her again.

I stepped in front of Katunei and drew out my sword, shielding her from view as I dared the woman to come any closer. Due to this, Keikazu then stepped in front of me and nudged the hand holding my sword, silently asking me to trust him on this and to let him handle it. I looked at his face a moment, at the polite smile he was giving the woman, and how his eyes were on her, and not on me. That upset me, and even got me kind of annoyed. Why wasn't he looking at me? I almost jolted, surprised at my sudden dislike of the woman in front of me and sheathed my sword.

"Miss Krusey, while I understand that the King sent you because Katunei was in a dire situation, that is no longer the case. Katunei has no need to be coddled and will likely resist all of your attentions despite your status and experience. Iniko and I are more than capable of handling the situation from here. Your help is greatly appreciated and if you could pass our thanks onto the King, we would be most grateful." Keikazu's expression hadn't changed through his speech, smile still polite, but he had edged further in front of me, almost blocking me from view. I leaned slightly to look at the woman who I had dubbed 'annoying shrieking lady' and she was glaring at Keikazu, opening her mouth to protest when she looked at me in the eyes. I don't really know what she saw, but it was enough to shut her yap and get her to leave the room. She didn't look very happy about it though.

As soon as she had left, Keikazu turned to me and gave me a charming, boyish smile and I spun around to check on Katunei. And maybe to hide my strangely warm cheeks. Maybe I was coming down with something. Katunei had her eyes closed and was giving a small sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and looked at us, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, both of you. I don't appreciate being treated like misbehaving toddler. Now if you'll excuse me," she dropped the clothes she had been holding on the bed and walked towards the bathroom "I'd like to get dressed." She walked into the bathroom swiftly and immediately shut the door, and I heard the lock click on the inside. Guess she didn't want to take any chances with the annoying shrieking lady.

Knowing she'd be fine now – why had I doubted her in the first place? – I looked at Keikazu. "I'm going to go look for Machi. She must be worried about Katunei. You should come, since you're the one who drove her out." I gave him a smile and he nodded, smiling back as he headed towards the door. We left the Inn and agreed to split up and search; I'd take the right side of Stornway, and he would take the left.

I went to the middle of town first, and asked around if anyone had seen her. No one had though, so I kept searching and decided to head for the graves. She wasn't there either, but an elderly woman told me she had seen a green haired girl running in the direction of the church. I mentally smacked myself as I headed the way the woman had pointed out, and soon spotted her under the branches of a slightly bare tree. She had her knees tight in her arms and her head not visible as it was lowered into her arms.

"Hey Machi. Are you ok?" I sat next to her and placed an awkward hand on her back. She didn't react so I kept on talking. "Katunei's going to be fine you know. She'll be back on her feet and ready to leave pretty soon. But there was this woman looking after her that had this really high-pitched voice and was yelling at us a lot. But no worries; Keikazu sent her packing!" I grinned, hoping for something but she just sat there, as if I wasn't even there. I kept patting her back as we sat there for a while, staring off at the trees, but then she spoke.

"Iniko?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and was shaky and vulnerable, like she'd been crying or something.

"Yeah?" I whispered just as quiet, not wanting to scare her into not talking.

"Do you think…" She paused, and seemed to have difficulty with the words. "Do you think everyone has a chance to be…useful? That anyone can be helpful?" Her words, if possible, went even quieter and I had to strain my ears to hear her. I realized that I was now treading on delicate ground, and one wrong thing said would ultimately lead to Machi closing in on herself again, or worse.

"Well, I don't see why not. Everyone had to be born for something, right? That's what my Mom used to tell me anyway." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Machi had lifted her head finally, so I kept on talking. "She used to say that everyone was born for a reason, and even though it wouldn't happen right away, that didn't mean that you should give up, in fact, it meant that you should try harder to find it. But not by getting yourself killed or anything." I hoped that would get her to giggle like usual, but all she did was crinkle up her eyes. I jumped as she suddenly started sobbing, shaking under my hand as she let out huge, heart-wrenching wails.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, me hugging her close as she cried out, the pain in her sobs obvious. People stopped to stare at us, a couple stopping to ask if we were okay, but we ignored them. After centuries it seemed, her wails turned to soft cries, to gentle sniffles and ended with silence. We sat there a while longer, hearing the indistinct sounds of the town as it prepared for the night. When I looked up, the high night moon greeted me, and the stars in the sky glittered down at me, saying things I doubt I could ever understand. I gave Machi a couple light taps on the back and she lifted her head to look at me.

I was shocked by the pure, glowing light in her eyes that shone of belief, determination and a fighting spirit that I hadn't expected to see in her. She stood up and I did the same, brushing myself off. "Thanks Katunei. Sorry I unloaded all that on you, but it helped a lot, so thanks!" She smiled brightly at me, clover eyes gleaming in the night. She seemed a lot happier then she had before, and I could only guess that all of this crying had given her some relief. "Soooo…wannna get back to the Inn now? Wow, I can't believe how late it is! I'm really tired too, I guess crying takes out of you, huh? Another thing…"

The night continued like this as we walked back to the Inn. When we arrived at Katunei's room, she was already asleep and Keikazu was about to nod off when we arrived. He had cleaned off all the blood by now and apologized to Machi. She accepted his apology and they shook hands, and they both went to bed soon afterward.

As I got into my bed and fell asleep, I was fully prepared for either the Guardian dream or just plain nothing for the rest of the night, but I found myself pleasantly surprised to have dreams of clover/hazel eyes and silly flirty smiles. And through the dream, my unconscious mind whispered,

_Keikazu…_

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! This is my first word to everyone as an author and honestly? I'm a little nervous.<p>

Thank you so much everyone that is reading. You have no idea how much I was blown away when I checked my Traffic Stat. It made me really glad I put my story up and is currently giving me the extra boost I need to update more.

I really wanted to make this story longer, but I also wanted to update faster too so that I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. So I'm sorry that this isn't as long as my last chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. If you have any advice for me or comments, please post them; I would really like to hear your thoughts.

Well, bye!

Katunei999 XOXOX


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

**adventurerXD** - Thanks again for reviewing! It was a case of Machi hearing something that was said to her in the past, while Katunei was injured and she reacted to it. If Katunei wasn't injured and Machi wasn't so stressed, she probably wouldn't have reacted so strongly.

Thanks, I try hard to make my characters seem real, not just an animation on a screen. I want to make them into people you would actually meet in life, and I think that might become harder as the story goes along.

Because it seems that I can't make a decent link to another website, I'll just tell you the name of the website and you can use it if you want to. The name of the website is: **Realm Of Darkness**. You can use it to check out what the monsters I'm talking abbout look like. I hope it's useful!

* * *

><p><em>Keikazu…<em>

* * *

><p>When I woke up from the strange dream everyone else was already awake and I apologized, embarrassed, but also feeling strange, slightly…dark if that could describe it. We all headed down for breakfast together, and Machi dived in, seeming as hungry as a boar. Keikazu and Katunei also seemed hungry, but I couldn't bring myself to eat much. Keikazu questioned if I was alright and I barely managed to answer him with a straight face. I ducked my head down, confused and ashamed by the dream I had last night. I pondered on it for a while as I ate, wondering on what could cause me to have a dream like that. Well, my cheeks had been burning up a lot lately; I was probably just ill with a fever or something. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure. Strange dreams came with fevers, right?<p>

"Iniko!" I cried out as Machi yelled in my ear, and fell off my chair in surprise. I fell on my but and Machi swiftly apologized, grabbing my arm and hauling me back up. The dark feeling crept up again, and it felt stronger then last time too.

"What was that for?" I resisted the urge to whine as I sat back down; I was embarrassed to see that everyone in the Inn had turned to look our way at my startled yelp. I sat straight in my seat, refusing to show shame and they all looked away a few moments later.

"I asked you a question two times and you didn't answer! You were just staring at your food." Machi looked down at my almost full plate of bacon and egg. I still don't know how Katunei managed to get breakfasts like this for free. "Hey, are you gonna finish that?" I stared at her for a moment, before sighing and pushing my plate to her. She immediately dug in and I briefly wondered how such a small thing could eat so much food, when I noticed Katunei watching me, concern in her eyes.

"You do seem rather distracted. Are you feeling unwell?" She asked me gently, her voice softer than usual, and I almost found myself telling her of the dream, but I stopped myself. "If you are it would be best to rest at the Inn a while longer." At her words, I felt like she believed me weak, and the dark feeling intensified. This must be because of my fever, right? Right?

I shook my head wildly. "Of course not, I'm fine! I just…had a…bad dream, is all." I didn't specifically tell her. And I really did have a dream that, right now, in this situation, is turning out bad for me. I didn't lie. At all.

She still looked suspicious, but accepted my explanation. "Alright, if you're sure. But if you are, tell me right away. It would do no good to be travelling if you are in a poor condition." Katunei finished her meal then and placed her knife and fork on her plate. She had very good manners for a Minstrel and I wondered where she came from. Perhaps she was a Lord's daughter and ran away like me? She certainly had the looks for one, and the gracefulness of her movements seemed to second my thoughts. But that didn't suit Katunei. She was responsible, unlike me.

My mood lowered considerably as I thought of Mr. and Mrs. Muraya for the first time in weeks. Did they miss me? Were they disappointed in me; or did they try searching for me? Or maybe, they didn't bother looking at all. Maybe they were glad I was gone. I was the child that never listened, a burden of a child who they felt indebted to take in because of how close they were to my parents before they passed. A child who constantly messed around and moped and screamed and never became the polite little girl they hoped I would. I had no doubt they wanted me gone, and I thought of the cough that Mr. Muraya had before I left. Was that gone now, or was he still ill?

"Iniko…Iniko, what's wrong?" A soft voice was close to me suddenly and I looked to the side toward the voice to find that Keikazu was kneeling next to me where I sat, his face close to mine. My cheeks became hot and I couldn't move, my breathe stopping as he brought his hand to my cheek and smudged something there. He lifted his hand away to show me his now damp finger and my eyes widened as I viciously wiped at my cheeks, mortified that I had been crying so openly; crying at all. What would they all think of me now? Would they look at me with pity, or disgust? A Warrior that cries is rarely found. A Warrior that cries in the open for seemingly nothing is unheard of. I was shaming myself and my family, and guilt overcame me. What would Father think? My Father, who had always told me that a Warrior should never cry, for it made them seem weak.

And what would _Katunei_ think? Would she decide I was unfit to be a Warrior by seeing me in this state, and leave me behind, and hire someone else? I had no doubt she would.

I felt pathetic as the tears continued pouring, refusing to stop no matter how much I wanted them to. I made an attempt to hide my face from the others, desperately trying to salvage whatever respect they had left for me, as I let out choked sobs that I smothered with my hand.

I felt a hand on back that I knew was Machi's and I shielded away, wishing I was anywhere else but here. I could feel her hesitance as she again tried to place her hand on my back, and this time I didn't flinch from her touch. She seemed to gain confidence from this as she rubbed my back slowly and firmly, and I remembered that this is what I did for her when she cried.

That made me cry harder, touched by the fact that she still cared. The dark feeling rushed up. But it could easily be pity as well. I suddenly felt a rush as I was lifted into strong arms and I curled into their chest, seeking comfort as if I was a child. It ashamed me, and yet I kept crying, my fists clutching the material of their clothes tight in my hands. I was trapped in my pain, and there was no way to turn back now, no way to stop. My pain from over the years all came rushing back to me at once; my mother's death by monsters, my best friend losing his life to sickness at the age of 11, my Father's death(_murder murder murder_), leaving Mr. and Mrs. Muraya. And the whole time my Father's voice whispered in my head '_Don't cry now. Crying is a weakness. Don't cry Iniko._'

I tried Father, I really did!

I'm sorry! I'm sorry Father!

Come back! Please come back! Don't leave me alone! PLEASE!

FATHER!

For ages and ages, his voice taunted me, killed me over and over and I couldn't escape. I heard his voice scolding me, lashing out at me as he told me I disgraced him.

My mother's form appeared with her arms outstretched, face perfect to every detail, of all the things I thought I had forgotten, and I ran to her. As I reached her arms she grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground. She called me a horrendous child, a stain on the family name. I pleaded with her, promised her it wouldn't happen again, but she had already disappeared.

My best friend appeared and mocked me, taunted me for being weak sissy little cry-baby.

Mr. and Mrs. Muraya walked towards me, talking to each other, smiling. I felt weak with relief to see someone who cared, someone who didn't hate me, but as I stepped forward to hug them, they passed right through me. I heard their words, and I stilled in shock.

"We're so lucky Iniko just got up and left."

"Yes, we won't have to deal with that brat anymore, wasting our money on extra food and toys and what not."

"Let's hope she doesn't come back, or else I might feel like killing her!"

Don't be so silly; she _must_ have perished by the hands of a monster by now! She always was a pathetic Warrior. Nothing at all like her Father."

"I suppose you're right." They both laughed but their voices were distant, far away as everything suddenly went silent. I collapsed to the floor, screaming in agony for so long I couldn't even remember if I was screaming anymore.

A voice cackled menacingly and I looked up to see a spirit, so dark I could barely see it against the black that was everywhere. It took on the shady grey form of a human, and I saw in its hand was a crystal clear dagger, shining like a diamond even though there was no light. The spirit stalked forward and crouched in front of me, fiddling with the knife in its hand.

"Can you see now?" Its voice filled my head, leaving me no room for thought; all I could do was listen. "Everyone hates you. You don't need to be on this Earth. You want to make them all happy don't you?" I nodded only slightly, but the noise still bashed around my skull, making it feel as it were about to pop. "Then end everything here. Make them happy. End your life with this dagger."

He held out the dagger, and I took it obediently. This would make everyone happy, surely. Everyone will be better off with me gone. I held my arms out straight and pointed the dagger at my heart. I pulled my arms forward, and I was so close, _so close_ before the brightest light I'd ever seen shot out from nowhere, making a white gap in space itself behind the spirit.

The spirit gasped and screamed in raw pain as his body burned with white flames, before his body shimmered into nothing. I stared at the light, transfixed as I gazed, my arms falling to my side as my hand loosened and the dagger fell and sunk into the darkness.

I started hearing voices, and covered my ears, begging and pleading with God that the people I love would stop taunting me. But I still heard, in the distance, as if far away, a voice I thought I hadn't heard in years. "Iniko! Iniko, can you hear me? Wake up Iniko!" I couldn't place it right away. Who was that voice?

Another voice joined in. "Please Iniko, wake up! I'm so scared! Please!" …Machi. That girl was called Machi.

"Come on, Iniko, pull through this!" Keikazu. A Mage.

I stood up slowly, relishing in the feeling of light. I tried to step forward towards the light, towards the voices, but my feet wouldn't move. I looked down and panicked, terrified as the darkness suddenly melted around me like mud and I started falling. I held my hand out for the light as it got smaller, desperate not to fall into darkness. I wouldn't be able to take it. _Please no! Don't let me fall, don't let me fall! Please let me fly, please let me fly, PLEASE!_

_**You can fly.**_

"Ahhhh!'?" A voice was surrounding me again, filling my head and my body. But this was different. It didn't make my head fell about to explode, it soothed me, calmed my blood and blocked out all other noise as I felt a sudden rush of peace. This voice was meant to be there, it was a part of me; it was me. Time slowed to a stop as _I_ gradually slowed to a stop. But the light was gone; it was dark again, and I was too late.

"What do I do now?" I whispered, and yet my voice sounded so loud in the silent space I may as well have been screaming.

_**Trust us. Believe us. **_

"_I do." _I said louder this time; I didn't want to be afraid of the noise in the quiet. I didn't want to be here.

_**You don't have to be. Relax. Dream. Forget the darkness. **_I closed my eyes.

_**Dream of wings. **_I imagined an eagle, majestic in all ways possible, magical in the way it moved. It spread its wings out, and they shined like the sun.

_**Dream of the sky. **_I created a beautiful sky, of cerulean blue and clear as far as the eye can see, not a single cloud over the horizon. The eagle soared over where nobody had been before, the wind rushing past it as it flew at neck-breaking speeds.

_**Dream of flying. Flying up until there is no sky left to fly.**_ The eagle, that lone eagle, looked at the sky above and lifted, higher and higher as the sky went on forever.

As I dreamt, I could feel myself lifting, flying up as I felt the eagle's wings beating strong on my back. Behind my eyes I could see the white light in front of me, blessing me with its golden brightness.

_**Fly to the light.**_ I obeyed. Without opening my eyes, I drifted forward and didn't hesitate to enter the light. I gasped as the brightness engulfed me, filled me, and chased away every speck of darkness left on me.

_Now what?_ I questioned the voice, content to stay here for eternity.

_**Now…Wake up.**_

My eyes snapped open and the room felt dark compared to the brilliant light I was in before. My eyes quickly adjusted and the sound of joyful cries filled the entire room. I found myself lying down on a soft bed and looking up at a finely decorated ceiling. But then I was suddenly squashed under Machi's weight as she hugged me around the neck, crying and repeating the same words over and over.

"Thank God, Thank God, Thank God…" She carried on crying and I hugged her back, although my hold was weak.

"Machi step back, give her some space." Katunei's voice rose high so to be heard over Machi's wails of happiness and fear. She reluctantly let go as Keikazu gently pulled her off and she sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. I sat up – or tried to – but Keikazu quickly pushed me down. It didn't take much force though, since I was still feeling very weak for whatever reason.

Keikazu had bright red eyes and there were tears stains down his cheek as he smiled wide at me. He was worried about me. He was happy I was okay. But there was something else, something in his eyes that screamed shock, suffering, hurt and…shame. He hid it well but it was there.

"How are you feeling Iniko?" Katunei spoke slowly and clearly, looking me directly in the eyes. I saw no suffering in her eyes, only the same shame as Keikazu.

"Fine, I think." I struggled slightly to talk and coughed to lose the edge in my voice. "What happened anyway?"

"I was stupid and careless and you almost payed the price for it." Katunei spoke with such guilt in her voice, such emotion that I found myself speechless. "My injures yesterday were caused by a group of strong, evil spirits that I noticed were crowding nearby the route we were walking on to meet the Wight Knight. The only reason they didn't attack us was because they realised we were strong, and they were gone by nightfall when we were weak." She paused for a moment, letting me digest the information before she continued. I was quite surprised she sensed them in the day; they are a lot more prominent in night. "I went yesterday to deal with them so that no innocents would be hurt, but they were stronger than I anticipated, and I was heavily wounded. I didn't realise that one weak one had clung to my soul to recover and avoid being slain. And then it clung to you and took over your body."

"Why me though?" Katunei looked away, unable to meet my eye.

Keikazu stepped forward, and it was then I noticed Patty, Erin and a few other people who I knew worked at the Inn were standing behind him. "This is a spirit that clings to those with heavy hearts and long spent suffering. It sensed the great suffering and pain in you, and was delighted to find such a…supplemental host. They specialise in convincing the host to commit suicide using their memories and twisting them around to be exactly all you've ever feared. They then devour the broken soul before it can go into the Heavens. The soul would never be free again and would be in eternal darkness until the spirit was slain." I stilled at the information. Was I really that miserable?

"How did I escape?"

"Well, Machi and I, both having high spiritual power levels, first attempted to simply pull the spirit off of your soul. But eventually we got to the point that had we pulled any harder, your soul would have been pulled out of your body and would disintegrate. This is because a soul needs a body to live on this world, but when the body dies, the soul normally goes to the Heavens. However, to have your soul ripped from you body would have been an unnatural death and your soul wouldn't be ready, nor would it be able to cope." Keikazu seemed to explain as clearly as he could, and I sort of understood, but not really.

Machi continued from there, also stepping forward. She had stopped crying and looked a lot calmer now. "When that didn't work, we tried a different approach. Instead of getting the spirit out, we tried to go _in_. And it worked to an extent; except that for the spell to work we needed balanced magic. Since I wasn't as strong or balanced as Keikazu I stopped and let him carry on."

"Then what?"

"Then Keikazu worked his but off to make an opening in your soul, but was pushed out a lot because you soul was so dark and black. But we made it to you just in time to stop you from doing the unthinkable, and we called out to you. But suddenly, you retreated further into your soul and the opening wasn't big enough for us to see you anymore. But a minute or two later you came back again and woke up, leading us to now." Machi was smiling, so I smiled back, but I was still so weak.

"Am I weak because the spirit was devouring my soul then?" I understood what that light was now. It made a lot more sense.

"Precisely." It was Katunei who spoke this time, and she was looking me in the eyes now, looking so sad and sorrowful that I was starting to feel overwhelmed by the amount of emotion she was showing us. This had never happened before. "I…you can't possibly imagine how sorry I am. I feel sick, and ashamed, and-"

"Hey, hold up there!" I sat up again, and I had enough strength this time to push Keikazu's steady hands away. "This is _not_ your fault! This is _no one's_ fault and I refuse to let you beat yourself up over this!" I sighed deeply and then took a deep breath, half because I had no idea what to say and half because I didn't want anyone to know how winded I was after I few sentences. "I knew that this, thing, was inside me when I woke up and I kept feeling it all morning. I didn't know what it was but I took it for granted and ignored it. If you dare blame yourself, you'll have to blame me _too_."

We stared at each other for a while, neither saying a thing, but then Katunei lowered her head and her shoulders lifted as she let out a single chuckle. The chuckle continued, becoming louder as her shoulders and head shook. Suddenly, she snapped her head back and let out the loudest, most joy filled laugh I'd heard in months. I stared at her, baffled as she started crying as well. She laughed and laughed and cried and cried until I was starting to think it would never end. But slowly, ever so slowly, it came to an end as Katunei panted for breath with a deep, happy smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"Thank you." She said, finally calm again.

"For what?" I barely spoke in a whisper, afraid she would start laughing again; even though it was a nice sight to see, it still spooked me a little to see the usually so controlled Katunei laughing so wildly and freely.

"For helping me forgive myself. I really needed to hear that, so thank you." She was still smiling and had opened her eyes now, which seemed to shine brighter than they ever had before.

I smiled back. "No problem."

* * *

><p>After a while of bickering between Erin, Patty, Keikazu and Machi over who should tend to me while I was still weak, Katunei shushed them all and shoved them out the door. I smiled gratefully and she said "get some sleep." And I did for the most part. I slept for a long time, so that when I did wake up it was midnight, and Machi was sitting in a chair next to the bed and was asleep with her head next to my thigh. Keikazu was asleep on the floor and I could faintly hear Katunei's and Erin's voices downstairs at the bar. There wasn't much other noise, so it must be a pretty slow night for the Inn.<p>

I lay back and pondered the other voice that had helped me find the light while I was in the recesses of my soul. I had thought it was a part of me, but was that correct? Had I simply imagined it in my desperateness for someone to help me? No, I thought, shaking my head, that wasn't right. That voice had been inside my mind, coming from the depths of my heart to aid me.

Now that I thought about it, I couldn't really place the voice in any sort of category. I couldn't tell if it were a girl or boy, rough or soft, or high or low. It was just…there. I remembered the calm I had felt when I heard that voice. What I wouldn't do to be calm like that again…

But…wait. Hear the voice…again? Could I do that? Could I somehow contact this voice inside of me?

I slowly, curiously searched my mind for any trace of the voice. I searched for a while, and even tried calling out to it. _Hello? Are you there?_

Nothing answered me.

I felt rather disappointed. I was getting quite excited over the voice, but now it seemed pointless, and I felt a bit of a fool. I settled down, trying to get to sleep again so I could wake up in the morning. It didn't take long, and just as I was on the edge of unconsciousness, I whispered in my mind, _Goodnight._ I fell asleep then, lost in la-la land once again.

**…**_**Goodnight.**_

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! New chapters up; what do you think?<p>

I actually stayed up until (checking time on laptop screen)…1:06 AM so I could finish this and I only just updated a couple days ago, so I'm pretty proud of myself for this one.

I'm sorry that the story hasn't actual moved from the storyline and that there have been so many improvisations. I honestly didn't predict any of this was going to happen when I first started writing this story, and I've surprised myself with the ideas I've come up with. But I promise that the next chapter will defiantly move along with the story line so that it doesn't become something completely different from the actual game it's based on.

**PLEASE READ THIS NEXT BIT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO IGNORE IT.**

Anyway, next chapter, I'm thinking of putting in a comedy relief character that will randomly appear when the going gets tough to give our characters something to laugh at. So, as a reader, what kind of occupation should you think this person should be? If you want, you could go into more details such as names, genders, ages, ect. It would be great if I could get some help on this. I'm looking forward to your thoughts!

Katunei999 XOXOX


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

**adventurerXD** – Thank you! I wasn't sure how keeping it off the storyline would be received, but this had made me more positive, so thanks! I really like making it so that every character has something that makes you wonder 'why did they say that?' and 'why did they react like that?' and getting people to understand that they are all separate people with different natures.

Because it seems that I can't make a decent link to another website, I'll just tell you the name of the website and you can use it if you want to. The name of the website is: **Realm Of Darkness**. You can use it to check out what the monsters I'm talking about look like. I hope it's useful!

…Thump.

"Whaaa…?" I blinked sleepily, my vision slightly blurred as I pondered why the bed was so cold and stiff. Then I realised that I'd fallen from my nice, comfy bed in the midst of my sleep, onto the fuzzy (yet still hard) mat that lay underneath the bed.

I groaned softly as I sluggishly stood up, my legs feeling slightly numb from lying still for so long, since the day before. I clamped my hands together and stretched them above my head, feeling satisfied at the popping _clicks_ that came from my neck and shoulders.

I let my arms slump at my side and then headed to the bathroom, to brush my short, pink hair and my teeth before going downstairs. My hair seemed to stand on end from all the tossing and turning I must have done last night, and it took forever to flatten it down. I didn't bother with a bath since I had one last night and I couldn't see the point, since we would be travelling a full day at least to get to Zere.

When I finished, I felt better and more ready for the day ahead as I strode into the elevator. I waited patiently; slightly surprised to find that there was now elevator music. That Erin really knew how to crank things up.

While waiting, I found myself thinking of what happened after I escaped from the spirit, and the strange, guilty look on Keikazu's face. I wonder what that was all about? I understood Katunei, but Keikazu hadn't done anything as far as I was concerned. I shrugged, deciding it was a matter for another day.

My calm and sleepy thoughts left me completely unprepared for what I saw when the elevator dinged, signalling that I was on the bottom floor, and opened. The only warning I got was the sound of a small crack, before an average sized man dressed in Warriors clothes smacked against the wall, and slumped down, face showing he was in shock.

_Ah._ After I studied his face for a second, it was obvious what the crack was. His nostrils were streaming blood heavily, and I was mildly impressed that whoever had thrown this punch had his broken nose bleeding so quickly. Not that I was encouraging to have him punched again or anything.

I turned to look at the culprit, and was once again completely unprepared for the sight I saw.

Standing there, fist still clenched tightly, body leaning forward from the heavy attack, was Keikazu.

I stood in shock staring at him, at the unfurling rage in his eyes, how the contours of his face were twisted into to a fierce scowl, how it seemed that right now, he hated that man with every fibre of his being.

Patty stepped forward from behind the counter and started scolding Keikazu, as Katunei also stepped forward, but instead to take responsibility for Keikazu's actions. He straightened up and let his still tight fists fall to his side, looking as though he wanted to do much more than simply punch the man.

Machi, who originally also had a look of, not hate exactly, more like distain, on her face, now looked at me and gasped.

"Iniko! You're awake!" She stated this loudly and everyone turned to look at me, Keikazu included. His head snapped up and his eyes searched for mine for a second, before locking with my gaze and I felt breathless for a moment.

I stepped forward casually, sitting down at the same table Machi was, and Keikazu must have, been sitting at. Keikazu had unclenched his fists and was watching me, his eyes following my figure and I felt stumped under his gaze.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get through to him any time soon, Patty gave a sigh before walking away and going over to check on the man that had been punched, presumably to apologize and get something for his nose.

Katunei gestured towards the table with a wave of her hand and Keikazu gave a quick nod, before sitting down in the seat next to mine, placing me between him and Machi. Katunei sat in the seat opposite mine, next to Machi and Keikazu with her head held in her hands and eyes closed.

After it seemed that nothing of interest was going to happen anytime soon, people started looking away and no one payed any more attention to us, other than the occasional glance or a stubborn glare from the bleeding man.

Things were silent at our table at first, until Katunei spoke up. "I'm disappointed that this has happened Keikazu. I was under the impression that you were more mature than that."

Machi fiddled with her hands, uncomfortable with the tense silent that had overcome the table. Keikazu was silent, staring at the table with an intensity I hadn't known his playful character was capable of.

I hadn't known he was capable of that rage either.

Realising that he wasn't going to speak up, Katunei spoke again. "I understand that the man's words were…frustrating and that we were all irked by his insolent manner." Machi gave a brief nodding, showing agreement to her words. "However, this did not give you the right to attack him."

It seemed for a while that Keikazu wasn't going to say anything, but he surprised me.

"…He insulted her honour." His words were clear and laced with annoyance, showing his obvious dislike for his scolding. His words were quiet, unwilling to make a shouting match out of this.

My eyes widened slightly, and I was even more confused about the situation.

Who's honour? I had a sinking feeling it wasn't just my friends - I just realized that they were my_ friends_ – that noticed my uncontrollable outburst.

Katunei, noticing my growing anxiety, brought her focus off Keikazu and spoke to me. "Allow me to explain, Iniko. That man was a Warrior, who approached our group after Keikazu came downstairs from checking on you, and suggested that whoever the employer was should let you go and hire him instead."

I felt my body go cold and I stilled in my seat, not daring to move. This was all I had; what would happen to me if they left me behind? I already knew without a doubt that I would be unable to go back to being alone again. My memories of loneliness were becoming blurry, I was finally forgetting.

I didn't ever want to remember.

Katunei continued, seeming to ignore my sudden motionless state, as I stared at the table. "He claimed that you were unfit to be a Warrior, and that you had become a shame upon your family for acting as such a weak and pitiful person, by so openly crying in public."

Oh Gods. I was right. Everything I had thought of had been right. It wasn't the spirit's influence; I was thinking completely clearly when I thought about my honour as a Warrior.

I was hoping that Katunei and the others would never have known about the doubts in my head, about how the display I showed was unacceptable for a Warrior. They were not raised as Warriors; how would they have ever known what it meant when I cried that day?

But that man had brought all my thoughts forward, had spoken all my worries and shames and, and…was entirely correct on all accounts.

When I had woken up yesterday, everyone showed relief for my well-being, but what had happened had never been discussed. Katunei could have easily had been thinking that she was going to let me go in the morning, when I felt more recovered.

What an idiot I'd been, thinking that everything was going to be okay. It would probably never be okay again.

"I informed him that it was only under the influence of an evil spirit that the event happened, and he argued back that that was only adding to his point and that a true Warrior would never have been caught so vulnerable." Katunei's eyes narrowed slightly, and the smallest flicker of anger burned dim in her eyes, before disappearing, leaving her near emotionless once again as she continued her story. "He claimed that a true Warrior, having realised that they were so weak, should have held their honour above their own life, and that you should have willingly ended yours already."

I gasped. The thought had never even occurred to me. Was that man right? Should die for my honour?

Keikazu caught my hand in his, and it was only then realised that was so distraught that I was trembling. And as much as I was embarrassed about it, I was too grateful for Keikazu's support to notice.

I briefly noted how comfortable it felt to have his hand resting on my own. How could a hand that caused so much damage be so soft?

"Just as I was about to tell him that I was happy with my decision to have you as my companion and thank him for his offer"

_What?_

"Keikazu decided that moment would be a good time to bestow a broken nose upon the man, and the scene continues as you walked in the room, Iniko."

…_What?_ "So…you're not going to…?" My words were quiet and weak-willed, but I wanted to hope, _so badly_ that I had been wrong.

Katunei smiled gently at me. "No, I am not going to hire him, or anyone else other then you, Iniko. I'm happy with your abilities and you get along well with the rest of the group. That's more than enough for me."

I couldn't help it.

I didn't even notice it as I jumped out of my chair, and ran around the table. I was too much buried in my shock and bathing in my happiness to take note of the fact that my arms had now wrapped around Katunei's being, and that the force of my body had almost sent her tumbling to the ground.

I was grinning wider than I had in a long time. I knew that.

I was doing the equivalent of squeezing the life out of Katunei body as I hugged her. I knew that too.

I was crying. Feelings of joy and relief that filled my mind and body and soul; that needed some form of release as it was overflowing, spilling over the edges, and came out in the form of tears.

I knew this and for once? I didn't care. I just didn't bloody care.

So I hugged Katunei as I laughed and cried at the same time, felt as she tentatively placed her arms around my back, loosely holding me as I felt Machi come around and hug her too.

I was probably making a fool of myself, but for once, I just didn't care. I didn't care what people thought of me, or what was going to happen, or what happened in the past.

I was just me.

As we exited the large gate of Stornway, I was still blushing from my performance at the Inn, but I wasn't worrying it. I just can't believe it took me this long to realise that Machi, Katunei and Keikazu _didn't care_ that I cried. In fact, I'm pretty sure their trying to encourage it.

Before we left, Katunei had surprised us all with a gift for each of us. Now not only did we have our wayfarer's clothes from her, but now we also had a leather shield each.

I was surprised that she had the money for this, since she hadn't been paid by the King yet, but turns out that she had a friend in Angel Falls who helped her out and gave her quite a sum. Not a lot, but enough to get her started and equipped with some new gear.

The fact that she spent it on us instead really said a lot.

Firstly, because it meant that she wanted us to all stick around for some time to come. After all, why buy someone new clothes and gear if you just wanted them for one trip?

Secondly, as far as I can tell, she hasn't got anything new for herself except a blue bandana. Despite the fact that she doesn't show it much, she is such a kind and giving person; and to such high extremes.

It's the same with Princess Simona. The second she asked, there seemed to be no question that we were going straight to Zere.

I wonder why Katunei became such a giving person?

Something caught my eye, and I turned my head towards the strange brown shape that was intruding on such a vivid green landscape.

I noticed what it was and walked over to pick it up, and saw that there were two more bags of it scattered around, so I picked those up as well.

The others noticed my distraction and gave questioning stares when I walked back over to them.

"Coagulant." I held one bag out to show them all, and Keikazu and Katunei smiled.

"What's coagulant?" Machi asked, pointing at it and I opened the bag carefully.

"It's a poisonous powder that puts an enemy into a state of paralysis. It's really useful for an enemy that won't keep stil – Hey, don't touch that!" Machi, for whatever God-forsaken reason had decided that it would be alright to touch the power which I had _just said_ would paralysis her.

I closed the bag quickly and stuffed it in my satchel, before taking out a crushed moonwort bulb that I had grinded a few weeks ago.

"Here, swallow this." Her body was completely frozen, but she was just about able to open her mouth. I sighed, absently wondering why Keikazu and Katunei weren't bothering to help.

I held the crushed vegetable to her mouth and slowly poured a fraction of it into her mouth. I heard her swallow and started counting.

_1, 2, 3…_

"AHHHHH! Ewwwww, ew, ew, ew!" Machi was jumping up and down, scratching at her tongue with her little nails.

I couldn't help the burst of laughter that ran through me, and Keikazu joined in as well. Katunei was giving a slightly confused smile, and Machi was chugging down a bottle of water from her bag.

She turned to me, almost near crying from the taste. "How could you do that to me? So _sour_…!" her eyes accused me, and I finally managed to stop laughing.

"It's your own fault for touching it. I said it would paralysis you." Machi started sulking, mumbling about how she didn't think it would have any effect on humans.

Katunei's confused look was gone, and I guessed that she didn't know that coagulant was so sour.

That was strange though, for a traveller; most travellers had a sufficient amount of knowledge about certain plants, because you _had_ to have had eaten most of them at least once when fighting monsters. This didn't seem to be the case with Katunei though.

Was this Katunei's first time travelling? I hadn't thought so, because she had seemed so confident, but what if this was her first time? If so, she had hid it really well. Well, not hid it, rather didn't seem to find the need to mention it.

We began our journey to Zere, going around Stornway first and then we crossed over a large, concrete bridge that covered a river. By this time, the sun was starting to set and we had already battled three monsters.

Machi had stopped her sulking hours ago, and had gone back to sticking to my side like super glue as she chattered endlessly about useless things.

She asked me and the others all sorts of unusual questions, and when I asked why, she gave me a funny look and said, "Because I want to get to know my friends better, of course!"

Soon enough, the scenery began to change, although it was hard to tell because it was so dark. But I could defiantly tell we were almost there by the sudden large, patches of crops we were walking through, that grew taller than Keikazu.

Keikazu suggested setting camp up and continuing in the morning, but I insisted that we were almost there, and that it was just a little farther.

But in compromise, the pace we were walking at slowed down, and Machi decided she would rather walk with Katunei, as she attempted to pry any answers she could get out of her.

That reminded me of a piece of information, which _I _should try to pry out of someone.

"Hey Keikazu?" I slowed down a bit so I was walking next to him, and he looked at me curiously.

"Yes?"

"You know back at the Inn, when I woke up after the whole spirit thing?" He gave a cautious nod, so I continued. "Why did you look so guilty? I mean, I understand Katunei, but…"

He didn't answer me, and he looked away. It was too dark to see the expression on his face, so I couldn't tell if he was quiet because he was angry I brought it up, or guilty.

"…When I searched your soul. I had found you, but I couldn't get to you. I…was able…to watch what was happening to you. What it said to you." I stared in surprise, that not being the answer I expected. "You weren't aware of it but…you were flashing through your memories, and the most that showed up were your…particularly bad ones." He turned to look at me suddenly, and I could see the obvious pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Iniko. I never intended to invade your private thoughts, or find out about any of it that way. I was hoping I'd find out in a _different _way, by you talking to me abou-"

His words were cut off when Machi's shrill, quick scream echoed over the field.

My sword was out in an instant as I scanned the area best I could, and I could see small, subtle movements and shapes in the dark.

Without warning, a razor sharp object sliced forward in front of me, and felt my cheek burn from the contact.

I ignored it as the newly identified Ragged Reaper swung again as I did a quick back step. My eyes searched for Machi and Katunei, but they were hidden in the darkness. The only clue I had that they were safe was the screeching sound of more Ragged Reapers being attacked and the lack of screaming.

But that could also mean they were in too much pain to scream.

I saw quick movements in front of us, now that I knew what to look for, and I felt myself becoming very drowsy.

"Damn!" I faintly heard Keikazu next to me as I began to sway on my feet, and did my best to grab inside my bag to find my crushed Wakerobin powder, but I was already falling as I hit the ground with a thud. "Iniko! Hang in there, okay?"

I did my best to nod, and I was so tired. A minute wouldn't hurt, right…? …NO! I had to stay awake; I had to eat the Wakerobin powder.

It took a surprising amount of effort to move as I reached into my bag and dragged out a small bottle containing light pink powder. Yep, this was the one.

I resisted the urge to just forget everything and sleep as I attempted to unclasp the lid, but I kept reminding myself that Keikazu was fighting alone, Katunei and Machi's whereabouts were unknown, and it was the dead of night where no one would come and help us.

I finally found the strength to pry the lid off and I poured the contents down my throat.

I felt a bubbling sensation inside my stomach and leapt off the floor in instants, all thoughts of sleep immediately eradicated. I became completely hyper, filled with enough energy that I could burst, that needed a release. And what better release then kicking a monster but?

I sprung forward and Keikazu called after me, warning me to stay back, but I couldn't listen. I found that my eye sight was better, and I could clearly make out their movements now. I unsheathed my sword swiftly, before slashing it straight through the Ragged Reapers neck.

I giggled as I lopped off its head.

It disappeared, but I was still worried about Katunei and Iniko, so I quickly scooped up the rewards it left behind and stuffed them in my bag as I grabbed Keikazu's wrist to pull him along. After a few moments of running, we broke free of the tall crops and appeared in a field, where, to our relief, Katunei and Iniko were finishing off a Ragged Reaper.

It was dazed, an obvious showing of Katunei's Flower Power while Machi gave it a whack with her staff. It puffed into black smoke, leaving behind only gold.

Katunei collected it and noticed us, and Machi bounded towards us, wrapping me in a gleeful hug, as was becoming habit. "Ohhh, Iniko that was really scary! It just popped out of nowhere and went straight for Katunei! How did your end of it go?"

Used to her sudden pouncing, I carefully pried her off and she contented herself with simply clinging to my sleeve.

"We only faced one, but it managed to get a swipe at my cheek before we could kill it." Now that Katunei's candle was burning bright, everyone could see the bleeding cut on my cheek.

"It did? I'm sorry Iniko, I didn't even notice." Keikazu was getting that guilty look in his eyes again, and I was desperate to drive it off, once and for all.

So I hit him.

"Owww!" Keikazu whined as I gave him a swift, hard punch on his arm, and he held it in surprise.

"Well, stop apologizing so much. I swear, the sky would be falling down and you would find _some_ way to blame yourself!" As I was saying this, Machi had her hand hovering over my cheek, and a luminous, turquoise light was emitting from her hand. I felt the cut in my cheek healing, but still felt the dried blood there after she was done, and tried to rub it off with my hand.

After Machi had everyone healed up, we continued walking for about ten minutes, when we clearly saw some man-made lights only a little farther ahead, and we soon arrived in Zere.

The first thing that caught my attention was the absolutely _huge_ tree that seemed to stand directly in the centre of the town.

It stood upon a large hill, and the trunk was tall and dark, with roots that stretched over the edges. The branches spread out over the entire village, so that everyone was in a constant shower of pink, raining petals.

And yet somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought I had seen better.

Machi's face was the very image of delight as we walked into the village. We were surprised when an elderly woman approached us; I assumed everyone would be asleep by now.

"Och, we dinnae often get visitors all the way out here." Her face was old and wrinkled, but not at all stressed, as she smiled at us. "Welcome to Zere! Our beloved tree is in bloom at the minute, so you've come at a good time. Just make yourself at home, eh?"

"Thank you, we'll do just that." Katunei smiled at the woman, before we left and wandered around for a bit.

We arrived at the Inn and Katunei paid 16 Gold so that we could stay overnight. It was a strange night, where I found myself tossing and turning in my sleep. For whatever reason, I was really edgy and couldn't seem to relax. But slowly, almost hesitantly, a wash of calm ran over me, and I was engulfed in it so quickly that I was fast asleep in seconds.

When we all woke up, we set our sights on to go look for the lady who knew the nursery rhyme and asked the woman at the desk of the Inn where she lived. She replied that she was living at the end of the village, "just go 'round the hill and down the stairs, and that's 'er there."

As we walked up the hill, we found that it was like a spiral staircase to get to the top, and when we did, the sight was a rather pretty view of Zere. We looked around and found the stairs, headed down them and saw a quite cosy little house.

"That _must_ be her house, right?" Machi asked, enthusiastic as ever.

"Sure looks like it." I replied, feeling a bit more relaxed than usual under the pink raindrops.

We stood in front of the door and knocked, and entered cautiously upon hearing nothing.

Inside was a clean, small home and two woman seated at a table. One had her hair tied in a bun at the top of her head, and was wearing a brown wearing a plain brown dress. Her face was thin and pinched-like. The other had her hair back in a low ponytail and was wearing a deep violet dress.

"Wheesht, Alanna! There you go again, blethering about the old days."

"I was actually a wee bit jealous of you back then, Preta." 'Alanna's' face was soft, if not a bit sad.

Just then, she seemed to notice our presence and looked up at us. "Aye?"

With that 'Petra' also looked up at us in surprise, but soon looked with kindness instead. "Och, we've company! Welcome, welcome!"

Katunei spoke up first. "Hello, pardon our intrusion, would either of you have, by chance, worked in Stornway Castle a while back?" Ahh, good ole Katunei; polite as ever.

"The lady who used to work at the castle?" Petra questioned, and then turned to gesture at her friend, Alanna. "That'd be Alanna, you're talking about. That's her, sitting just opposite."

Alanna spoke up then, gaze curious. "Aye, that's right. I used to look after Princess Simona. Why do you ask?"

"Actually, we were hoping we could hear a nursery rhyme that you used to sing to her when she was small." I said.

"You want to hear the nursery rhyme I used to sing to her when she was small?" I nodded my head, vaguely wondering if she was somewhat hard of hearing. "Well, I can't deny a request like that, can I?" She turned to Petra. "You'll sing along with me, won't you, Petra?"

Petra nodded. "The Right Knight ditty? Aye, I could sing that in my sleep." They turned towards us, and I looked around at the others to see if they had had the same reaction I had. They were, indeed, looking slightly confused, except for Katunei, who betrayed nothing but a small dent in between her eyebrows.

_Giddy up, Giddy up, And away he goes!_

_The Right Knight sets off on his stead,_

_Of search of evil he rides._

_If he can defeat the terrible beast,_

_He'll be home to wed his bride!_

_The town is full of laughter,_

_Preparing a feast fit for a queen,_

_Och! But then disaster!_

_The Right Knight's nowhere to be seen!_

_Bird, north, Brigadoomward on,_

_Tell her that her knight is gone,_

_Bird, north, Brigadoomward on,_

_Tell her that her knight is goooone!_

With the song finished, Alanna gave us a smile. "Well, that's the song, dearie. I hope it was to your liking."

"It was very helpful. Thank you for your time." Katunei bowed slightly and the rest of us did the same.

"Oh, it was no problem, hon. But if you don't mind me asking, why come all this way just to hear an old nursery rhyme?"

"We are in search of the land of Brigadoom by request of the Princess."

"Och, so you want to find Brigadoom, do you? In that case, I'd pay attention to the part about the bird flying north. Why don't you try heading north yourself and see what you can find?"

"Head north, huh?" I said absently as we walked down the hill.

"I suppose that we should. How far north should we travel, though?" Keikazu asked, probably to Katunei.

"It's still early. We can head out and see if there's anything out there. The map shows a great expanse that appears to be unoccupied, plenty enough for a castle to be stationed there." Katunei replied while looking intently at her map, pointing to the area we would be heading.

"I wonder if we'll find Brigadoom…?" Machi questioned, hands held behind her head while staring up at the vast sky.

"Well, if it's there, it can't be that hard to find. It's a kingdom with its own _nursery rhyme_! It must exist _somewhere_." I reasoned.

"Actually, that's been bothering me." Keikazu confessed, confusion in his features. "How can one create a nursery rhyme on something that happened so recently? Surely the Princess would be insulted by such a thing? It just doesn't add up in my head."

"S-Somebody help me!" The conversation was interrupted by a man's cries as he ran into the entrance of the village, looking left and right desperately. My hand was already wrapped around the hilt of my sword, ready to bring it out at the first sign of danger.

I heard the heavy sounds of hoofs against the ground, and released my grip on my sword lightly as the Wight Knight galloped into view. But the man, however, had a different reaction.

"Aargh! We're done for!" The man continued to scream his pleas as he ran away once more. His speed, unsurprisingly, was unable to help him escape from the Wight Knight as he charged after the man. "Help! Help!"

The man didn't run for long, as he soon found himself cornered, and the Wight Knight halted.

"Why do you run from me? I just want to talk with you. I mean you no harm." I was pleasantly surprised to find the Wight Knight's voice a lot less scratchy, and was glad that my ears would be safe from the painful sound.

The man suddenly became angry at the words, and shook his head viciously, pointing a finger at the Wight Knight. "Dinnae gie me that! I saw that witch in the woods out lookin' for ye, so I did!"

The man continued his rant, seeming to forget his fear. "A real piece o' work, she was, red eyes a-blazin' an' all! Asked me if I'd seen her slave, the Wight Knight, so she did!" He calmed down now, but had annoyance in his eyes instead of anger. "That's you, I'd wager. Ye're her slave, are ye not?"

The Wight Knight looked at the man, and I got the impression he had raised his eyebrow. Well, if he had any.

"Do I look like a witch's slave to you? I've never heard anything so ridiculous!" His tone was bored and insulted at once, and I snorted.

The Wight Knight heard the noise and turned sharply, and upon seeing us trotted over, startling the man. "It's Katunei, is it not? What are you doing here?"

Machi answered first, and I was really surprised at how forward she was being with someone who originally scared the daylights out of her. "We've been searching for clues about Brigadoom!" She said with enthusiasm.

She held her body with no thought of fear, and she was speaking with confidence. So Machi trusted him? I reluctantly let go of my sword.

"You've been trying to find out more about Brigadoom? You didn't really need to go to such trouble on my account." He paused for a moment, then spoke up. "So…were you able to learn anything?"

"Yes somewhat. Tell me, have you ever been referred to as the 'Right Knight'?" Katunei asked, and I watched as the man from before was slowly edging away from us, the look on his face having returned to ridiculous fear.

Probably wondering what would happen to him after snapping at the guy with a sword. I resisted the urge to snicker.

"The Right Knight? Yes, that's what they used to call me back in Brigadoom. However did you find that out?"

"You see, there's the strange thing. There appears to be a song about you." Keikazu answered, still looking perplexed about the matter.

"Surely not! There's a song about me!'?" The Wight Knight recoiled in his saddle, shock staining his voice. "This is all very odd. Surely I'm not just a figment of a storyteller's imagination?" His voice trailed off, and he sat forward in his saddle once again.

"The only clue to finding Brigadoom, however, is the words 'Bird, North, Brigadoomward on'." Katunei explained.

"'Bird, North, Brigadoomward on'? That's the only clue there was in the song?" At Katunei's nod, he turned around to face the gate of Zere.

"Then I suppose there's nothing for it but to follow the bird's example. Northward ho!" Just as he was about to kick his stead on, he turned around again and looked at me.

"You are the Warrior, correct? The one I faced in battle?" I nodded in surprise, wondering what he wanted with me. "The skills that you preformed in battle were impressive and your reflexes are sharp. You have a strong loyalty to your friends and fight to protect them, correct?" I nodded again, not knowing where this was going. "With training, you could become exemplary; you could even become a Knight of Brigadoom if you plead alliance!"

And with that said, he rode off on his stallion, leaving behind a stunned (and flattered) girl and her friends.

Hi everyone! Katunei999 here, what do you think of the latest chapter?

I have to that I quite like this chapter. I spent a good half of the day on it, and even brought it into the car with me so I could finish going through it! Anyway, if you could tell me what you think of it, that'd be great.

I look forward to your thoughts!

Katunei999 XOXOX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

**adventurerXD – **Yeah, Iniko's not the type to hit someone when she's feeling that emotional, especially because it might have insulted her honour to attack someone who she believed was right. I'm happy Keikazu finally got a chance to show how manly and macho he is. I've kinda been playing him off as a guy who can sweet talk a monkey dragon, but isn't as good as using his fists.

I'm glad you liked the chapter, and that you realise how annoying it must be for the characters when it's all "You're our hero" this and "You're our saviour" that and nobody even looks at them. There is NO WAY the Hero would survive through the game without some friends by his/her side.

**Hirundine – **Thank you! I'm glad that I've kept you entertained that long. Am I really? I didn't think I was doing too well!

Yeah, I like to think of things from a different point of view; the Hero gets boring every once in a while! And don't worry, info will come out in due course. I've pretty much got Machi figured out, but she lives somewhere far off, so we won't get to any mega drama for her for a while. But something will happen to get the info out of her before that. Keikazu…I have a general idea of where he is going, and I think I will be working on him next after the characters are over the shock of Katunei being a Celestian.

Thanks for the advice! I thought I was laying it on a bit thick, but I couldn't help myself. I was typing it all put and the chapter was done before I knew it! I have a tendency to jump straight into the action.

I'm glad that I'm helping! I think the only reason that I'm good at writing is because I like to read a lot.

Well, I'm really sorry this update took so long, but I WILL be quicker in the future. Promise!

* * *

><p>I gave a grunt as I ran my sword through the Brownie's belly, and it took mere seconds for the monster to poof into a layer of black smoke, leaving my sword hanging in nothing but plain air. I sheathed my sword and bent down as the smoke cleared, scooping up the abandoned Gold that the monster had left behind. I pocketed the cash in my satchel, and turned to the rest of the group.<p>

Right after our reunion with the Wight Knight (and what a strange reunion it was) we left Zere and began travelling north, as the nursery rhyme had pointed us. Katunei was adamant to find Brigadoom today, as she said the charted land on the map we were heading for, was the most likely spot for the castle to be. The Wight Knight was following behind us, but not close enough that any of us could converse with him.

So for the past few hours, we've been travelling north down the lands past Zere. We were all surprised at how quickly the scenery changed. Suddenly there was a lack of grass beneath our feet, and patches of poison puddles were showing up all over the place. The monsters had become stronger and more vicious, leaving us a little fatigued after a battle.

And every time we pushed on, the more we began to lose belief in the fact that there was a kingdom ahead.

What kind of kingdom would be able to survive in such a swamp ridden land? Surely after some time they would have figured out that this isn't a good place to be and leave?

The monster's aggression was also a bad sign. It normally meant that they weren't used to having humans on their land and they wanted us off. But they were so clumsy and uncoordinated, like they hadn't had to fight someone off in ages. I could only assume this was because they hadn't fought with humans for a while.

Even with all the evidence in front of us, telling us that there was no kingdom ahead, we marched forward.

I could tell that Keikazu had caught on, but it didn't look as if Machi had noticed anything was wrong. She still had a smile on her face as she trudged forward, delicately side-stepping a small patch of poison laid in front of her. Machi was either trying to keep a positive side to this for all our sakes –which was a very Machi-like thing for her to do – or she honestly didn't know that we have most likely spent the last few hours dodging acid burns and hammer strikes for nothing.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I walked smack damn into the middle of a tree trunk.

"Urh!" I cried out as my hands flew to my nose, and I could already feel the blood seeping through my fingers.

"Hm?" The others turned around, wondering what the holdup was.

"Iniko? What happened, you ok?" Machi asked, looking concerned. I was about to reply, but blood spurted out of my nose again, and it poured through my hands heavier than before. "Oh, your nose!" Machi ran over and clamped my hands down as she examined my face. After a few moments of staring hard, she gently placed her hand on my nose and her hand started glowing.

She held them there for a couple of seconds, before pulling them away. "Thanks, Machi." I said as I grabbed out some tissues from my satchel and wiped my hands clean best I could. At the questioning look on everyone's faces, I confessed my screw up. "I wasn't concentrating and kinda…walked into a tree."

I heard a snort and glared at Keikazu's quickly turned back. Next came muffled laughter, and my glare intensified as we kept walking, focusing in on the back of his head. I felt satisfied when his laughter turned to shivering.

"…Huh?" I looked at Machi where she stood still, looking confused. I looked to where she was looking and also stopped walking. We all stopped and took in what was before us.

To our sides were broken statues, one with its upper body lying by its feet. A gate stood ahead of us, but that's all it was. No walls around it, just a heavy metal gate and it's supporting brick sides. The gate had an emblem on the front that looked similar, but I couldn't place where from. Looking past the gate, you could see the jaggedly smashed walls and stairways, because there simply were no walls. Not even a roof; it was a wonder that the entire thing hadn't fallen down yet. Pools of acid stained the grounds, and bubbled menacingly, an oozing purple that gave off a foul stench, even at a distance.

Machi jumped when a flash of lighting struck, and no one could deny how ominous the castle looked when it was illuminated in that light.

And that's when it hit me. We were here. This was it.

This is Brigadoom.

Lightning struck again, and a large piece of brick collapsed off the side of the gate.

Or, at least, _was_ Brigadoom.

A presence brushed past my side, and I jumped back, sword in hand. I had not even registered the Wight Knight's arrival, and sheathed my sword as he gazed over his old home. "No! This can't be Brigadoom." He protested sharply, as if scolding us for even thinking that this was his home.

We were silent to his rage, unwilling to speak the words that were obviously true. _This is Brigadoom, this is your home! There's a song about because it happened hundreds of years ago! Everyone else is dead, and you are the_ living dead! But no one spoke.

"I don't understand. How can I have been away for so long that it's fallen into such disrepair?" He looked down for a moment, but then looked up at the sky. "And where is my beloved Mona?" His stead reared as he yelled to the heavens. "Princess Mona! Mona!" His stead charged forward, and crashed into the gate, knocking it down with ease. I hadn't the will to tell him, to explain what had happened to his love. Best to let him search; let him at least credit himself for knowing he looked in every place possible for her before he stopped. But would he ever stop?

* * *

><p>We had battled through monsters, been forced to run through shin deep puddles of acid, and due to its crumbling state, nearing fallen off of the higher floors of the castle. We searched through corridors and looked inside decaying rooms. I'm not sure what we were looking for, but we kept going anyway, Machi looking as if she were about to cry when the acid ate at her legs, and ended up getting poisoned. I had only one cure left, but I wouldn't leave her like that.<p>

But I shouldn't have bothered, because she ended up crying anyway. She cried at the trailblazing bandana we found locked in a chest at the top of a watch tower. She cried as Katunei slipped it on over her hair, saying a prayer of thanks to the ones who had left it behind. She cried when we came to what could have been a library, with the books still intact and clear enough so we could read them and learn from the past. She cried when we saw two human skeletons close together, a small one curled within the elder one's embrace. The final embrace of mother and child.

And I could understand why she was crying. This here, the ground we were walking on, used to be a beautiful room with pretty wallpaper and a little crib by the side. This used to be a room where a child slept, and ate and grew older. This used to be a room where a child _lived._ Where they lived and breathed and had their whole life ahead of them. This room used to contain _life._

But now it only held death, and the despair of it smothered the air and made it difficult to breathe.

I looked to see how Keikazu and Katunei were holding up, and was surprised to see Keikazu nearly expressionless. The only clue that he was disturbed by what we were seeing was the small dent above his eyebrows and the slight down turn of his lips.

Katunei seemed to be doing well as always, but now she had gone pale as a sheet, and her eyes shifted quickly, seeming slightly wild as she looked around at things over and over again. I thought back to how I once had the idea that Katunei had never travelled before, and I wondered if she was prepared for this sight. Keikazu certainly seemed to be.

Was Keikazu used to sights like this? The constant view of death and destruction as life around every corner was slowly wasting away, like a shrivelling flower locked up in a closet? I thought of Keikazu as he normally was, with his cheeky smile and open, bright eyes that were like the window to his soul. Never once had I seen the despair of death or war in his eyes. His eyes were like a child's, carefree and open to every emotion he felt. You would never have guessed that such a person had seen sadness like this.

Abruptly, a group of monsters shot out at us from behind, and I sighed as I drew my sword, now depressed by my morbid thoughts.

* * *

><p>We had been in here for hours now, fighting through so many monsters that my satchel had become nearly full. Sometimes I simply couldn't be bothered to pick up the Gold they left behind, but always made myself, as my father's words of always being prepared came to mind.<p>

We had become so weak and tired, that Katunei had actually once stumbled over and didn't get up for a minute. Machi was doing her best to heal everyone, but she couldn't keep doing it for long. She was going to burn herself out, and Katunei and Keikazu's Heal spells wouldn't be enough to keep us going. I luckily brought some Heal potions, but they weren't going to last long.

As Machi finished healing us up again, we continued trekking forward through this nightmare castle, hoping that soon we would find whatever we were looking for, and be satisfied enough to leave.

We soon came to a long hallway devoid of monsters, and we walked forward cautiously, and I was almost afraid of what could possibly keep this monster infested place away from this spot. We turned a corner to find a large door, and Katunei pushed it open slowly.

I pushed the door open wider as I stared at the scene before me. At the end of a long, mouldy blue carpet, the Wight Knight stood, sword in hand, facing something that was blocked from my view by his body.

"Ka ha ha! Welcome home, ma love. I've been lookin' ev'rywhere for ye. Ye wernae hidin' from me were ye, ye naughty boy?" The voice made my spine chill, and we all stepped forward and around the Wight Knight to see a…woman, I think, sitting in what appeared to be a throne. But then the villager's words came back to me.

"_A real piece o' work, she was, red eyes a-blazin' an' all! Asked me if I'd seen her slave, the Wight Knight, so she did!"_

So she was a witch. That could explain a lot.

She had light blue skin and long, violet hair that waved over her, well, wings. She had, as the villager said, red eyes glowing like a fire, and was wearing a tight, red gown to match.

"…Morag!" The Wight Knight spat her name out like it was a dead bug, and I could feel the killing essence radiating off him in waves. "Now I understand. Now I remember everything. I left Brigadoom in search of you, so I could destroy you."

The witch, Morag, cackled cruelly as she rose from the throne and stepped forward. "Ka ha ha! But it was I who defeated you, an' wrapped ye in ma sweet, sweet embrace…" She took another step, eyeing the Wight Knight gleefully. "An' I had ye all tae maself there for a century or two, in oor own private wee world o' darkness…Ye're all mine, an' dinnae forget it. Ye're my Wight Knight in shinin' armour…"

"Enough!" The Wight Knight's sudden outburst didn't surprise me in the least, as I could sense his growing rage at each of her words. "_This_" he swung his sword around to emphasise his point, "is all _your_ doing! What have you done with her? Where is my Mona?" The question was expected, but the answer was one we would all dread to hear.

The Wight Knight leapt up with his sword extended, fully intending to impale her with death's blow. But Morag did not move, only stood there as her eyes glowed almost as bright as the sun. Before he could even get close, two beams of purple darkness shot out at him from her eyes and sent him crashing to the ground, as he rolled backward a few times before being still.

We rushed toward him, worried that his rage would truly end his life this time. But up he rose, shrouded by a dark miasma that seemed to be pushing its way into his very soul. He cried out in pain as electricity crackled around him, as he stood immobilized by agony.

"Ka ha ha! Ye silly nyaff! The earthquake broke the spell I placed on ye, but there's nothin' that can stand in the way o' true love." The Wight Knight shook violently as he attempted to lift his head. "I'll put another spell on ye, and we'll be all alone together in the darkness again before ye know it. Just the two of us…-"

"No WAY!" We all stood in utter silence as Machi's words rolled around the room. She had moved to stand in front of the Wight Knight, and had her arms spread out to protect him. She had a fierce look in her eyes that I hadn't seen in her before, and she didn't have one inch of fear on her face.

Half of me was cheering her on for being so brave and facing her fears. The other half was screaming at her '_Now isn't the _bloody time_ to face your fears!' _

I was terrified to move, terrorized by the fact that one wrong movement could easily cost Machi her life. More resistant to spells or not, this is _not_ the kind of thing she should be facing alone! I must have looked a fool, hand held out towards her, one foot already forward, face twisted into mindless worry.

"And who might you be, hm? Ye're no here tae steal my beloved Right Knight away from me, are ye?" Machi jaw tightened stubbornly, but before she could answer, Morag began again. "Ha! Well, ye're a fool if ye are! Can ye not feel the strength of the curse I've put on my poor wee darling? It's pure dead powerful."

Machi held her head higher, but a flicker of fright lit in her eyes as Morag lifted a knife to her mouth and licked the tip. "Dinnae worry yer pretty wee heid if ye cannae, though. Ye'll find out soon enough for yerself! Ka ha ha!"

Before I could even realise what was happening, Katunei had shoved Machi out of the way as Morag once again used her beams of darkness and they were aimed directly at Katunei. She raised her hands together around her body like a shield, and was suddenly engulfed by the attack.

My mouth was open in a silent scream as I watched Katunei take that darkness on full force, and Machi didn't look much better. Katunei's form was hard to see now, and was surrounded by waves of black.

Morag looked on at her smugly, almost looking bored, and my sword was out of its sheath and ready to cut her throat out before I knew it. Keikazu placed a steady hand on my shoulder and I glanced up at him. He was staring intently at Katunei, so I chanced looking at her as well, hoping it was over.

Katunei's arms were so tight around herself I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't move them away later, but at least the darkness had faded enough that I could see her form. I looked at Morag again, determined to seek revenge and clear Katunei's curse, but Morag suddenly reared back in shock.

Keikazu gasped, and I whipped my head around to look at Katunei once more. And there she was. Free of the curse entirely and standing there as if she just needed to brush a piece of lint off of her shoulder.

"Wh-what…? I've the cruellest, most crippling curses known tae mortal kind…how could they not work…? Just what exactly are ye? If ye were mortal, my curse couldnae have failed."

Katunei said not a word, just waited there, ready for attack. "…Wait…ye're not…one of them, are ye? Ach, no! We cannae be havin' this!" She shifted her stance and held her knife up at Katunei. "Why couldn't ye just leave us in peace, eh? Now I'm goin' tae have tae make yer pretty wee face a whole lot less lovely!"

Morag jumped up so instantly I almost didn't see the movement, her knife pointed at Katunei. Katunei jumped out of the way with a Minstrel's grace and had her fan out in moments.

Machi stood up quickly and started praying a heal spell, her wand pointed at Katunei. Once the spell was over, which only took seconds, Katunei let out a sigh of relief, and I guessed that the curse took more out of her then she let on.

Keikazu held his wand in front of him and chanted a spell, and Morag was suddenly pierced by a large hunk of ice that just appeared above her head and it plunged into her shoulder, and Morag hissed.

My turn. I brought my sword up and ran forward with speed, hoping she was still too dazed from Keikazu's spell to see me coming just yet. I got close enough to land a powerful strike on her arm, and very nearly cut it off, but Morag clawed at my face and I jumped back. My face was burning from what must have been acid in her nails, but I ignored it.

I wasn't sure how long it took, but we eventually began to wear her down. Her attacks didn't hold as much power, her spells failed more often, she took more and more of our hits each time she dodged. I knew that she was going to fall soon, but we were tired. We had been battling for hours before, and had been walking for hours before that as well. In fact, I was kinda surprised that we lasted so long. But I knew this had to be the final hit.

Recently, while training, I had learned a new move. It seemed to be especially effective on dragons, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't do heavier damage then a normal attack on a witch. I swung my sword forward, putting everything I had into this final swing.

My sword dug deep into her stomach, and she wailed loudly, screaming bloody murder as her wings flung back, and her hands came around my neck. I let one hand off my sword to try and fight her off, but I had no strength left. I could feel myself losing air, struggling to breathe as Morag's eyes filled with sick pleasure, and the corners of my vision were turning black.

Right before I felt myself blacking out, a fist snapped forward with lightning speed and punched Morag above her eye. She recoiled, surprise loosening her hold on my neck, as she flew from the impact and hit the wall with a thud.

I slid down to the ground, and two strong arms appeared underneath me, hoisting me up with one hanging under my kneecaps and the other around my waist. I looked at Keikazu, hoping my eyes showed how grateful I was, and I let my head loll against his chest.

"No…Ma Wight Knight…our eternal world together…no more…" It took me a second, out of dreariness, to realize that it was Morag's voice, and I almost groaned at how _impossible_ it seemed to kill the damn wench. "But, ma love…ye must ken that ye cannae turn back the centuries. Yer beloved Mona is no more…Ka…ha ha…Now ye're doomed tae walk alone in eternal despair…Ka ha ha ha ha…!" And with those final words, her head rose up as her body quickly dissolved into darkness.

The sound of multiple coins clattering signified just how much she had left behind without even a glance, but that wasn't what I was preoccupied with at the moment. Keikazu had turned to the Wight Knight, and we watched as he collapsed to his knees, Katunei stood in front of him carrying an unconscious Machi on her back. "Princess Mona! It can't be true!"

All was silent. No one had a clue what to say. Yes, he was free from one curse, but he was now trapped within another. To keep living for all eternity, knowing that you were too late to save the one you loved, was truly a curse in itself.

Something flickered next to Katunei and I stared hard at the space, but I could see nothing there anymore. "With your help, I finally returned to Brigadoom. And yet…The passing of time has destroyed my homeland. And my beloved Mona is no longer here to welcome me." A long pause. "I came home at last, but alas it was too late."

"You are not too late." Crisp, clear words were spoken behind the Wight Knight, and we all stilled, no clue as to who else was here. The Wight Knight's head slowly turned, seeming uncaring about whoever it was. But upon seeing the person, did a back take. I think we all did.

"That necklace!" Standing behind the Wight Knight, was the Princess Simona. How in the seven hells she had made it all the way here to Brigadoom and through all those corridors of monsters, and with no weapons, baffled me so completely, that I just gave up trying to figure it out. It would most likely remain a mystery to me forever more; and besides, there was no need to use my brain right now, when I was so tired I could sleep for a month and still be tired when I woke up.

Princess Simona stepped forward on the dirty mat, looking completely out of place in her beautifully sown silk dress, and stopped behind the Wight Knight. "Princess Mona! I don't…aren't you…?" She slowly shook her head, looking completely serene as she gazed over the Wight Knight.

"I made you a promise. I swore I would wait for you, no matter how long it took." …_Is this really Princess Mona…? _I watched in near awe, wondering if _this_ was the power of true, honest love, as cheesy as it may sound. The Princess – whichever one it was – held her hand out to him. "My beloved Right Knight…Take my hand and dance with me! The first dance we would have had as man and wife…"

The Wight Knight stared at her hand for a second, and then slowly stood, turning to her. "Princess Mona…you forgive me?" Her head tilted to the side, and her smile was adoring. The Wight Knight took her hand without hesitance, and lowered his head close to hers. And it began.

I watched, transfixed by their elegant movements and grace, at how they had somehow turned this castle filled with only pain and curses into a beautiful ballroom. They twisted and turned, their bodies close, and the Wight Knight appeared blissfully happy. As the dance ended, the Wight Knight gave off a slight, blue glow, so faint I could hardly see it. Once again, the room had fallen to silence, but this, _this_ was a happy silence. One that meant promises fulfilled and laughter for all.

Suddenly, the Wight Knight was lifted into the air and was soon hovering high above us. I craned my head, wanting to see what would happen. "Thank you, Princess. I know now that you are not my Mona. But…without you, I would have been doomed to wander forever in eternal despair." So…she really was Princess Simona? Huh. So much for loves promises.

"I knew you were the Wight Knight from the old stories. I just knew it." The Princess had her hands held to her chest, something that seemed familiar for her. "I knew there was a connection between us the moment you appeared."

"It is not so unbelievable that you, who inherited the memories of my beloved Mona, would have felt so…"

Princess Simona's face turned to surprise. "So I am Princess Mona's…!" Her eyes went glazed for a moment, and her mouth made an _oh _shape.

The Wight Knight spun to face Katunei. "Thank you, Katunei. Without you, I would never have uncovered the truth. Now I have no regrets. Only gratitude…" A pale blue light grew within him suddenly, and blinded me as I snapped my eyes shut against the rapidly brightening light. When I opened my eyes, the Wight Knight was gone. He had finally been allowed to pass over to the over side, and meet with his Princess.

I felt Keikazu's arms tighten around my body, and realised just how tired I was. His chest was warm as I closed my eyes, and I asleep seconds later.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was mildly surprised to find that I was lying on a soft, red bed that I had grown accustomed to. I stretched widely, wincing as I stressed a wound on my waist. Stepping out of bed, I headed to the elevator, with the intent of grabbing some good breakfast for my now growling stomach. Before I could press the button, the doors opened to reveal Machi and Keikazu, one with a plate of bacon and eggs in hand. My mouthed watered at the smell as it assaulted me, and distracted me from what I should have expected.<p>

"Iniko!" Machi, of course, tackled me in a bear hug, though thankfully I was prepared for this and didn't fall over, despite having numerous wounds screaming out in protest. Keikazu used one hand to pull her off me, smiling apologetically, the other being careful with the plate. I smiled back, but was soon distasted by the bacon, and snatched the plate out of his hand, reasoning with myself that he would drop it holding it with one hand. Much safer for me to hold it.

Keikazu pouted for a second, but let it go as he slipped into his easy-going smile that I hadn't seen in way too long. "You shouldn't be out of bed just yet! I still need to check your wounds to see if they've all healed up alright. And-" He stared at me, before sighing. "The food's all yours." Within seconds, there was no food left on the plate. I gulped down my last bite, satisfied that my hunger had been sated with such _delicious_ bacon.

"You were saying?"

He blinked slowly, taking in my empty plate and the happy, clueless smile on my face that always meant good food. "Never mind." We headed downstairs, and saw Katunei chatting with Erin, waiting for us to come down. She looked slightly surprised that I was up and rearing to go already, but let it go as Keikazu had, at my obviously upbeat state. Machi talked enthusiastically about how we had received 700 Gold from Morag's defeated form, and how Katunei had promised to spend it all on new armour.

We son found ourselves standing in front of the King, while the Queen appeared to be quite absent-minded. I was worried for a second that he would act like an ass and not believe our story, but his and Princess Simona's relaxed face told us everything.

"Ah! It's you, Katunei! Good to see you, lass! Simona's told me everything. Sounds like that Wight Knight was having a tough old time of it. I feel a wee bit guilty in hindsight. Still, all's well as ends well. You did a braw job there. I'm impressed, lass!" I knew that my pride wouldn't allow me to forgive the King so easily, but I recognized that he was admitting his wrongs…to an extent.

"Thank you. I and my comrades worked hard to achieve our ends." Katunei spoke in a formal voice. I briefly wondered what it would be like if Katunei spoke with a Scottish accent, and held in my laughter at the thought so the King wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Aye, and you more than deserve that reward I promised. I'll have them open up the treasure chamber. You just help yourself. You can take it all if you want to!" He gestured his hand backwards. "Just climb the stairs behind the throne and go outside. East from there you'll see the treasure chamber."

"Thank you for your generosity, My King." Katunei bowed, and the rest of us followed suit. The entire treasure chamber! We would get to have all of it!

"Crivvens! I almost forgot! I've opened up the Eastern checkpoint again. It was closed while all that stramash with the knight was going on. There's a big town beyond the checkpoint. Could be an interesting place for you to visit on your travels." He looked at the Queen who was wiping a tear from her eye, and then to Princess Simona. "Ay, well…" Princess Simona nodded to him, and then turned to us. I was shocked as she _bowed_ to us.

The King gave us a nod. "I hope you have a safe journey. And maybe you'll stop in Stornway again sometime?" Katunei waited a moment, then nodded.

"You'll always be welcome here, Katunei!"

* * *

><p>First thing I want to do is send out a <strong>big apology<strong> to everyone who waited so long for me to finish this chapter. I know that I hate it when authors say that they'll update, but then take 2 months for it to happen, and I don't want to become that kind of author, so **I'm sorry**. The only real excuse I have is that I recently started school again, and now I have a lot of pressure on me for exams and whatnot. But I promise that won't be an excuse anymore. I'll work extra hard, and get my Mom to hide all the chocolate until I update!

If I am ever taking too long, feel free to have a nag at me; it will make me feel all guilty and work on it all through the night.

Well, what did you guys think? Any improvements I could make? What did you like? Anything confuse you?

I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts!

Love Katunei999 XOXOX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

**StarDustx –** As you read on, you'll find that someone else notices it instead.

**Katunei999 (Brother) –** Thank you, little brother of mine, for leaving me a review. But please, next time, could you leave one that _isn't_ in my account? Thanks little bro.

**adventurerXD –** I'm glad to hear it! Sometimes I think that people will just get bored with my story and point of view and stop reading. It's good to hear the same thing sometimes, especially when you're having a writing block like I was!

Thank you, you know I try my best.

I liked it too – not planned, but I liked it!

Really? I always thought I was terrible at that. I secretly think my writing style is pretty boring, so I don't really understand why you guys all like it so much. But I'll trust you when you say it's good, and keep updating! ^_^

I will keep updating. I've decided that unless I update at least every 2-3 weeks, I'll starve myself of anything yummy and do my homework in all my free time. Basically, torture unless I do it!

No worries, I love your reviews; they're always so helpful.

Okay people, stop going to the other site, just go to…DRAGON QUEST WIKI! I was being really silly not to realise something so obvious before! Happy reading! (Hopefully)

* * *

><p>"Ooh! That looks good!" Machi squealed as she picked up a silk robe from the shelf, holding it up against herself as she danced from toe to toe.<p>

"I have to agree with you. Is that all you would like, Machi?" Katunei still asked, even though we all knew the answer by now. Fact I have learned today: Machi loves shopping. Whether it's for a head accessory, a bag of beans, or a pair of boots, Machi loves it all. So far, the only places we have been inside of are the Clothing and Armour Shop, and have already spent 40 minutes here without buying anything.

When we went to the treasury to claim our reward, we were amazed at our luck (actually, I take that back. There is _no way_ all our hard work was due to _luck_.) The room was large and mainly empty, other than the five large chests that covered the five corners of the room. The first two closest to us were blue with gold rim, while the other three were red with gold rim. When we looked inside, we were dead chuffed. In one chest there was 5 Strong Medicines; in the others there were a few moonwart bulbs (I would crush them later), a Phial of Aggressence, _1000 Gold_, and a gold rosary.

Machi was given the gold rosary, because she would be the one to best draw out its spiritual power. I took the moonwart bulbs, and I took the strong medicines out of interest. I was curious about how to make them, and examining the mixture should give me some clue to the ingredients that were used. I could already tell by the texture that they were well made and by a professional, so these would work a lot better than anything I made while figuring out the recipe.

Katunei took the Gold and other items, and claimed that we would be going shopping for new gear and weapons. "The battle we experienced with Morag made me realise we are in need of better equipment. You may choose whatever you like; money, as of now, is no object." She said, giving a small smile as Machi's and Keikazu's faces brightened considerably.

But as we left the castle, Katunei looked over the town, appearing to be seeking something out. Soon, her face fell, only slightly, and her lips curved downward into an almost miniscule frown.

Weird thing was, I saw that strange shimmer again next to Katunei, and watched it very carefully, focusing on it with intensity. And I found that this time, despite being as if it wasn't even there, I could see the air itself shiver with movement, though I couldn't make out a shape. And wherever Katunei went, the shimmer would follow.

It worried me, so instead of shopping and looking for good purchases like Machi (which I would never do anyway), I watched Katunei for anything strange. As soon as we left the castle, she began to have a distant look in her eyes; one that I knew meant that you were thinking of someplace far away, a place usually called home. I'd seen that look in the mirror more times than I can count.

"Iniko? Iniko, hello, anyone there?…INIKO!" A shout was yelled in my ear, and I jumped.

"What, what?'!" I yelled out, arm flailing as I reached for my sword out of reflex. My arms flailed a little too widely, as bumped into a single stand in the middle of the shop and sent shields galore falling all around it. The few occupants in the store turned to look at me, and the raised eyebrow from the store owner had me blushing in embarrassment. "I'll – uh, pick those up, sir." I bent to my knees quickly, feeling stupid for my blunder as I collected what shields I could in my arms.

The clattering of shields from the other side of the stand had me lifting my head, and Keikazu was there, picking up the ones from the other end. He smiled at me, tilted his head slightly at the shop owner, and rolled his eyes. I smiled back, and almost…giggled, but held it in.

I almost _giggled_? Seriously? Maybe I still had a bit of a fever. A few moments after, Machi and Katunei had bent down also, Machi sending me an apologetic glance, and I nodded at her. She brightened up, and we all soon had the shields back in place. I examined the one I was holding, and instead of putting it back, I slid it onto my arm to test its weight. It was a scale shield, not too expensive, but had a solid defence. I nodded to myself, and slid it off, and held it with one arm to my chest.

About ten minutes later, we all had the items we wanted from this store and were about to pay. But before Katunei took out the money she paused and looked at my purchases. I went with my scale shield and a leather hat for bad weather. She turned away and walked up to a shelf, picking up a chain mail, an expensive item with good resistance to attacks. She placed it on the counter with the rest of our things and brought out the money.

When we left the shop, I pied up, curious. "I thought you were getting the leather armour." I said.

"I did. This is yours." She said back, so calmly at first I didn't register the words.

"…Huh?" She placed the chain mail in my hands before I could start protesting, and was already inside the weapons shop before I had said another word. I stared blankly at the expensive material in my hands, feeling the texture of wire underneath my fingertips. "But…why…?"

Machi let out a giggle as she clung to my sleeve. "You don't get it?" She paused for a moment and I shook my head. "Well, first of all, look at yourself." And I did. I was wearing my plain beige shirt and bagging pants with a blue tie around my waist. I didn't see anything wrong with it. When I said so, I was met with a shake of the head. "They're filthy, Iniko! Along with the fact that they've got holes and tears all over them. Anyways, me and Keikazu had already bought some new clothes with the money; she probably thought it wasn't fair on you." It was true; Machi had bought that silk robe she found, and Keikazu had bought some cotton gloves and trousers, along with some leather shoes.

"…Oh." I murmured, thinking once again how giving Katunei is, even though accepting it made me feel like a charity. We followed Katunei into the weapons shop, and we saw her gazing at an iron fan with interest.

While the others wandered around the store, testing a weapons weight and looking them over, I hung back. I didn't need a new weapon, not really. I still had my father's sword. I had kept it in great condition, and it could still take on any monster I faced. My mind crept back to our battle with the Wight Knight, and how my sword was unable to even put a crack in his armour. _No!_ I shook my head venomously, refusing to believe that my sword wasn't strong enough to handle what would come. It had never failed me before, it wouldn't fail me now. And I didn't need a new sword anyway. Not really.

I waited by the door as the others approached, looking at me curiously. I shrugged, and we walked out together and headed towards the Inn. We all sat down at our table (yes, it is now being referred to as our table) and waited for Katunei to say something, give us some lay down of what was going to happen next.

After a while of silence, Katunei spoke up. "I have something to show you all." And with that, she stood up and walked off, heading for the doors. We looked at each other, baffled, and quickly followed after her.

I didn't recognize the path we were going down, but I had a general idea of the area, and guessed we were heading for Angel Falls. There had been some commotion there a while back, when that earthquake happened a week or so ago. Apparently the path there had been blocked, and the King had sent some soldiers down to clear it. I didn't really care much at the time, so I hadn't paid attention.

Suddenly, in the midst of my thoughts, we stopped walking and I looked up.

I gasped at the strange sight in front of me. What should have been an empty area of cleared trees was a glowing golden light, not very bright or clear, but defiantly there. Keikazu turned sharply at my gasp, but neither he nor Machi could see what I was seeing. Why was that?

I stepped forward, and stretched my hand out hesitantly, not even thinking about the movement as my hand reached forward toward the unusual glow. I almost tripped over something, but avoided falling as I carefully took another step forward, and lifted my foot slightly higher this time before lowering it. My suspicions were proved correct when I was lifted higher than before, proving that this was a stair. Gasps erupted behind me as I took a few more cautious steps, keeping my hand in front of me the whole time.

I jumped when my hand met a hard surface, but kept my hand there, thinking that if I took it away for even a second it would disappear beneath my fingertips, and that the light would be extinguished. The thought of this warm, kind light going out made my heart sadden, for reasons I didn't understand.

I smoothed my hand over the surface, sketching an image into my mind of what it looked like, when my hand came across a dent. I wrapped my hand around it slowly and pulled forward, only to have to move slightly sideways from the pressure. I slid it further sideways, and heard a _click_ sound of metal hitting metal.

"What the _flap_ are you?'!" A shrill voice screeched.

I spun quickly and grabbed my sword's hilt, ready to defend myself at the first sign of attack. But turning around, I saw no threat. The only ones there were Katunei, Keikazu and Machi, all looking at me with a variety of different expressions.

Machi was staring at me with concern, her right arm held forward towards me and her head tilted slightly to the left. I had come to recognize this gesture as meaning 'Are you Ok? Is there anything I can do to help? I don't really understand what happened, but I'll try my best.' And deep down, in the small part of my mind that _didn't _focus on being a good warrior or a good friend or a good daughter all the time, I was thankful for that. That she knew that deep down I wanted someone to lean on too.

Keikazu stood rigidly, body stiff and still as his eyes took in my form. His eyes glanced nervously everywhere, preparing for an ambush attack at any time at my strange behaviour. But at the same time, he was looking at me, with confusion being the main emotion directed at me. He was also looking at Katunei, with a calculating look that I had seen him have when we faced tricky monsters on the battlefield and needed a strategy. I could tell right there and then that he was trying to figure this all out, trying to use the puzzle pieces to make the right fit. And no matter how he tried them, they just wouldn't fit together. Probably because he – and I - were still missing a lot of essential pieces.

Katunei's face was the embodiment of shock. In fact, just about everything she was doing screamed her astonishment, her whole body language saying _There is absolutely no way I'm going to believe this has happened! _But how could she be shocked, unless she saw what I saw?

Katunei…did she…see what I saw?

"Katunei! You-you can see it too, right?" I asked desperately, begging for her to say something, anything that meant I wasn't crazy for seeing these things. A glowing light with a staircase and door, a shimmer that acted liked Katunei's second shadow…

And a voice inside my head that can save me from the daemons.

Katunei stood there, not moving; it didn't even look like she was breathing, she was so still. So it seemed even more surprising than it should have when she slowly nodded her head, and I sighed in relief, and I closed my eyes, trying to get my brain to catch up.

"Iniko." My head snapped up, and I wasn't surprised I was so jumpy after all that had happened so far. "The reason I can see…all of this, is completely natural. But…I simply cannot understand how there can be a situation in where _you_ would be able to see what _I_ see." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand and shook her head slowly. When she dropped her hand, she stared me straight in the eyes and asked me "Just how long have you been able to see these things, Iniko?"

Katunei's face was puzzled, and I placed my hand behind my back to rest on the surface as I shrugged my shoulders, feeling for a strange reason like I was being scolded for something. And if there was anyone who had gained enough of my respect to scold me, it was Katunei.

As my hand grazed the golden surface behind me, there was a dim flash next to Katunei and I squinted slightly. The flash soon turned to an orange flickering light, and without warning, a barrage of words hit my ears. "-can't expect me to believe this Katunei! I mean, seriously, who _would_ believe that?'! She's a _human_ who can see, actually flapping, _see_ the Starlight Express, and seemed to actually _respond_ to my voice a second ago, an-" The words stopped as quickly as they had started, but I hadn't truly been paying attention. I had only been staring at the creature it had been coming from.

Long, golden hair that appeared to shine like the summer sun flowed down its – no, her - neck, brushing past two, flittering pink wings on her back. Her skin was sun-kissed, and was complemented with an orange dress that barely went past her thighs, and a pair of black boots. Brown, searching eyes stared back at me, and I almost forgot what was going on as I fell under their hypnotic gaze.

I shifted my eyes away, focusing instead on the golden light, as it seemed to be lighting up a bit more than it was before. If this warm, bright colour was the dim version, the one almost unseen; I could hardly bear to imagine what kind of incredible, radiant spell I would be cast under when my eyes took in the sight of this glimmering beauty, in full view of its glory.

"Hey, you, look at me a sec." I ignored her, for once in my life turning down a challenge no matter how small. "Look, kid. I _know_ that you can see and hear me, so would you just flapping turn round your pretty little head and look at me already!" I reluctantly looked back at her, not sure of what I would find. The…she smiled as I turned to look at her. "That's right! Nothing too painful about that, huh? Now, I have a few questions for you, you strange human."

I didn't have a clue what to do. Katunei was pacing back and forth, not paying attention at all to the…um, little, imp thing. That same imp thing was staring at me, with a gaze that I had to respect, for being like a Warriors. Not that I should have been paying attention to that, more like I should have been listening to the gun-shot questions firing out of her mouth, only reaching my ears the second she started the next question. And Keikazu and Machi were just over ther-Oh My Almighty. I had completely forgotten about them!

My whipped my head around, ignoring the imp's protests, and found them almost immediately. Machi had managed to get close enough that she could touch me if she wanted. But she didn't look concerned anymore; she had her eyes closed and her hands held in front of her, muttering a prayer. For a second I wondered why, but then I remembered that she and Keikazu couldn't see a thing that I could see, and probably thought that I had 1) Been put under a spell, or 2) I had gone crazy and needed to be sedated so I could be dropped off somewhere.

"Wait, Machi, no!" I reached put my hands to grab her wrists, pleading that she wouldn't put a spell on me.

"Huh? You…you're okay Iniko?" Her face scrunched up in naïve confusion, and I laughed to see something familiar for once today.

"Yes, yes, I am perfectly _fine_." I stressed the last word as I lowered her wrists, hoping I had put her off casting a spell.

Well, my plan seemed to have worked as she tackled me, squeezing my stomach so hard I thought that I could vomit if I wanted to. "Oh, Thank Almighty you're alright! Keikazu and I were so worried!"

As usual, Keikazu carefully pried Machi off me while I got my breath back. It amazed me how he got her off of me so quickly, without even having to use brute force. She settled for clinging to my arm, unable to get a good grip on the material of my new chain mail.

"Iniko." My head snapped up to look Keikazu in the eyes, and I could tell that he was using that to his advantage, trying to guilt me into telling him what had just happened. I silently looked to Katunei for some help, as _I_ didn't know half of what was going on either, but she was still pacing, the imp yelling at her loudly. I turned back to Keikazu and he stared me straight in the eyes, patiently waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, well first thing you should know is that, for whatever strange reason, I can…see things, things that you can't. I don't really know why, but if you don't believe me, ask Katunei. She can also see them." I waited for the protests or for somebody to sprinkle me with my crushed sleeping hibiscus, but all I got was a few curious glances.

"Alright, well, that thing, over there?" I gestured to the golden light, which had now become so dim I had difficulty telling if it was still there. They both nodded in response, though they looked slightly confused, so I continued. "That is a golden light with a couple of stairs and a sliding door. I'm not really sure what it is but it is _something_. Oh, and over there? That thing has been following Katunei around for a while now. I think it's an imp."

"_WHAT?_" I spun around quickly, startled by the sudden shriek, and found that the imp was standi – I mean, floating so close to me that our noses were almost touching, and she was glaring at me hard. "You think that I am _a flapping IMP_! What the flap is wrong with you? _I_, am a _fairy _you damnable little brat!"

I refused to falter back a step, and I glared right back at her. "Well, _excuse me_ Your Highness, I didn't realise that you expected me to know that, when I don't even know your name; assuming you even have one!"

"It's _Stella,_ brat! And what was yours again? Koko? Or maybe it was Inipo? No, I remember now, your name is _Melonhead!_" She snapped her fingers in my face, and gave me a 'loser' sign. "That's right. I flapping went there. What you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I'll flippin' show you what I'm going to do about it!" I drew my swords in seconds, and duly noted that it was slightly harder to pull out than usual. I put it on my mental To-Do List to clean and polish off my sword. I really didn't want to stain it with fairy blood. I brought it sideways and Stella flew upwards out of the way, a hair-breath away from being cleanly sliced in half.

"Flapping hell, you're serious!" Just as I was about to go for another swipe, Katunei stopped me, pausing her pacing for a moment.

"Iniko, Stella, stop this useless foofaraw this instant. I am attempting to make sense of this almost impossible situation, and your ridiculous bickering is helping no one." She went back to pacing a second later, and I admittedly agreed that I had more important things to worry about.

"Sorry about that, guys." I apologized to Machi and Keikazu, who were getting a weird look again. "Okay, so this is not an imp, this is fairy, whose name is Stella." I cast a glare her way, and she glared back, matching my intensity. "Now, any questions?" _Not that I'll be able to answer half of them._

Machi wildly waved her hand in the air, and then spoke anyway. "How come I can't see them? I _really_ want to see a fairy. I thought they were only kids' tales! Oh! Is there a way I can see them? Is there? Huh?" Machi's face was lit up like a Christmas tree, and I almost felt bad for a second that she couldn't see them, and that I wouldn't be of any help.

"Machi, honestly, I don't even know how _I_ can see them, let alone how you could. I mean, I've only just started seeing them anyway! I had no clue that there were fairies and glowing lights all over the place." Her face fell and her arms fell to her side, showing every sign of defeat. I gave Machi a pat on the shoulder, hoping to comfort her, though God knows why she would want comforting for not seeing a dull light and a toothpick on wings. A voice grated my eardrums, and I was reminded of how I would rather not be able to see – or hear – these things too.

"Don't you even flapping realise what that light is you're referring to? …It's the Star Light Express you ninny! You know, the Celestrian chariot that will carry one to the Almighty? That?" She said it in such a sarcastic tone, that it was only after a few seconds of trying to think of a remark that I realized what she had just said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say _Celestrian_?" My voice was ludicrous, and anyone could imagine why. First I find out I'm seeing things, then I end up arguing with a fairy (something I never thought I would have to say) and now I'm being told I'm looking at the Celestrian…train, express, whatever, that leads to the Almighty? _The_ Almighty, that is said to have created the very earth itself, and made even the _Celestrian _with his power? Was there any possible way that anyone could believe that?

"Celestrian? Something tells me we're missing a pretty important conversation, huh Machi?" Keikazu said, seemingly speaking to Machi as I wasn't paying any attention.

"That she did, Iniko." My head snapped to look at Katunei, who had now stopped pacing and was walking towards us. "I apologize for all the trouble, and I believe you all deserve an explanation." She gave each of us a passing glance, before continuing with her speech. "What I am about to tell you will most likely shock you, confuse you, and it will not be easy for you to believe what I am saying. I fully understand if you chose to classify my words as pure falsehood, but I would prefer if you at least listened till the end."

"You can tell us Katunei!" Machi began enthusiastically, practically bouncing up and down on the spot. I assumed she was either excited to learn something so important about Katunei, or that she just loved a good secret. Either way, kind words were always an inspiration, one that which I and Keikazu were ready to follow.

"She's right, you know. If we didn't trust you to tell the truth, we likely would have all left already. We understand that you are an honest person who doesn't see the point in lying. How much more to it is that?" Keikazu gave his signature grin, and Katunei smiled a bit back.

"Hey, I've already seen a bunch of crazy stuff today. Can't see how much more there could be that can freak me out. And besides, teams stick together." I added the last part quickly, hoping no one would comment on it. Well, my hope sucks.

"Iniko! We're all good, good friends; you know that right?" Machi questioned. She had grabbed hold of my sleeve again, looking up at me with her pouty face.

"I know, I know. But, please, back to you Katunei?" I think it was the please that got them to let me off, and got all eyes back on Katunei.

"Everyone, I…greatly appreciate your words of kindness, and I dearly hope for them to be true. I will not pester you with useless words and stalling, so I will simply come right out and say it." She paused for a second looking us over. "I am a Celestrian." Machi let out a startled gasp next to me, but I felt like I could see this coming or something. Like I had already known; although maybe I did, with all the times she looked at what I thought was a blank space, and why she was so persistent in helping others.

"I knew it!" We all jumped in surprise, staring at the accusing finger pointed at Katunei. "Everything about you points to you being a Celestrian! When Morag mentioned that you weren't human, whenever you stared at a blank space, how you acted confident in battle, yet you seemed like you've never had any experiences in travelling. I'm just annoyed I didn't come to such a solid conclusion earlier." Keikazu finished, arms crossed in annoyance at himself, and Katunei blinked at him, looking thoroughly disappointed.

"…It was truly that obvious that I was not a regular human among the rest of you?" Katunei asked.

"No way, Katunei! You know Keikazu; he's too damn clever for all of us. You fitted right in with us. Well, other than the fact that your accent's different and that you speak in a much more sophisticated manner then us." I explained, not wanting her to look so down at being caught out.

Katunei gave me a quick smile, and then turned her attention to Machi. I turned to look at her too, only just realising how quiet she was being. I had expected her to jump up and down at the news, to suffocate Katunei with a hug and smother her with questions. Machi had more questions and curiosities lined up in her little head than the Almighty himself, and I had never once thought that she would come to a blank and simply be so quiet. In fact, I hadn't thought it possible for her to stay quiet for more than five minutes.

Machi's head was down and her hand was gripping tightly to my sleeve, knuckles turning almost white with pressure. Her hair came from over her shoulder as the strands hid her face from the world, and I heard a small hiccup as Machi brought a small fist to her face. She wiped at her eyes/nose for a moment and let her hand droop to her side, gentle sobs replacing the hiccup as her shoulders shook slightly. It wasn't until that moment that I realised she was crying.

"Machi, are you okay? Has something I've said distressed you?" Katunei asked gently, seeming unsurprised at this upset display of emotion.

Machi shook her head slowly, and then looked up at us, smiling. Two tears ran tracks down her cheeks, and she giggled at our shock. "I knew you existed. I _knew_ it…!" She whispered, a blissful smile on her face. I remembered she was a priest; how could a priest not be so excited, to know that everything they have been praying for, everything they have hoped to be true, suddenly appeared before them in the form of a good friend?

"Ahem, yes well, I am here on the Protectorate, because I fell from the Observatory. This was my home. We were waiting for the Starlight Express to come and greet us, but were instead met with a large, malevolent beam of darkness that struck the Observatory, and sent I and probably many others crashing down to the Protectorate. I luckily landed in the waters of Angel Falls, which has magical properties for healing and probably allowed me to land with no particularly harmful damage.

However, when I awoke from my slumber, I found that my wings and halo were no longer on my body, and that I was relatively human-like. I used this to my advantage and posed as a minstrel, and I soon met Stella, the driver of the Starlight Express. When she agreed to take me home, the Starlight Express failed to respond. We came to an agreement that we should gather as much benevolence as possible, and get the Starlight Express back up and running. I knew that collecting that much benevolessence would take heavy battling, and knew I would need a team to support me. That is how I met you all. Are there any questions?"

"What's benevolessence?" I asked. She had mentioned it several times, but I hadn't known what it was.

"Benevolessence is the crystallized form of a human's gratitude towards those who watch over them. Normally, we would collect them to give them to our sacred tree, the mighty Yggdrasil, so that she may one day bear fruit. But I appear to have lost the ability to see it." Katunei answered.

"You mean like at Stornway?"

"Hm?" She looked mildly confused, so I explained.

"When we left the castle after collecting our reward, you looked over the city and started frowning. You were looking for b…benevolessence then, right?" I was feeling a bit embarrassed when everyone turned to stare at me, and Katunei regarded me with surprise.

"Yes. I was, in fact, doing just that. That was very observant of you, Iniko." She smiled at me, and I think I blushed, being so pleased with the compliment. "Any more questions?"

"Why can Iniko see the things that you can?" Keikazu piped up, and I was surprised to find that I myself had forgotten about that. How could I be so absent minded?

"That is a mystery to me, Keikazu. It should be nearly impossible for Iniko to see any of these things, especially Stella. The only way that I can think of for someone to see the things I do, is to be inside a spiritual area, such as the Observatory or the Starlight Express, for an extended period. However, Iniko had been in neither of these areas, so I have no clue as to how this has happened. I'm sorry Iniko."

I blinked, unprepared for the apology. "Oh no, don't worry about it, its fine. It's actually pretty cool, you know?"

Katunei nodded. "Alright. I can understand the interest in seeing things that would normally be unavailable to you. I will, however, continue to give my all to figure out how you have come to see things such as this."

"But Iniko, didn't you say that you could only see these things recently? How recently are we talking here?" Keikazu said, turning to face me.

"Well, I only started seeing things when I met Katunei. Do you think that has something to do with it?"

Stella snorted, and I remember for the first time that she was still here, just being strangely quiet. "_No_, of_ course_ it has nothing to do with a Celestrian showing up at your doorstep. It's probably because you met a pink elephant on your way to the loony bin, you flapping idiot."

I bristled, ignoring the twitching in my hand that urged me to grab my sword and slice her pretty little head off. "Oh yeah? And why, exactly, do you think I belong in a loony bin, pixie?"

Stella shot daggers at me, glaring a space through my forehead. "Do _not_ compare me to a pixie you ignorant brat. You belong in a loony bin because you're a _freak_. A weirdo. _Not normal_. Comprendre?"

"Stella!" Katunei snapped, a little indention between her eyebrows as she glanced at her. Stella looked ready to argue, but shrunk back at the look in Katunei's eyes that clearly meant 'no trouble'. "I'm sorry, Iniko, Stella is…unique at how she views the world. I hope you're not offended?"

I desperately wanted to take out my sword and give her a few things to remember me by, but heeded Katunei's warning as mine also, and smiled instead. "No, I'm fine. So, what's going to happen now?"

Katunei looked stumped for a moment. "Well, as the Starlight Express appears to still not be responding, I believe we'll have to simply carry on collecting benevolessence. That is, of course, if you're all still willing to join me?" She almost sounded hesitant, and it was strange.

All three of us, Machi, Keikazu and I, exchanged glances with a frown. We read each other's minds, and all smiled. "You really should have some more trust in us, Katunei." I claimed, and the light in Katunei's eyes brightened considerably for a moment, before she covered it up.

"So, we heading out now?" Machi spoke up for the first time in a while, the tears in her eyes seeming to have dried up long ago.

"Yes, I suppose. Beyond the border."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Time to move out people!" Keikazu announced loudly, smiling his head off and a small flutter started in my chest.

"Right. Time to move out." And with those final words, we said goodbye to the Starlight Express, and moved back down the path that lead us here. The path I would probably think of from now as the path of understanding.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! It's me, the late updater.<p>

I know, I know, let me do it for you. _Booooo, Booooo_!

You all have reason two boo me because I am officially over my deadline updating this, and have worked my but off all night due to guilt. So therefore I'm sorry for any mistakes or typos there may be and I basically hope you like this chapter and that you will review. If not, review anyway! I want to hear your thoughts.

Love Katunei999 XOXOX


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

**Psodenym – **Don't worry; you're probably going to be the first one with all the details, seeing as I actually _know _you!

Glad to see that people are picking up on my totally not subtle hints to KeikazuXIniko. Huh, I should really make a mash-up name for that. KeiIni? KeizInik? …No, that last one sounds pretty retarded. I think I'll just leave it as it is. KeikazuXIniko it is then! ^_^

**adventurerXD – **-high five with **adventurerXD**-

Yeah, I figured that it was kinda like when a seventeen year old is annoyed and starts swearing his head off to blow off some steam, you knew? Yep! She's been floating around for a while now, so I figured that it was time to bring her in. It actually took a lot of thought and an author's block cure (thank you **Psodenym**) to figure out how to get her in and sort the chapter out. But Stella and Iniko; that was probably one of the easiest things I've ever had to write. It just seemed to fit that Stella – the child/adult, sarcastic fairy – and Iniko – the over-protective, way-too-stressed-all-the-time warrior – would make the perfect (arguing) pair!

Feel free to ask any questions; but I offer no promises that they will be answered. Wouldn't want to ruin a good plotline, now would we?

No worries; no 2000 mile swimathon for my team! They'll just tag along with Katunei whenever she heads up, cause what else would they do when waiting for her to come down? Get bored out of their pants, that's for sure.

Thank you! I also worry that it won't be good enough or that it's too rushed or something like that, but I'm glad your reviews keep telling me I'm doing fine. So from now, I'll keep a cool head. No need to panic just yet.

**Hirundine –** That's appreciated. ^_^ Honestly, I'm not the best at fancy English, and I'm bound to make lots of typos, so I think it's great that you're telling what I need to improve. It's a really big help, and will definatly make my writing better. Thank you!

I agree. I have no clue how someone could make a fight scene interesting when all it says is 'she kicked him. "OW!" He kicked back. "OUCH!" The boy won, the end.' I always skip those bits; if I can't read other people's fight scene, what are the chances of getting people to read mine when _I _don't even like it?

Everything you pointed out has now been corrected. Thanks for making my writing better!

_(Happy giggle.) _You liked that? I always imagined that's what friends would be like; owning a certain table in an area they go to hang out.

I really like Keikazu, too! Although I'm a bit worried that I'm making him look like a wimp. I love little romantic scenes like that and I _finally get to be the one to write them!_ That makes him stupidly happy. I just like the idea that, even if it's another world, I'm still creating someone else's happiness. Is that weird?

Well, here you go then! Sorry it's late.

* * *

><p>I sighed.<p>

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling okay, Iniko?" Machi questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired. Can we please pick up the pace a bit?" I said, trying my hardest not to snap at her. Machi nodded, pouting as she looked away and back at the road. I winced, feeling a bit guilty when she was only concerned about me, but I couldn't help it.

I sighed again. I couldn't believe this was happening. Well, at least, I couldn't believe it was happening quite so soon. Even so, it sounded like something was wrong over there, so I was restless to get moving despite my anxiety of being there again. Damn it, such a stressful predicament. If only it wasn't for that travelling merchant…

"_Wait a minute, young'uns!" I stopped in mid sentence talking to Machi, and looked back over my shoulder. Behind us, there was a stern looking old man, waving wildly at us from the other side of the bridge. I gave Katunei a glace, but she had already turned around and started walking towards the man. Keikazu and Machi looked at me and I shrugged, as I went forward to follow her._

"_Yes, sir? Is there something we can help you with?" Katunei said, polite even in the face of a grumpy looking old man._

"_Are you four kids heading up for Coffinwell down this path?" Keikazu and I looked at each other at the same time, curious as to where this was going._

"_We will probably stop there to rest a while. May I ask the reason for your enquiry?" Katunei replied._

"_I'm on my way back from Coffinwell up in the North. I went there thinking I might be able to sell a few wares. The place was in a terrible state, though!" My head snapped up to stare at the man, suddenly frantic to hear any little detail he may have to say. "I got myself out of there as fast as my feet would carry me, I can tell you." He crossed his arms over his chest, and I could tell he was trying to lecture us. "If you're headed North, I'd advise you to be very, very careful up there."_

"_Thank you for the warning. We will keep that in mind." Katunei gave a small bow of the head to the man, and motioned for us to keep moving. I was already two steps ahead of her._

I sighed again, trying to get my head around what might have happened to my home to lead it into 'a terrible state'. The path that lead to it didn't look all that different, though. The grass for still an olive green, which was covered in speckled, lilac flowers as far as the eye could see. The trees were still their glowing, auburn colours, which made it appear to travellers that they had just stepped into the area that was in a never ending autumn; leaves were scattered across every nook and cranny, so the crunching noise was with you every step of the way.

Another leaf crunched under my foot, and I smiled fondly as I was reminded of how my Mother used to take me out into these forests, to watch her hunt while Father was off on one of his missions.

I remember she used to tell me that the forest was my ally, and my friend, and if I treated it right it would always come to my aid. Mother always seemed so much more peaceful and happy when she was in the forest. When I asked why, she went on to tell me of how when her parents had died at the age of seven, she was forced to live in the forest. She would talk to me about her hardships and pain, and her always present fear that the monsters would get her one day.

But she also talked about how much fun she would have, jumping in lakes and learning to climb every tree in the forest till she could reach the top. I remember one story she told me from when she was eleven, about how some thieves had come running into 'her forest' one day carrying enough Gold to please a King. She had jumped down from her tree, attacked them, defeated them with only quick wits and speed, and then left them tied up to the tree for someone to come and grab them. Mother told me that a day later, a priest had come and started talking loudly to 'the forest spirit', thanking it for bringing justice. She had laughed her head off as soon as the man had left, and always kept the name around, because she felt that it fit her.

Life was always so fun and exciting when I was in the forest with her. She had even taught me how to climb trees and make traps for small animals. At first I was upset that I was going to have to kill cute looking bunnies, but I eventually got over it when I realised that I had been eating bunnies and other animals since I was five anyway. It ended up being really useful and essential for my survival when I ran away and didn't have the money for food or shelter.

"…niko? Iniko? Ugh!" I was about to respond, but didn't have the chance as something hard wacked the back of my head and I did a face-splat on the ground.

The area around me was all silent, and I waited for a second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

I slowly stood up and a punctured, feminine gasp tore through the air. I turned around to face the source (my victim) with controlled sluggishness, and was faced with the sight of my three friends; or three suspects.

Each three took on a different stance. Keikazu was looking me over with concerned eyes, although I swear there was a hint of laughter flickering about in there. I had to get better at reading people.

Katunei didn't look concerned, but she certainly didn't look amused either. She wore a slight frown and had her arms crossed over her chest, her face looking disapproving.

Machi stood completely still as she stared at me, and I was reminded of a bunny trying to escape a fox's notice by becoming a statue. The eye does pick up motion before sight, after all. She was looking at me worriedly, but it didn't seem like it was for my well-being. She knew me well enough to know that a little trip up wouldn't kill me.

Katunei was ruled out. She obviously found this to be inappropriate, time consuming, and just plain old ridiculous. Besides, who could ever accuse Katunei – politest minstrel in the world – of hitting me in the head?

Keikazu was slightly suspicious due to the apparent humour in me being smacked to the ground, and I _knew_ that he packed a big enough punch to knock me down like that. But then I remembered something obvious. This was _Keikazu_. The most apologetic, blame-myself-for-everything guy I've ever met. If he had hit me (which I knew he didn't) he would have been on his hands and knees apologizing the second my nose scraped the ground. So he was out.

That left one last one.

Machi.

Oh, was she in for it now.

As soon as my gaze fell onto her, she started shivering intensely, clutching her wand tightly in her fist. It reminded me that whenever she was nervous or scared, she would grab onto my sleeve like that. It made me feel unnecessarily guilty that I was the one making her nervous this time, but I ignored it; I wanted an explanation.

I stared at her for a few more moments, wanting her to speak first. Looking at her large doe eyes, silently pleading me to go easy on her, I gave her mercy. "…Well? Any particular reason you smacked me onto the ground?"

She hesitated, but seemed to gain confidence in something and spoke up. "You…you're always spacing out! I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes and you didn't hear a word of it!" I was about to interrupt, but she continued before I could. "Every time you do its like, like you've gone somewhere old or far away and _I can't reach you anymore!_ I can't keep you _here_; I can't keep you grounded enough that you wouldn't _want_ to go far away anymore! It's like every time you do that, you're locking me out of your head. I'm your _friend._ I want to be inside your head, not the other way around!" Machi finished her rant, somehow managing to end with yelling the words instead of speaking them. Her eyes snapped shut and she looked down, lowering her fists which had been widely gesturing.

"I just thought that…if I could bring you back fast enough, or hard enough, that…maybe you wouldn't go away again." We all stood in utter silence, completely taken off guard from Machi's confession.

What was I supposed to say to that? Really? Oh, no, sorry Machi, I'm just thinking of how my Mother used to be an almighty 'forest spirit' and that I refuse to stop wondering if I could have been one _with _her if she had lived. No, I couldn't say something like that.

But Machi was right. In the short time I've known them – less than a month in fact – I have had Machi yelling my name in my ear more times than I can count. I truly did space out a lot. Was it always about my parents, or was it sometimes something else? Am I really that stuck in the past as Machi says that I can't keep up with the future?

I struggled to say something, to make my lips move to form the correct words, the ones that would make things alright again. But I couldn't think of anything to say that could make this alright. How do you explain that you're chasing your parents, wanting to follow in their path, even if they're not there to lead the way anymore?

"Oh!" We all froze at the sound of a voice; the other's looking cautious but not afraid. At first, I was annoyed; this wasn't something I appreciated having irrupted. But as I let the sound of the voice sink in, my head snapped around to look at place it had come from. And- yep, there she was.

Mrs Ruzendale, Coffinwell's very own butcher and sheep herder.

And by the looks of it, not expecting to have seen me around here again.

"I-Iniko? Is that you, my girl?" She took a small step towards me, and I felt a rush of home sickness as I heard her one and only Northern accent.

"Hi, Mrs Ruzendale." I gave a small smile, not sure what I was supposed to say to someone who had probably thought I was dead. I took the few silent seconds to examine if she had changed at all in the past few months. Mrs Ruzendale was like the second mother to everyone back at the village, even the Moms themselves. She was a large woman and was as sweet as pie to everyone. But she was like a mother in every way, including a mother lion; threaten her child, and she would bite.

But looking at her now, I could see obvious changes from when I had last seen her. Her cheeks had thinned out, and it looked so strange. Like when Katunei suddenly started laughing loud back at the Inn, when I hadn't heard so much as a chuckle from her before and it was really unnerving. But not only her face had thinned out, her arms, legs and entire body as a whole seemed skinnier and…brittle, even though now she was nearly an average size compared to anyone else. She had dark bangs under her eyes, and her once stone black hair was now turning grey, the root's colour sticking out sorely against the rest. It was sad to think that kind, friendly, Mrs Ruzendale was finally growing old; I don't think anyone could have seen it coming within just a few short months.

"Ahem." Katunei said, reminding me of their presence.

I quickly looked down, nervous beyond what I really should be. "Oh, well, Mrs Ruzendale, these are my friends, Machi, Keikazu and Katunei, and I've been travelling with them for a while now and-" My rambling was stopped as I felt a warm arm wrap around my neck.

"Oh, do stop your yammering, dear girl." She gave me a quick squeeze, and then let her arm fall back to support a larger than average dead ram, which she was holding by the horns. Her trusty axe was strapped to her back and I could now see the red stains on the ram's stomach.

"I'll hold that!" I reached for it, but another hand snatched it first, and hauled it out of Mrs Ruzendale's clutches. I looked up and saw Keikazu fling the ram over his shoulder with ease, and grin a polite smile to Mrs Ruzeldale.

"If I may take that weight off your hands, maam?" Mrs Ruzendale placed her hands on her hips, wrinkles setting into her face as she sized him up. After a moment for two, she smiled and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. For some reason, it made me glad that Mrs Ruzendale approved of him. Maybe I just wanted the reassurance that people at home would accept my friends. Not that I would stop travelling with them if they didn't.

"Aye, you're a strong lad, you are. Good and proper like all men should be these days. Too bad you don't see that enough anymore, ay lad?" She gave him no time to reply, and she strode forward to the road, hauling me along with her as her arm hooked steadily around mine. After a few strides, she looked back over her shoulder and frowned as she saw the others weren't following. "What's the holdup, you kids? I haven't got all day to lounge around you know. I've got to get that meat back to Coffinwell. N' besides, how else am I supposed to learn about Iniko's new friends if we don't take a walk down the path together?"

I think I saw the slightest hint of surprise in Katunei's eyes, but it was erased as quickly as it came, and she stepped into pace with us. Keikazu and Machi followed, both staying on my right as Mrs Ruzendale started chatting to Katunei about my welfare.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see that you have such trust worthy friends, my girl. And to think I was worried!" Mrs Ruzendale gave a bark of laughter. "Aye, but at least I know from now on that you'll be safe; unlike <em>before<em> I met you and your friends." She gave me a stern look, filled with both concern and scolding, and I once again felt guilty.

During our walk to Coffinwell, Mrs Ruzendale had held conversation with all of my friends at some time, making a point to learn a lot about them. She discussed Northern legends and myths with Keikazu, cracked some jokes with Machi, and held a conversation on star patterns with Katunei. She had, in the end, come to the conclusion that I had made wonderful friends, and that she was unsurprised because _I_ was a wonderful girl.

That had embarrassed me, but also made me really happy. While everyone else seemed glad – even overly excited – to always tell me when I'd done a good job, I rarely heard a good word come from the lips of the people of Coffinwell. Most saw me only with pity, as everyone close to me had died for suddenly and tragically, so they all seemed to do their best to avoid me in their awkwardness. But Mrs Ruzendale had never looked at me with pity; the opposite in fact, she worked my fingers to the bone whenever I went by to help her out.

As much hard work as it was, I was really grateful to Mrs Ruzendale for working me like that. I used to be mourning all the time, not living life at all (except as a zombie), but then Mrs Ruzendale picked me up and put me to work. Whenever all the other kids walked by, they would get scared or sick looking at all the raw meat and blood, and run off. That's why she asked me to help her out, she said, because I wouldn't run scared like the other kids.

Running around getting everything done all day distracted me from all the death that surrounded me, and gave me a chance to be normal again. Happy. By the end of a good day, I would be so tired I would go home, eat dinner, and then collapse into bed. I found that I could sleep without nightmares if I was tired enough, and I went to the Butcher's nearly every day after that. I soon got really good at cutting up the meat, and knowing where to cut and how to figure out if the meat had gone off or not. It became my secret pleasure, being able to do all of these things by myself. Mrs Ruzendale had even allowed me to run the store while she ran out to grab some groceries every now and then. It had made me feel so proud.

Now I realize that not only had she picked me because I didn't scream at the sight of a dead cow, but because I needed something to occupy me. She knew that I was dead inside, and she gave me a chance to distract myself from my torment long enough for my heart to start beating again. So in a nutshell, Mrs Ruzendale had brought me back to life with a dead sheep. I smiled at the thought.

But I frowned quickly, remembering my guilt (I really let my thoughts carry me away, huh?). Even though Mrs Ruzendale had become someone important in my life, I still hadn't told her that I was leaving. I hadn't even left a note. She must have been worried sick, frantic to know what had happened to me, where I had gone. I stole a glance at her face as she laughed with Machi, and I winced at how hollow her cheeks looked. No, I shook my head, that wasn't my doing. It couldn't be.

I looked up at the sky, and I was not disappointed. Thousands of stars, each one shining in its own way looked back at me, emptying the night of all darkness. The stars had always held so much _wonder_ for me, so much _amazement_ in their bright, dazzling ways. How did a star appear, I wondered vaguely, asking myself the same question as I did as a child. _Why_ did a star appear, was always a big question for me too. Why would something so hopeful, so precious, shine down on us when the sun leaves us behind? Why keep us light, why give us hope in the black of night, when our world was such a sad, selfish place, filled with thieves and gangs and other horrid things? Were the stars really willing to keep us light and hopeful, even if we had done so many bad things? Were the stars trying to tell us that they wouldn't leave us, no matter how bad we become?

_That would be nice,_ I thought wishfully, _if the stars were really that kind._

"Ah, here we are, my darlings! Back to Coffinwell safe and sound." I lowered my eyes and immediately found the beige brick walls and amber torch lights. I stumbled, tripping over my own feet as my breath snatched in my throat. Coffinwell.

Home.

I regained balance, and when I did Machi was by my side already, giving me an understanding smile as she took hold of my sleeve. I smiled back, grateful for the support, and walked onwards.

Mrs Ruzendale raised a hand and started waving towards Coffinwell. The man that stood at the entrance, who was slouching at first, straightened up and waved back energetically, though he seemed to lack the strength to do so. As we came closer, I saw that it was Kallen Crawford, a slightly bony teenager who was treated much like a child due to his frail appearance, even though he was still two years older than me. He's always been kind of mean, probably because the older kids used to bully him a lot about being 'a damn faker'. But he always seemed nice around Mrs Ruzendale, and he was decent with me. But now that we were close, he seemed a _hell_ of a lot skinnier than before; that's really saying something.

When we got in front of the gate, he finally looked away from Mrs Ruzendale and seemed to realize we were here. He did a double take as he stared me up and down, and I waited expectantly.

Kallen was...well, as pathetic as it sounds, he was pretty much my only friend back home in Coffinwell. The other kids all avoided me; that, or decided that I was the perfect victim for bullying. That was a bad choice. As soon as the first taunt came, off they ran whining for their mommy's with black eyes and bleeding noses.

Now, that was _my_ bad decision. Turns out, if you're an orphan who beats up other kids for,_ apparently_, no reason (no one _ever_ looks at the side of the story of the 'bully') parents make it their job to make you a living pariah in your own home.

Let's just say, it's not much fun.

So, after I started working for Mrs Ruzendale for a couple of years, Kallen just kind of showed up too after all of _his_ bullying and taunting. At first it was pretty awkward, because_ he_ was acting like a silent wolf - not needing the support of any one - and because _I_ was quite...annoyed actually, that he was barging in on my special sanctuary (hah, a sanctuary of blood).

I was also feeling quite competitive.

Mrs Ruzendale's kindness had reminded me that I wasn't a zombie - I could fight back. And so I did. Whenever a group of girls my age would scurry past me quickly, huddling together like a bunch of penguins, I wouldn't show that I noticed. Whenever a mother would glare at me and gossip about how I was 'not right in the head', shooting glances at me as if I was a fugitive, I wouldn't even show that I cared. I remembered who I was before all the dark days and endless nights, and I remembered I was a Warrior, one with something to fight for. And with the spirit of a Warrior, comes the urge to be the best at what you do. And what I did was work at the Butchery, cutting meat into perfect slices and being able to tell a sheep's bladder from a pig's bacon by scent alone. The second Kallen picked up a knife and got to work, I felt a rivalry stirring in my gut, one that demanded I win.

But I was a respectable Warrior, and I wouldn't give in to petty childish jealousy. Besides, we were the same. We were both the ones that were thrown out, cast aside, and forced to find ourselves alone, other then our parents - or in my case, Mr and Mrs Muraya.

So instead of acting on my instincts, I tried to talk to him. My first attempt was pretty pathetic, as I rarely talked to any one my age and he glared at me menacingly the whole time, but I still tried. Soon enough, it started to seem that he was just glaring for the sake of it, rather than glaring because I was annoying him. Eventually, his eyes softened, and he no longer glared. Then one day, a miracle occurred.

* * *

><p>"...so I fought back instead, because there is<em> no way<em> I am becoming a 'respectable young lady' like Mr Muraya says I am. And you know what? I came home from the fields yesterday and headed up to my room, hoping for a nap, and there he was, _trying to throw my Warrior clothes away! _I was _so_ pissed that I literally threw him out my room and locked the claps shut. Can you believe that?" I ranted as I pounded the horse liver violently, using it as a vent for my anger. "Honestly." I muttered under my breath, not expecting a reply from him.

"That _is_ pretty unfair."

_Shhhhheww-Thunk._

Kallen spun around quickly, searching for the source of the sound and located it at the same time I did. Stuck on the far wall, my knife hung loosely in the wood, somehow _not_ in my hand any longer. I stared at my palm in bewilderment, but then recalled why I had thrown it in the first place.

I spun to face Kallen, who was staring at me strangely. Just like the other villagers. Oh no.

"That- that was an accident, I didn't mean- I mean, -uh" I stopped my stuttering as a chuckle broke my train of thought.

Kallen was standing there hunched across the room, hand over his mouth, eyes squinted, _laughing at me_!

"Wha?" I said intelligently.

"Sorry," I stiffened up when I heard him speak again. "but that was just too funny." He smiled at me apologetically, walked over to my knife, and yanked it out of the wall. He walked back over and handed it to me, still smiling. When I took it back, that's when our strange, accidental friendship started.

* * *

><p>He was still gaping at me, looking flabbergasted at my appearance. I sighed when I realized he was in too much shock to say much, if anything at all right now. "Hi Kallen. Nice to see you again...Wow, I am completely blown away by your enthusiasm. Oh no, too much love!" I held my hands in front of me and leaned back, as if to ward off a bright light.<p>

Kallen seemed to regain his senses then, and finally talked. "I-Iniko, I...what are you...?"

"Doing here?" I finished for him. I shrugged. "Quick visit, I guess, maybe stay the night. Oh, by the way, these are my friends Katunei, Keikazu and Machi. Make nice; don't be mean to them."

"Well," Mrs Ruzendale said loudly, clapping her hands together. "We better get you kids inside quick. You'll all catch your death out here." She guided us into the gates of the village and ushered us towards the Butchery. As we walked through the streets, I was surprised at how empty it was. Yeah, the weather was pretty chilly today, but that never stopped any one before. What was wrong here?

What was wrong with Kallen? Sure, he's never been the bulky, manly type, but he has never been _that_ skinny. Hell, he works at a Butchery; he should be getting _bigger_ if anything, not smaller!

When we walked through the doors of the Butchery, the wind chased after us as Katunei swept the door closed. I shivered as a chill ran down my spine and looked around.

Nothing had really changed about this place. The windows were large and spanned nearly the whole wall at the front of the store, but I knew that around the back of the store there were smaller windows because there was nothing to display for sale. The walls were still a dark, hardy wood that looked like they could block anything. Those walls had always seemed like a shield to me; like a barrier. I could see out of it and other people could see in, but no one could reach me, even when they walked inside. It was like staring out of those windows there was a whole other world, one that I had nothing to do with. I was always in my own world with Mrs Ruzendale, Kallen and my knife. I never needed anything else to be happy, because the outside world didn't concern me. Now that I'm older and I know better, was that wrong...?

I smiled at my conclusion. "It's good to be home."

But it seemed no one was paying attention to me, rather they were all focusing on Keikazu and Kallen. Keikazu was frowning, and Kallen was glaring at him coldly. ...Well, this couldn't be good.

"I don't really see why you're being so hostile." Keikazu said.

"I'm not trying to be and I don't mean to speak out of turn, but I'd keep away from here if I were you. Coffinwell's days are numbered. If you don't want to perish along with the rest of us, be on your way. No one here will pity you - or accommodate you - if you begin to die. You'll be left on the roadside to die. "

"Kallen..." I warned. I wanted to stop this. Why did they have to argue? Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea.

"We're only here for a quick stop, we don't mean to stay long. I don't think the girls would appreciate having to camp for a week!" He said lightly, trying to bring some humour into the conversation.

Kallen found it anything but funny. "Iniko is more capable then any of you at camping out!" He snarled. "In fact, it was probably _you_ who didn't want to camp out. Iniko shouldn't have to put up with such a pathetic weakling of a man; she probably does it out pity then anything else."

Machi was clinging to my sleeve, her fist shaking in what I assumed was terror. Her expression was shaky, and I could tell that Kallen's outburst was upsetting her. "Iniko, why are they fighting like that?" Her voice shook tremendously and I could hear the blatant horror in her words as she whispered. She hated fighting. "Why won't they stop? They only just met, so why are they fighting? I don't understand..." She tore her eyes away from the scene and buried her head against my back, hiding behind me as she fought tears. I placed my hand on hers, knowing she needed gentle comfort. Machi was, if anything, like a small, fragile child, who's carefully constructed world shook with tremors whenever a disturbance occurred.

"Iniko's not that kind of person." Keikazu was serious now, as he put all joking aside.

"Don't pretend you understand her! You could never know what she been through."

"I know everything! There's not one sadness in her heart that I haven't seen!" Keikazu snapped, and I stood surprised. When did that happen...? Oh yeah, right before we battled those Ragged Reapers, he was trying to explain and was cut off. We never really talked about it again, did we?

Kallen did another double-take, but then straightened up, looking more vulnerable than before. "She...she told you?"

Keikazu's head lowered slightly as he slouched. "Well...no, but-"

"Then how can you know?" He sneered. "Liar."

"I haven't lied! I just- I..." He clenched his fists and they shook, showing his frustration even as his voice dropped in defeat. I stared after him sadly as he fled through the doors. I heard the rain begin to tap against the roof, and I worried.

"Kallen! Why did you do that?" I scolded, upset that my first time returning home had to be like this.

"...Hmp." Kallen escaped through the back door and Machi stiffened as he brushed past her. We were all silent as we heard him thump up the stairs and awkwardness filled the room. Machi seemed to reach her breaking point, and burst in to rapid tears. I hurried to comfort her as she clung to me. I was so angry at Kallen; how could he do that? Because of this stupid argument, Machi had become distressed; more than usual. She had been doing so well recently, only having to clench my sleeve whenever something upset her. But now, seeing Keikazu fighting with somebody, she was a jittering mess all over again. I turned around so that I could give her a hug and rubbed my hands against her back, cooing soothing sounds as she cried.

And it wasn't just Machi, it was Keikazu as well. He was obviously upset about this. Whenever a serious situation would come up he would always keep his cool, not showing anything other then calm calculation and some humour on the side to keep all of _us _calm. But just now he had become unconfident, questioning, angry, and frustrated. He got hurt and upset over something as minuscule as joking about how we didn't want to camp out. How does something so small become such a huge mistake to say?

I remember his words when he told me about it. _"I'm so sorry, Iniko. I never intended to invade your private thoughts," _He never intended to sneak into my head and learn about my past. He did it by _accident_, and even then he did it because he had to in order to save my life. _I'm so sorry, Iniko. _He was guilty that he had gotten inside my head and saved my life because he didn't learn it by talking to me. He was guilty because he thought I was going to be angry and upset that he knew without my permission, but that's not true. In fact, the opposite. It's actually quite a relief to have somebody know what was going on and what had happened to me without me having to talk about it. It meant that he knew things that had hurt me and why I would get upset over certain things without me having to say them out loud. But Keikazu knew that, right?

No...no, Keikazu _didn't _know that. That's why he was feeling so guilty; I never had a chance to tell him!

I had to go and tell him. Now! I couldn't - wouldn't - leave him feeling so guilty when he didn't understand my feelings; when he didn't deserve it.

But Machi...

I looked down at her, and saw that she had stopped crying now and was just sniffling feebly. But had she calmed down enough that I could leave?

A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I jumped. Mrs Ruzendale gave me a smile, but it was a sad smile. "I'll take it from here, my girl." She slowly uncurled Machi's hand from my sleeve and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You know Machi, I may be a butcher, but that doesn't mean I don't keep a treat or two round the back. Let's see what we can find, ay?" Machi nodded weakly and they walked through the back door, Mrs Ruzendale speaking softly to her as they went. she turned her head and I gave her a nod, a silent thank you.

With that, I ran out in to the pouring rain, unaware of a pair of pained eyes watching me from the second story window of the Butchery.

* * *

><p>Hiya guys! Katunei999 here, reporting in after over a month of no updating.<p>

I was actually planning to make this longer, but I really just _don't have the time._

At school I have 5 tests, in all my major subjects: Maths, Chemistry, Physics, Biology and French. I've already finished my English Controlled Assessment, and passed with a Band 5, Grade A. But I know that it won't go the same way with my other subjects. I'm horrible in French, Maths confuses me, Chemistry is difficult to take in, Biology is difficult to understand because our teacher isn't very good, and Physics is just plain ol evil. I'm not pretending when I say that I honestly believe that I will get a C in the rest of these.

I get what most of you are probably thinking. _What is she complaining about? Everyone has to do it eventually. You're nothing special; stop making excuses not to update._ And I am not considering it an excuse. I _will_ try to update as often as I do now. I won't let my exams get in the way of my personal hobbies and freedoms. 'Too much good is bad', you know?

So I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it, and put in my best effort.

See you next time!

Love Katunei999 XOXOX

P.s. If any of you have any questions, feel free to P.M. me. I not saying I'll answer major story-lines, cause I won't. But if there's something you don't understand, I'll do what I can to help! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

**adventurerXD – **He probably is, but it goes a bit deeper than that.

Iniko doesn't really 'know' anyone in the village that well. She will know their names and who they are, but none of them will be her friends. :( I agree, it was so sad! And she didn't even tell anyone! (sniff)

Thank you! Turns out, I didn't do as bad as I thought! B in Maths, 78% in Biology, and I don't know the others yet. Thank you for the support! It really encouraged me to stop lazing around and pick up those text books! Even though I was dropped to Double Science…

I hope you like this next chapter :)

* * *

><p>Rain slapped my skin as I trudged back to the Butchery, slouched in defeat as I took small, meaningless steps that were getting me nowhere fast. I let my eyes wonder around me once more, and then back over my shoulder as I paused. As I expected, but hoped against, he still wasn't there. Or <em>anywhere<em>.

I bit back a sigh as I continued my slow walk through the village, starting to shiver from the way my drenched clothes stuck to my skin coldly. You would think I would be use to this kind of weather by now, but_ no, _I still had to become absolutely _freezing_ whenever this happens, even though I used to live in it.

It's not that I didn't remember Coffinwell and what it's like, I just…forgot. I forgot that a small shower can easily become a rapid storm. I realized I had forgotten that the swing in the kids play ground was lopsided as I ran past it. I found out the embarrassing way, that I forgot that the corner of the path when you turned on it got quite slippery in this weather, and anyone who tried to walk across it, let alone _run_ would be on their bum in seconds.

It wasn't that I had _really_ forgotten these things. If I had thought hard enough about it, I would have remembered to slow down on that turn, and to warn that little six year old to get out of the rain before it got really bad. But the fact I had to think hard about it got me thinking. Was a four month absence enough to make me forget what it's like to be home, even having lived here all my life? Or did I not even think of Coffinwell as my home anymore?

The question rooted itself in my brain as I stopped, startled at where my thoughts had led me. Coffinwell not my home? I tried to shake the thought out of my head, but the roots held firm, and they started sprouting as I let myself think about it.

Ever since Father died, I had been a wreck in Coffinwell, having only one friend (who died of sickness anyway three years ago) who stayed loyal to me, having pretty much everyone else hating me, and having people try and strip my culture away. Back then, when the pain was strongest and my life most appalling, did I really think of any place as 'home'? Now that I think about it, I don't think I did. I was forced to move out of my old home and move in with people I considered to be complete strangers. Everyone else hated me on site; how could anyone consider that a home?

Warm arms encircled my shoulders and I jumped as Mrs. Ruzendale ushered me in quickly, closing the doors sharply once we were inside. I hadn't even realized I had arrived at the Butchery. She held my shoulders as she led me to the living room in the back of the store, and I was immediately warmed by just the sight of the fireplace awake and alive. She eyed the clock for a moment, and gave me a firm scowl.

She wrapped a towel around my head. "Dear girl, what were you thinkin'? You'll catch your death out there if you're not careful!" She scolded me, worry slipping into her tone.

"What time is it?" I asked as rubbed the towel over my hair. Now that I was inside and in the warmth, my wet hair against my bare neck gave me shivers running down my spine. I crouched in front of the fire, holding my hands up to the blessed heat, while Mrs. Ruzendale sat down heftily on the small, red sofa.

"Hour to midnight, you silly girl." She tutted at me, glancing once again at the clock. We were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the vicious rain outside and savouring the warmth the building brought. "The girl Machi is asleep, now. Once she 'ad a treat or two she went up to her bed and slept like a babe. Sweet girl, that Machi." She gave a small sigh. "Sweet as pie."

"…" My silence seemed very loud in this cosy room. I didn't really know what to say, staring at the flickering fire and watching it grow and then shrink again.

She reached over and grabbed a mug of cocoa from the small coffee table in front of her, and I heard her take a long sip, relaxing more then she was before. "…That girl needs protecting from somethin'."

I stiffened. "…I know that." I wasn't stupid. It wasn't normal in any world to be that afraid, that fearful of conflict. I could only guess at what had happened to Machi in the past, but there was absolutely nothing good I could come up with that could explain her behaviour. Any of the bad things I had thought of for fear of conflict…were things I didn't want to imagine Machi involved in at all. It made me cringe thinking about, what kind of dark past could be following that innocent, child-like face.

"By God, I hope the Celestrians bless her with safety. That girl deserves as much." She took another sip of her cocoa, and I remained silent, wanting nothing more than to sit in front of this fireplace forever, where I could only feel security and calmness from the heat that flooded through my body.

The silence seemed to carry on forever, but was broken when Mrs. Ruzendale sighed. It was only then that I realized that she had wanted me to say something. She stood up with effort and walked towards the stairs, hands resting on the banister. "Make sure you go to bed soon, Iniko. Your room is ready for you when you head up." I nodded in response, and she walked up the stairs, stopping at the top. "…He'll be back soon, my dear girl. No need to worry about a strong man like that for long." It was quiet enough that I almost didn't hear it. I spun around, but before I could question her on it, she was already gone.

I sighed, thinking of how Mrs. Ruzendale had said that Machi would need the Celestrians blessings. She needs more than that, I thought. She needs more than just their blessings. I thought back to her tearful breakdown, the result of her friend getting in an argument. She was so upset and distraught over something so simple and normal; it was almost pitiful how quickly she could break.

No, definitely not just their blessings. She needed their protection.

I cupped my hands in front of my face and bowed my head low, eyes closed in prayer. If there was one thing I could do for Machi, it was this.

I don't really know how longed I prayed, but just as I was about to stop, an unearthly feeling rose in my gut, and I clutched it quickly, gasping at the feeling. It wasn't pain, and yet it wasn't…not pain. It was just a feeling, but a feeling like nothing I had felt before. I clutched my stomach tighter as the feeling increased slowly, and my skin began to tingle all over.

I must be sick. Horribly sick, there couldn't be any other explanation for this. I felt my heart beat increase in tempo, pumping faster than before, and my blood started to boil. I used one hand to anchor my head, as a sudden ache was echoing through my brain. Oh God, I was blacking out, I couldn't even see straight.

And you know, the strangest thing happened. As I let my hand fall from my forehead I gave it a glance, and almost fainted at what I saw.

My skin, which should have been a light sort of tan colour, was now glowing a turquoise blue.

My hand shook in front of my eyes, and a strange clattering sound filled the room, along with the gentle trotting of footsteps and the voice of someone I hadn't seen in a while.

I didn't have the energy to work up a scowl as the blasted fairy yelled her head off in my ear, and I felt hands grab my shoulders roughly. They shook me back and forth until I felt sick, and couldn't concentrate on the eerie glow of my skin. I heard Katunei give a relieved sigh, and I was gently lifted up into the air and onto her back. I stopped trying and gave in, letting my shock grant me sleep.

* * *

><p>Where am I?<em> No one answered. I shouldn't be surprised. How could someone answer, when I wasn't somewhere?<em>

_I glanced around, in no rush to see what was going on around me. After all, why would I if I was no where? A blinked, as a trail of blossoms as red as fire flew past my nose, flowing along the breeze without a care in the world. I looked at the direction from where it came and saw a field of grey flowers, all shrinking into themselves, afraid to jump upward and bloom. Normally, I would encourage the flowers (would I?), but right now, I wanted to follow that single, ruby trail of brave petals._

_I ran to follow them, and I did so for a while as a breeze continued to send them forward, and they flew effortlessly with the wind, almost playful in their flight. When they stopped, I stopped too and looked as they suddenly rushed forward to join. Flowing like a gentle whirlwind, were three more trails of petals. _

_The first, the one leading the dance they were all entranced in, was a beautiful, pure white trail, which called to all of its gentleness and beauty. But even being so beautiful and pure, it still had traces of dark blue on the tips of the petals, showing a growing sadness._

_The second, which was supporting my red trail, was a sad, dull, purple, which looked as if it could turn the whole world dark if it shared even a fragment of its pain. And yet strangely enough, it was a colourful sadness. Even though the trail of purple looked so sad, it had splodges of green and orange and yellow in random places; the most prominent colour was a startling red. It may have been sadness, but it was a healing sadness, and that made all the difference._

_The last trail of petals was a bright, upbeat orange. No matter where it flew, which direction it took, it shone like a star in the depths of an obis, sharing its light and cheer with anything that laid eyes on it. But even though it was so cheerful, so bright, if you looked carefully, you could make out the faintest hint of black under all the orange. And the more I stared, the darker it became, before it suddenly blackened itself out completely, and the trail dropped out of the dance like a bird shot by an archer; it had no chance from the start._

_The trail of black fluttered to the floor, and I approached it sadly, but also cautious; what if all that black spread to me too? But even so, I knelt down and stretched out a finger to touch it. Soon my finger grazed the soft surface and_

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH! No, not, not my baby, pl-please, no pleaAHHHHH!…Cammie…<p>

NO! You – won't – do – anything – MORE! You hear me! Do you unders - uhhhhh…

M-mommy? Why, why is daddy on the floor? …Mommy? MOMMY? UH – uh, cough, uh, m-mommy…?

Leave us ALONE! Go away go away GO AWAY! MONSTERS! _**MONSTERS!**_

* * *

><p><em>I pulled away in an instant. <em>

_It was natural. Humans shielded themselves from danger naturally. I didn't do anything wrong. I hadn't abandoned anyone._

_My finger was scorched, burning like I had just dropped it in a volcano. When I looked at it to see why it was burning, I found that the tip was black, just like ash. _

_Just like the petals._

_I edged away slowly, and started at the petals with fear, and they seemed to shrink under my gaze, trying to hide away from my frightened glare. _

_A gust of wind blew, and everything around me was swept away in seconds. When it left seconds later, I blinked and looked around, surprised by the change of scenery (what was the scenery before…?). I was in a forest, crowded with trees and plants of all different varieties. It seemed like some sort of dream._

**Do you understand now?**

_I wasn't surprised by the voice. In fact, its familiarity gave me a warm feeling of happiness; I trusted a voice I couldn't remember._

**Do you? Do you understand?**

…No.

**You asked for the child's protection. Do you have an idea of what you're dealing with now?**

…What child?

…**You are too far deep to remember much, I see. Try and keep in mind, we are not Gods. We try our best, but sometimes we fail. Just as we did with that child.**

Child…? …Ma-

**Leave. Wake up now.**

* * *

><p>I sat up ramrod straight, stiff as a board in my bed. I looked towards the window and saw it was still dark outside. …Why was I awake so late? I tried to remember what had happened before I fell asleep, but couldn't remember a thing.<p>

Oh well, I shrugged. No point worrying about it. I yawned, and rubbed my throat at the strange choking noise I made. I needed a nice drink of milk, I decided.

As I padded down the stairs softly, trying not to wake anyone up, I stopped the moment I heard something from downstairs. I listened carefully, and became aware that it was a voice talking gently. Mrs. Ruzendale. Who was she talking to? Although I felt slightly guilty, I crouched down and listened harder, searching for the other voice.

"You shouldn' be so hard on yourself. That's Kallen's job; he's so hard on everyone else that no one else needs to be hard on themselves." Silence ensued for a while, until I almost thought she was talking to herself, but then a voice spoke up.

"Yeah, I know. But I just…can't seem to grasp, _not_ worrying about things like that."

I stifled a gasp; I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Aye, I know, my boy. Just one look at you and you can tell it's in your nature to worry for others. And to blame yourself when you don't think you were good enough." I nodded solemnly.

"But I-"

"But…that isn't what you should be thinkin' of, child. If you truly don't think you're good enough – which I know isn't what your friends think at all – then instead of sitting on your booty and running away from things you think you don't deserve, why not try and run forward to catch up with them, hm?"

"…"

"After all, nobody ever really gets what they deserve. All they can ever do is reach for things that are higher than them and work harder than before to get them."

I was mystified by Mrs. Ruzendale's words of encouragement. Reach for something…you think you don't deserve?

"You should have enough confidence in yourself to trust people's words when they say somethin' like 'it's okay'. Nobody wants anythin' else then for you to be yourself, faults and all."

"I…thank you so much Mrs. Ruzendale. Your words of wisdom and kindness have touched me. I'll, try harder now. I won't be put down so easily."

"That's the spirit, my dear boy. Oh, and don't mind Kallen. He's a sweet boy, really, but he's missed Iniko somethin' terrible while she's been gone on her great adventure. He has been real lonely without his only friend about, and seein' her doing so well with such great friends, while he still had none, made him feel a bit vulnerable. But dear God, the boy would never lay a strike on Iniko, he's far too smitten. Oh! I've said too much. Please don't mention that to anyone my boy, would you?"

"You have my sincere word; I won't say a thing."

"Hm? Somethin' wrong, Keikazu? You seem a bit tense…?"

"Ah, I'm fine, really. I think I'm going to bed now, thank you again for the help Mrs. Ruzendale."

At those words I quickly retreated back to my bedroom, which was conveniently the one right next to the stairs. I closed the door gently and tiptoed as softly as I could to my bed, and slipped under the covers. I lay without making a sound, carefully moving into a comfortable position as light footsteps padded up the stairs. My breathing stopped as the sound of steps ended in front of my door. Then a few moments later, they continued and I relaxed.

I yawned dryly and rubbed my eyes; I should get some sleep before the sun rises too high. It would do me a lot of good.

Thankful that Keikazu finally seemed to realize something important, I settled down, and was soon fast asleep and in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>When I first started drifting back into consciousness, I felt a strange prodding on my arm. The prodding moved to my head and I heard gentle whispers as I groaned. A sigh, footsteps, and then blissful silence. I smiled lazily, glad that my sleep could continue. I clutched my pillow loosely to my chest, revelling in the peace and a scent that I had missed from this room.<p>

When the footsteps returned, I didn't hear them and that was a missed warning of what was to come. My covers were suddenly stripped from me, and I whined. Without warning, cold ran through my veins like ice and I screeched, my entire body shivering as my clutch on the pillow burst it and feathers flew everywhere. My mind vaguely realized that I must have looked exactly like a cat with its fur on end.

There was a low chuckle next to me, and I stopped shivering for a moment, staying still as a statue. I recognized that chuckle anywhere, no matter how long I stayed away.

I tried to get my brain into functioning order again, and slowly released my death hold in my pillow. I rolled over carefully, my bed also soaking wet under me as I resisted my teeth from chattering. I glared accusingly at the evil devil that did this, and he grinned, not guilty in the slightest.

"W-why did you do _that?_" I cursed my stutter and rose slowly from the bed, still holding the pillow to my chest, despite common sense telling me that it also was soaking wet and holding it so close would just get me sick.

"You weren't waking up. What else was I supposed to do?" Kallen replied, rolling his eyes at my suffering.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe yelling at me to get up or shaking me or something, and do what _every other normal person does?_"

He shrugged. "Eh. Normal is boring."

My eye twitched. "Really? I find it quite refreshing."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious why. Of course someone as weird as you would find normal to be refreshing." My ears were fuming as I turned bright red, not through embarrassment, but from anger. "You can't help it, of course, it's just the way you are. No need to feel upset or anything, I won't be mad at you for being just so weird."

I jumped up and I pounded on his back, my eyes turning to balls of fire as I screamed at him. "You meanie! I'm not weird, you're the one who's weird, throwing a bucket of water at me and doing all sorts of other mean stuff! You better apologize right now, you idiot!" His back bent over from my assault, and he started_ laughing_ of all things, damn him!

"Meanie? Idiot? That's the best you can come up with? Man, you've gotten soft of me, Iniko!" He shook his head, and I ceased my pounding, as it was obviously getting me nowhere. No reason not to give him a death glare though.

"I need to use more appropriate words for _Machi, _you _jackass_! She's still just a kid." I spoke through clenched teeth.

His eyes darkened a degree and I realized too late that I had entered a red light zone. "Just a kid? She's only about a year younger then you. Why are you babying her? If you keep it up, she's just going to break down whenever she feels like it, and become even more of a loon then she is now. What's up with th-"

_Slap_

The movement was fast and the sound ran through the air like a bullet; it was too fast to predict or avoid, and neither person had expected it to happen. I realized that I must have been the one to raise my hand, as Kallen now had a glowing red mark on his cheek, and was staring at me wide eyed.

At first, I was confused, but I solidified as I remembered why my brain had told me to do it.

"Machi," my voice cut through the silence, making an almost visible tension on the room. "is _not _a loon, or anything of the kind. She is not a baby, nor is she being treated like on. She is hurting inside; for whatever reason I don't know, but she is _fucking hurting_. And I won't allow _anyone_ to treat her badly; not even you Kallen. This counts for Keikazu, and Katunei if you get to bugging her too. Get it? I don't know what your problem is, but _leave my friends alone._"

He visibly flinched then, taking a step back as his head fell. I heard his teeth grind in anger, before he walked stiffly out of my room, and shut the door with a bang.

After a few more second of glaring, I slumped and sighed. Maybe I had been too hard on him, but he needed to understand I wasn't going to sway for anyone on this. He would just have to deal with it; after all, despite his stupid behaviour and blundering attitude, he was still my friend, and I didn't want to lose him any more then I wanted to lose Katunei, Machi or Keikazu.

Now that my anger had boiled down, I shivered in my still wet clothes, and decided I needed a quick bath. I ran one and got undressed while I did, getting out of my chain mail for the first time in a week. As I slipped into the warm water, I let out a blissful sigh as it warmed my body to the core.

I stayed in for about ten minutes before I remembered I needed to get the grime out of my hair and grabbed the shampoo. As I finished off washing it, I found out it had grown longer so it was now growing just past my shoulders and tickling my back for the first time in years.

It made me smile, but looking at my hair also worried me too. I mean, I try not to think about too often, because I never really think it's something very important to worry about, but it's _pink_. Not exactly the normal colour for a girl's hair, right? In fact, that was one of the reasons I was teased when I was younger. My pink hair stood out tremendously against the other kids' blonde, brown and black, and I was bullied because of it. Even the adults thought it was weird, one old lady (that I'm pretty sure is dead now) calling me the reincarnation of a witch and chasing me out of the playground. Mother had been furious of course when she found out, but there was nothing she could do.

I sunk low into the bath, letting the water come up to my chin as I contemplated what would happen now that I was here. Due to my infamous pink hair, it would take less then hours for news of my return to spread throughout the entire village if I so much as stepped outside the doors of the building. I wasn't nervous, as much as I was, admittedly, afraid.

Well, in my defence, who wouldn't be afraid? Returning to a place where everyone either hates you or ignores you, where you brought shame to your family by running away in the first place. I was mostly afraid of what they would think of me, what they would say. Before I left, I couldn't have cared less what they said; why should I care now? I guess being away for so long has made me soft, and everyone will be creating a ruckus after my five month absence.

I was tempted to just stay in the bath forever, to delay in any way possible going outside and facing Coffinwell, but since when did I ever run away from something as small as a few nasty looks? Besides, I still needed to talk to Keikazu.

So I reluctantly got out of the bath and fifteen minutes later I was ready to go, hair brushed, clean clothes on (I had bought an extra chain mail – having just one would be unpractical), and all wariness wiped clean from my expression.

I walked down the stairs and looked around to see who else was awake. Turns out, I was the last one down. Kallen wouldn't look me in the eye, which I expected, Machi was being her normal bouncy self, and Keikazu was staring at me funny. Not all the time, and not for long, but as I was eating breakfast, I caught him out of the corner of my eye glancing at me a lot. It was a bit confusing, but I could deal with that. I had more worries then a few strange looks.

"Make sure you don't take off your coats, all right children? It wouldn' be any good to have any of you get sick, now, would it? And promise me you'll keep you're gloves on, Katunei! No takin' them off just because they are 'uncomfortable'!" Mrs. Ruzendale reminded us, repeating the same things over and over.

I gave Keikazu a secret smile when he and I met eyes as Katunei blushed slightly. Earlier, Katunei had uncharacteristically whined about how wearing the thick gloves Mrs. Ruzendale had given to us were restricting her movements and it made her feel uncomfortable. Ever since, she hadn't said a word, beginning to blush at even the mention of her 'outburst'. Machi had comforted her with joyous laughing (which strangely enough only seemed to make her even more embarrassed) while Keikazu and I had shared secret smiles and laughs about it whenever she blushed.

The reason Mrs. Ruzendale was acting so much like a worried mother hen was because we were going outside for the first time since we arrived. Because autumn was beginning, Coffinwell, the town of autumn season, was more chilly then other areas of the country. So we had all been fretted over when she found out we didn't have any basic warm clothing other than our thin cloaks, and she had given each of us a large duffel coat and a pair of thick gloves for warmth.

Although it was a bit unusual. I mean, Mrs. Ruzendale had always worried a lot, but never this much in the autumn. It was normally around the middle of the winter season that she began worrying about catching colds. _Coffinwell's days are numbered. _I froze slowly, letting my mind roll over the words I hadn't bothered to process in that argument. …Numbered?

"Iniko? …Iniko, are you feeling alright?" I looked up and I froze even more as green eyes stared straight into mine. I slowly felt my entire face heat up as I stood immobilized, not having a clue what to do as he said something I didn't really hear.

His face was too close. It normally wouldn't – shouldn't – be something that would bother me, but for some reason I couldn't move. I had the impression that my face looked something like a scared mouse that had been frozen to stone by medusa.

The one thing I registered while staying shock still was Keikazu's expression turning to concern, and a warm hand on my forehead, brushing under my hair to, I assume, check my temperate. I brushed away his hand lightly and ducked my head down, muttering that I felt fine. I felt all eyes on us, and after three seconds I felt – _felt_ – his smile as he replied "I'm glad. I was worried for a second!"

As we walked out the door and down the street, waving Mrs. Ruzendale and Kallen goodbye, Machi pulled me aside and dragged me in front of everyone else. Then, the weirdest thing ever happened.

She winked at me.

* * *

><p>"Oh! This is so cute!" Machi held up the 'cute' item for my inspection, and I winced.<p>

"Yep, that is one cute pair of…razor claws, Machi." She squealed at my approval, but then started pouting when she remembered that she wouldn't be able to use them.

We had been walking around Coffinwell for a while now, looking around the shops and markets as Machi did her normal shopping thing, dragging us anywhere that held interest and then annoying the shop owners because she never actually bought anything. We were in the weapon shop now, and Machi was looking at the Claw section, marvelling over the 'cute' designs…Really, how could anyone, even Machi, find a pair of razor sharp metal claws _cute_ of all things? This girl never ceased to amaze me.

After over thirty minutes of browsing, she finally decided she liked nothing in the store, and declared that we were now 'allowed' to move on.

"So Iniko, where do _you_ think we should head next? After all, you did live here."

Silence.

For a full minute, nothing happened. Everyone was just silent. I expected Machi to say something in confusion by now, but she seemed to have sensed the sudden tension in the room, and kept her mouth shut. Then, just as I thought it was safe and tat we could walk out without something happening…

Chaos ensued.

"_You!_" We jumped at the women's voice, and I realized with a shock it wasn't gentle, kid loving Alastair who was manning the shop, but his damned, wretched wife who, oh so conveniently for the situation, _hated my guts._ And- oh yes, here's the best bit. She's picked up a sword and is coming straight for me. "You devil! You weren't supposed to come back! You were supposed to be _dead_!"

I brought out my sword in response and shielded myself with difficultly as she swung a downward strike, probably intended to cut me in half; she just _had_ to have a Warrior for a husband that taught her more than a few tricks. Yep, that is just my luck. I heard Machi gasp and someone made some sort of weird chocking noise, but whatever.

Her words planted a root in my brain, but I couldn't be bothered to listen to her stinging insults right now; I could feel bad over them later. Rule Number 1: A Warrior always fought without letting anger or pain take them over. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Franses."

"Get out, get out of here _right now_, devil child!"

"Wouldn't want to stay anyway." I pushed my sword harder suddenly, knocking her over as I sheathed my sword again. I grabbed Machi's wrist and signalled to the others. "Come on; run!"

And run we did, I lead the way as Machi yelled questions in my ear the whole time. We soon arrived at the children's park and we all stopped to take a breath, and I plopped down on the swing. Katunei was warily eyeing a couple people who were gasping at us – me – and I gave them 'the devil glare' that Kallen was famous for. They scattered within seconds, and we had bought ourselves a few minutes peace.

"Iniko." Katunei placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a stern look. In surprise, I flinched away, knowing that any kind of contact wouldn't make me feel comfortable right now. There was a flicker of hurt in her eyes, but looking into them, I saw other things. Things I didn't really want to see and things I didn't believe I would ever see in her eyes. Confusion, concern, protectiveness.

Doubt.

She doubted me.

Her eyes widened, so I said it again. "You doubt me." She took a step back from me and I stood, taking a slow step towards her. "You doubt that I have been telling the truth." Another step forward, another one she retreats. "You doubt that I am truly who I say I am." A step forward, Machi gasps from behind me. "You doubt that I am not what they call me. You doubt that I am not really a devil."

"Iniko, I-"

"You know what the funniest part of this is? You, _you_, were the one I trusted the most to trust me back. _You_ were the one I looked up to and thought of as my idol._ You_ were the one I thought would never, _ever_, look at a friend with doubt just because you don't know the full story yet. But, you know what, whatever. If I can't even get a friend to listen to me before they start believing strangers over me, maybe I am a freakin devil." I recalled Mrs. Franses's words. "Heh, 'should have been dead', huh? Only the Gods could be that cruel…"

My unfinished words spoke volumes in the tense autumn air. _Only the Gods could be that cruel…to not let me die if I was just going to suffer more than before._

I flinched as two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pressing a warm body against my back. Even as I flinched and weakly fought him off, Keikazu still held me tightly, refusing to let go. "Don't…ever say that again. _Ever._ Understand? You are _not_ a devil. And you never could be."

My attempts became feebler until I stopped and gave in, secretly relishing in not being pushed away by someone I care about. I brought my hands up to clutch his sleeves, this time not to push him away, but to hold him closer, to try and hold someone to me so that I wouldn't lose an important person again.

I wasn't even aware that I had started crying, or that Keikazu was giving Katunei and Machi a briefing on my life here from what he had seen. While he explained, he spun me carefully in his arms to hold me with my head against his chest. I felt grateful that I could hide my face from the world as I listened to Keikazu's telling of my life.

His voice reminded me of a lullaby, soft and gentle and exactly what I wanted to hear before I went to sleep. And so after I had calmed down, and not crying anymore, I tried to fall asleep, but the Gods weren't done with me yet.

"Iniko?"

A voice I hadn't heard in a while. A voice that had clouded my good dreams with guilt and semi-regret.

Mrs. Muraya, my foster mother, stood on the other side of the park.

Keikazu seemed to hold me tighter for a moment, but then released me, sensing my need to face my fears. I took a few tentative steps towards her, and she took a step towards me too. That small step she took was the encouragement I needed, and I ran towards her, wanting nothing more than to apologize for leaving so suddenly.

But the world is just too cruel for things like that to happen, right? Too cruel for a real happily ever after. Because you know what happened next? Go on, try and guess, I bet you can't. Here's the thing I've always been most afraid.

She slapped me.

It was hard and sudden enough that I actually fell over and landed on my but, Mrs. Muraya leaning over me like a hawk to a fish. A dead fish.

A feeling stronger than guilt and hatred ran through me, and it took less than a millisecond to know what it was. Rejection. A feeling I was well acquainted with.

"You…you _filthy beast._" The world stopped moving. This couldn't happen. "You've been gone almost half a year, and you come back like nothing even happened? What made you think you could do that?" I couldn't talk. "Do you know what happened while you were gone on your jolly adventure? Here's what happened; Erick is_ dead _and it's _all your fault!_" I couldn't think. "He worried about you, enough that he literally worried himself to death! I hope you enjoyed your little vacation, but from now on, your life will be _hell._" I couldn't breathe.

How did someone breathe? Something about in, out, in, out. What was I doing? I think I'm having a panic attack. What do I do? What do I do? I don't know how to deal with this, I don't-

"Shut your mouth you wretched hag." An enraged cry. A girlish gasp. Someone holding my shoulders, telling me to breathe. Pulling me up, getting me on my feet. Feminine hands, pale and smooth and gentle. Katunei's hands. Katunei's words.

"Iniko is not a beast. Nor is she a devil, or a monster, or anything else you feel the need to call her. It is, by simple observation, obvious that the real devils are the people of this town. It is no wonder that Iniko left, if this is the so called 'home' she belonged to. And no again, Iniko's life will _not_ be hell, as she is not staying here. She is coming with us, as was always intended, as we are her family now."

"Katunei…!" My voice trembled as tears as tears threatened to spill.

"Iniko…I am sorry I doubted you for even a second. You are a close friend to me now, and even somewhat like a sister. I won't doubt you again. Come now, let's get you to the Butchery."

* * *

><p>And with that, the four of us walked away from the park and back down the route that lead us to the Butchery. When we opened the doors, Mrs. Ruzendale was waiting for us behind the counter and had blankets and hot cocoa ready. We thanked her, and while everything was still peaceful, I vaguely apologized to Kallen about what had happened earlier. He apologized too, saying it was unreasonable of him to insult my friends. He sounded too fancy though, so I figured that Mrs. Ruzendale helped him out, but I didn't mind.<p>

Dinner was ready soon, and by that time we were all laughing and sharing silly stories with each other, just like when we first met. The fire was toasty warm, putting us all in an excellent mood. Keikazu gave the occasional cough mid sentence, and looked a little feverish, but he waved it off as a common cold. Mrs. Ruzendale and Kallen shared a worried glance whenever it would occur. Soon though, the warm evening quickly turned cold. And as the temperature went down, so did Keikazu' condition.

As he was talking to me about this weird cheese he had tried once, he had started coughing, and the simple coughing had soon turned to him spouting out blood. We had all panicked as he soon fell unconscious, looking much sicker than before. Kallen, despite his medical expertise, seemed to know exactly what needed to be done, and how it should be done.

His words from before still shock me too my core, so I asked the question I had been dreading.

"Kallen…when you said Coffinwell's days were numbered…what did you mean?"

"…Coffinwell…has been infected with an unknown disease. No one knows what it is, why it's here, or how to stop it. But the one thing we do know is that once someone gets it, they _will_ die. It could happen slowly, or it could happen fast, but it will happen, no matter what you do."

"What does this mean?" Katunei responded after a long time of silence.

"Keikazu has caught the very thing I warned him of. Keikazu…is going to die. And there's nothing anyone can do to stop it."

* * *

><p>Tada! Katunei999, here for roll-call!<p>

This is my 11 chapter, where a lot is finally revealed; Kallen's behaviour, Coffinwell's treatment of Iniko, and most importantly, the disease that is slowly killing them all off. And it is going to kill Keikazu!

Will it, you ask? I surely hope not. But you never know where your words might take you. So pray for Keikazu; his life depends on your reviews. If you all say to kill him, I will think about killing him. But if you want him to stay, say so.

So review please!

Katunei999 XOXOX

P.s. I feel like I am forgetting something…oh well, just PM me of you think I have.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a Warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

**adventurerXD –** Awwww, don't worry – I never intended to let him die, I would never have the guts! Rest assured, none of the characters will die – _ever_. Well, at least the main characters. Thanks for voting to keep his life! ^_^

Ah, but when did I ever say it was the _Gods_ were the ones who responded to her? I never said that _specifically. :P _As for why 'they' responded, whoever they are, that will all be revealed eventually.

Thanks again for the review!

"How's he doing?"

I didn't move when I heard Machi at the door, and I didn't respond to her words. She breezed through the room and stopped at the bed, silently over watching my actions.

I moved fluidly, yet also stiffly. Fluidly because I knew the motions so well and stiffly because they weren't motions I wanted to follow through.

The movements were always the same. Dab the cotton wool in a bowl of fresh water, brush under his eyes to remove crust. Throw away dirty cotton, grab a new one. Repeat process.

"I've…I've got his medicine." Machi tentatively said, trying to sound optimistic despite everything. "His lukewarm water with one tablespoon of lemon juice and two teaspoons of honey, along with some crushed herbs to deal with the pain."

She held it out for me to take, but I ignored the action as I kept my hand steady, being careful not to brush his eyelids too hard. After a few seconds, she took her hand back and put it on the table next to his bed with a forced laugh. "Well, I'm um, just be going now, okay Iniko?" She waited. "…Iniko?" She made a frustrated sort of noise in her throat that sounded like a groan and a whimper at the same time, and turned to storm out the room.

"Machi, wait!" Though my voice was urgent, my hands were shock still as I was extraordinarily careful not to poke Keikazu's eye out while I was looking away. She turned around at the last moment, and I could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh…" I deposited the cotton in the bin and stood up, walking next to her and I gave her a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Machi. I'm so sorry for being so cold."

At first, I thought she was really angry at me because she stood too stiffly to properly hold, but after a moment she hugged me back hard and started sniffing loudly. "…I won't cry."

"Hm?"

"I won't cry. Definitely not now, not with Keikazu so sick." She let me go and puffed up her chest, scrunching up her face so her eyes wouldn't leak any tears. "Keikazu is always laughing, and strong, so…so this time _I'll_ be strong too. I won't cry. Not unless it's tears of happiness."

I highly doubted that would be happening anytime soon. But of course, just when you needed it, Machi was just so…Machi. Happy as a jackal, even when times are tough. "That's great Machi. I'm glad that you're being brave." I turned around, suddenly embarrassed by the exchange. "Well, I better make he has his medicine then. See you Machi."

"Bye Iniko, and remember – call us if anything happens, okay?"

She had left the room before I could answer, hopping down the stairs to the living room to hang out with everyone else.

Being with Machi had indefinitely lightened my mood (as it always does) but looking back at the sick body on the bed, I instantly felt colder than I did before.

'Rubeola', as it had been called, was a disease that had managed to spread across the whole of Coffinwell and was killing everyone off one by one. It had suddenly arisen out of nowhere about a week after I had left, and although we were given a fair bit of warning about what was to come – almost all our livestock had died off without any sign of sickness – everyone had thought it was a cold. It was only a cough at first, a high fever if you worked too hard; but then the dying started. The plague.

And now, it had gotten a hold of Keikazu. And he had been unconscious for three days.

I heaved a long sigh as I gazed at his face. He had become weak after his first coughing fit had ended, not even able to stand on his own two feet for more than a second. When I checked his temperature he was boiling over, and sweating so much I thought he would need an entire ocean to keep him from being thirsty. His eyes had swelled up and would fill with crust all the time, hence the need to dab at them with cotton swabs so they wouldn't seal shut.

And apparently to Mrs. Ruzendale and Kallen, this wasn't even the beginning of what was to come.

"…Iniko…?" I snapped out of my thoughts at my name being called with a rough, dry voice.

"Don't talk! It sounds like it hurts a lot." I quickly grabbed the water from the table, brought it to the bed and sat on it as I stirred the drink mildly with a spoon. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." I held the spoon gently to his mouth, and slowly let him sip it down. He swallowed slowly, and winced a lot as it went down. "Sorry it's so sour."

After he had drank it all, I set the empty cup back on the table and picked up a cotton swab. "Hold still a second, don't move no matter what." I carefully dabbed around his eyes with the swab making sure to get rid of any crust before finished. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

He cracked them open with difficulty, and I could tell he was struggling to keep them open already. Even though he had slept for three days, he was still so tired. "…Wha happened?"

"Shhh!" I scolded him. He had a stubborn look in his eye, and I didn't like it. "Fine then, if you won't be quiet then I guess I'll just leave." I stood up to go and tell Katunei she could look after him next, but a weak grip on my wrist stopped me.

I looked back, surprised to find that Keikazu had summoned the strength to fight off sleep and weakness to grab hold of me.

It left me immobilized.

Not because he had suddenly gained some strength and was powerful enough to keep me there; I could have fought off his grip as easily as a butterflies.

But the fact that he had used what little strength he had left to try and keep me from leaving, had made any will I had to fight him vanish into thin air.

"…You want me to stay?" He nodded, and I noticed he held his lips a little tighter than before. He wouldn't say a word if it would keep me here. "Alright then. But you mustn't speak, I'll explain everything."

I paused, unsure how to start. "First of all, you are very, very sick. You've caught a…bug that has been spreading around Coffinwell lately, and because we hadn't taken any medicine before hand to prevent it, we were all very vulnerable." I said this slowly, like talking to a child. He didn't react much, but I could tell he was drifting off. "But don't worry Keikazu, we're going to find a cure, I promise. We'll fight this together, okay? You'll be fine."

He tried to grab my hand so I took his, squeezing it reassuringly as I knelt down on eye level with him. He tried to clench my hand back, and the fact he had the strength left to do that meant everything.

As he fell asleep and his grip slackened, I let go of his hand and placed it on the bed.

I placed my head in my hands and took a deep, long breath. Then as quietly as I could, I stood up and tip toed out the door, shutting it behind me. I had made a promise now.

It was about time I got up the courage to fulfil it.

"You want to see old Phlegmy?" Mrs. Ruzendale gapped at me. "Are…are you quite certain that's what you want, dear girl?" Her voice was kind, but her eyes told me I had lost my mind.

"He's got all the information in the town. And Kallen already told me he's been racking his brains trying to figure it out, right? I'll go and see how he's doing and how I can help." I tried to sound persuasive, but I don't think it worked.

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Please Mrs. Ruzendale? This is my one shot to see what I can do for Keikazu." My voice turned a degree darker as I recalled my promise. "I don't intend to let him die."

She stared at me for a moment, and sighed. "Alright, but you'll never convince that strange old bugger unless you get his wife to take you. Won't open that door for no one else, except for his wife."

"Okay, who is she?"

"You remember Catarrhina?" She said tiredly.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Ruzendale!" I rushed to put my coat on and to run out the door, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around in surprise, prepared to yell at whoever was stopping me, but my lips curved to a smile.

"You weren't truly idealising leaving without us, were you Iniko?" Katunei smiled while holding her coat and Machi was slipping on her larger than needed gloves.

I answered honestly. "Didn't think it for a second!"

"This is it." We stopped in front of the house, looking it over.

"It appears well kept; is Phlegmy a wealthy man?" Katunei asked, gazing around the streets discreetly. On the way here, we had almost ran into some trouble with some idiots boys when they tried to knock Machi out with a brick. They had snuck up behind us, but Katunei noticed in time, and knocked them out with a flip of her fan. Machi remained oblivious, and we intended to keep it that way. There was no need to worry her over something as stupid as Iniko-haters.

"Last time I heard, he was an unsociable jackass." I flinched when Machi stared at me wide eyed, and mentally noted to keep the cussing to a minimum.

"I see." We all stood there outside the door for a moment, unsure what to do. Machi, of course, just did her usual thing and swung the door right open. Katunei winced with the loud 'bang!' the door made against the wall and Machi shrunk back, suddenly embarrassed at the wrong time. The door hung open and we decided to just step inside then stand in the cold.

On the other side of the room, two beds were near the corner, one already occupied.

"Opps!" The figure – Catarrhina, I now recognized – jumped up from the bed, and went to stand up. "Sorry, I must have dozed off…I seem to be doing that an awful lot lately…"

"Oh no, it is us who should be apologizing, we woke you rather rudely from your rest." Katunei gave a small nod and bow, meaning she was going to introduce herself. "My name is Katunei," (told you) "and these are my companions, Machi, and I assume you have already met Iniko?"

I gave a small nod my own, not wanting that much attention. I had not met Catarrhina before, but I knew enough to know that she was considered one of the sweetest girls in Coffinwell, and the pride of the Mayor as his daughter.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure. It's nice to finally meet you Iniko." The smile she shot was radiant, not a speck of dishonesty in it. Wow. Someone _actually_ wanted to meet _me_.

…Wow.

"Uh, you too." I stuttered nervously, wanting to get off the subject.

"…Oh! Ahem, are you looking for Phlegmy by any chance?" Her eyes widened a fraction, and she blushed. "Opps! I mean Dr. Phlegming, my husband. Eek! Husband! I feel all silly calling him that."

Katunei and Machi both looked at me, their way of saying 'it's all up to you!'. "I…," Man up already, I thought, feeling like a child. I am a Warrior dammit!

"Oh, yes of course! Please do excuse my waffling. I'm afraid Phlegmy's at work now in his laboratory." Her eyes were apologetic.

"Yes, that's alright. We want to see if we can help in any way to figure out the cure."

She recoiled back, obviously surprised. "Really? Da- Um, the Mayor asked you to go see him, did he?"

"Actually, no. Our friend had become very sick, and we want to see what we can do to help." I answered confidently.

"Well, in that case, I'll go along with you and let you into the laboratory. Phlegmy's a bit shy around strangers, you see."

"That's just what we were counting on!" Machi said positively.

"Okay, here we are." We stopped in front of a door that was down an old alley way, filled with litter. I'd thought this was some kind of creepy haunted door when I was a kid. "I'll get him to open up, then."

She tapped a sequence on the door, different from the usual but easily remembered. "Catarrhina? Is that you? What are you doing here at this hour?" Now I realised it was just so that he could only let Catarrhina in and keep strangers out…he _is_ an unsociable jackass. Well, at least unsociable. I'd figure out if he was a jackass now.

"Sorry to disturb you, Phlegmy. You have a visitor." Catarrhina spoke clearly through the door. "They want to help with your research! Isn't that great?"

"Hmph. Well, I suppose you'd better come in then." He said, sounding bored.

Catarrhina went in first, and Machi mumbled next to me. "Doesn't he sound like a bundle of laughs?"

I resisted the urge to laugh and covered my nose before I could give in to temptation. We walked in through the door, and I was surprised to find it was a little like a library. Bookshelves lined the entire back wall, and paper and books were scattered all over the place, on the floors and the desks.

A man with scruffy long hair sat in a chair. "I have a million and one things to do at the moment, and a few pests thinking they can help with something like this _isn't_ helpful." Yeah, okay, I've got my analysis done. He _is_ a jackass. "So what do you kids think you can do to help me?"

"You're forgetting something, Phlegmy!" Catarrhina chimed in. "You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"I don't see how that matters. Silly, time-consuming formality, in my opinion." Yet he still stood, and turned around to introduce himself. He may be a jackass, but he loved Catarrhina. "Oh, very well. Pleased to meet you. The names Dr. Phlegming. I study archaeology and the like. And you are…?"

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Phlegming. I'm Katunei, and these are my companions Iniko and Machi. We are a travelling group who offer our services to a range of employers."

"Is that right? Well, I'll try to remember your names, but I can't guarantee I'll be successful." He sounded bored again, and it kind of cheesed me off.

"Our friend is sick, sir!" Machi called out suddenly.

"So is most of the town. What about it?"

"We want to lend our assistance in any way available to you. We could gather materials and herbs, send messages, anything you need to help the process of finding the cure go faster." Though you wouldn't be able to tell if didn't know her, but Katunei sounded almost desperate. She didn't want to lose Keikazu any more than I did.

"Is that so? Well, listen up then. I think I've found a clue in the old manuscripts as to the nature of the illness that has been going around." He sounded tired, but proud too.

"Oh Phlegmy! I knew you could do it!" Catarrhina reached out to hug him, and he bashfully allowed her to hang on his arm.

He regained his composure, and continued. "Around a hundred years ago, some old ruins were discovered to the west of town. The people who discovered them rashly decided that it would be a good idea to venture inside. Little did they know that terrible misfortune lay in wait in the form of a deadly contagion." His eyes hardened. "It's this contagion that lies behind our current epidemic."

He stepped back to his table and ruffled through some papers, reading through it as he turned back around to face us. "According to the manuscripts, it's actually more accurate to refer to it as a curse than a disease. The townspeople were able to break the curse by sealing the contagion away in the ruins and blocking up the entrance."

Catarrhina didn't even look worried, only curious. She had complete faith in her husband. "But for some reason the disease has managed to escape again?"

He looked down at her. "It's possible that the recent earthquake may have caused some damage to the seal that was keeping it contained."

"Earthquake, you say?" Katunei interrupted.

"Yes. It is the only hypothesis I can come to that matches up with the rest of the data. Why do you ask?"

"It appears that more than just Coffinwell was affected by the recent earthquake. I wonder how far its reach has spread…" Katunei trailed off, going into a deep thought.

I glanced at Machi and she shrugged. "Please tell us more, Dr. Phlegming."

"So all we have to do is go to the shrine and seal it away again?" Catarrhina continued, excitement in her eyes.

"Indeed. Although it's not quite as simple as it sounds. I'm probably the only one who'd be able to do it, in fact."

"Ooh! So you're going to fix the seal and save us all, Phlegmy?" She sounded like she was talking about a superhero, and he shot her a grin.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. It might even encourage your father to finally think me worthy of you." Love shone in his eyes, and it was obvious he was only doing this for her. "It would also be a good opportunity for me to explore the ruins, so I'm certainly not adverse to the idea."

He sighed. "The only problem is that monster activity is reportedly rather heavy, and I don't want to get hurt."

"We'll go with you." Amber eyes flashed intensely as Katunei spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Phlegmy said incredulously.

"As I said earlier, we are a travelling group that work for employers. We will go with you and keep you safe; act as body guards, if you will. That way you would be willing to go, won't you?"

"You _do_ know that I won't pay you, right." The way he phrased it made it so it wasn't even a question.

Machi looked appalled. "We aren't doing this for money, sir! We're doing this because our-"

"-friend is sick, I know." He contemplated what to do for a minute, rubbing the bridge of his nose with thumb. "...Fine. I agree. You will escort me to where I need to go to seal off the contagion, with_ no pay._ Well, not from me at least. What you need to do now is go report to my father in law, the Mayor, what has happened and meet back here in half an hour. Go find whatever supplies you need, and be ready. I want a chance to explore the ruins while I'm there." With that, he promptly took his seat and returned to his studies.

"Goodness! The disease is being caused by some kind of contagious curse? And the way to contain it is to fix some kind of seal in the shrine to the west of town?" The Mayor exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, Mayor, that is the general overview of the situation." Katunei responded.

"And you say..._Phlegmy _is the only one capable of this?"

"That's about the gist of it." I spoke up for the first time since we arrived, and the Mayor Laria shot me a nervous glance, obviously wary to trust me. I repressed a sigh, knowing that if Keikazu was here, he would have made some kind of witty comment to contradict the look and have the Mayor flustered in embarrassment.

"...Very well. The situation is clear to me now. Hmm..." He looked us over, taking in our well kept weapons and shields. "Well, you look like you can take care of yourself fairly well. I can't appose to Phlegmy's choices regarding this matter, but I certainly find it disagreeable that you aren't being paid for your deeds of good will. Tell you what, you finish this job successfully, and I will pay you richly. Does this sound like a fair deal?"

"Your offer is greatly appreciated, Mayor Laria. We would be happy to accept such a generous reward."

"Excellent, excellent! Well, we'd better not waste any time. Take this key to Phlegmy, won't you?" He held out his hand, and Katunei accepted the grubby, worn-out key. "That's the key to the shrine to the west of town. You should be able to open it up with that."

I felt a presence come into the air, giving an audible 'pop' sound as it came forward into the atmosphere fully. "Sealing away a deadly disease is the perfect way to help people!" I snapped up as Stella suddenly appeared beside Katunei and Machi. Machi showed no signs of noticing, but I saw Katunei's hand twitch, the only reaction that came from Stella appearing so suddenly.

"Imagine how grateful they'll all be if we succeed! We'll have barnloads of benevolessence! You'll be a fully fledged Celestrian again in the wink of an eye!" Stella pumped her fist in the air repeatedly as she continued chatting to Katunei about what the future held for us. She was kind of like Machi in that way; they both had a motor mouth.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Could you please follow me a moment?" Mayor Laria asked.

"Of course. It is the least we could do after you have offered up such a generous award." Katunei answered.

"Ah, yes, yes, that is the least you deserve. This way then, come along."

We walked out of the library and downstairs, and we followed him down a long corridor with multiple doors. We passed a maid as she went by, and she passed me a nervous look as we stopped in front of the last door. A loud screech came from the other side of the door, and Machi flinched.

Mayor Laria coughed. "Ahem. This way, please." He pushed open the door and we looked around, seeking the source of the insistent cries. A girl stood in front of a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. She was ferociously whacking it with a staff (I think) while letting out 'Haa!' at every hit. "Ayesha?"

The girl paused and wiped her brow, running over to us and skidding to a quick stop. She bowed low as her black, sleek hair fell around her face, grinning ear to ear. "Good morning Mayor Laria!"

"Good morning Ayesha. Still training I see?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should save your strength. Today you will need it."

"What...you mean...?" She looked up hopefully, brown eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Ayesha. The day has finally come." Ayesha jumped up and covered her mouth with her hands, letting out a cry. Her eyes crinkled, wetting with tears yet holding joy beyond comprehension. And, if I really looked closely, I could see the smallest hint of craze in the depth of her irises. "Now, now, Ayesha. Take a deep breath." She nodded and did so, calming herself down.

She looked up suddenly, drifting her eyes over us and resting them on Katunei. "Hello! It's, well, brilliant to meet you! I hope we can work well and let this mission to become a success. Well, obviously we will, cause there is _no_ way we can be allowed to fail this mission at any cost! Oh, I'm Ayesha by the way. Guess you already knew that though, because Mayor Laria has said it plenty of times already, but, nothing quite a good first impression, right? Oh, I'm sorry, what are your names?"

Katunei stood stunned for a moment, and I didn't blame her; she had a faster mouth then Machi, and that took a miracle (or, you know, a curse). She recovered quickly, and spoke. "My name is Katunei, and I am a Minstrel. This is Machi, a Priest, and this is Iniko, a Warrior. It is a pleasure to meet you, also."

"So, I mean, ur, when are we leaving, exactly? Because, I mean, I just _really_ want this whole, dying-of-the-plague thing to be over soon, you know? So many people are being hurt, and it would be really cool if we could get rid of it, cause people would be so grateful and -"

"That's enough, Ayesha." Mayor Laria turned to us. "My request is that you take dear Ayesha with you on your mission; as you can see, she has been waiting quite a bit for this day to come. She is skilled in her training, despite being a novice, and will surely be a help as you have no Mage in your group."

I stilled. Machi took a baited breath. Katunei's eyes widened slightly. We were all silent.

"Is something the matter?" Mayor Laria asked, and Katunei regained her composure.

"Not at all, Mayor. You simply struck a chord, is all." She turned to Ayesha. "It will be a pleasure, and indeed an asset to have you as an addition to the group, Ayesha."

"That's great news! I can't wait for our journey to begin, Katunei, Machi!" She excitedly grabbed both their hands and shook them, brown eyes energetic.

Machi looked confused, and worriedly looked to me when Ayesha turned around to talk to Katunei about when we were leaving and what we would need. I shook my head; there was no need for her to be upset over something so silly. She still looked worried but reluctantly accepted it, answering a question Ayesha had asked.

She really _was_ being silly, worrying over something like me being excluded from an introduction. Machi now knew the kind of treatment I received here in Coffinwell, so why act so surprised? That would just make it harder for me to deal with, thinking that the behaviour displayed by Ayesha was not normal for the people of Coffinwell.

I really shouldn't put my hopes up. What had happened with Catarrhina was just luck; pure, blind luck that someone so ridiculously kind, cheerful and ditzy could live in Coffinwell and actually be happy that they met me.

But hope was a stupid thing. As Mother always said, hope is frail, but hard to kill. No matter how many times you tried to smush it under your foot, it just kept popping back up. Stupid, weed-like hope.

"Five minutes!'? I'll never be able to gather everything I need! I need Chimera Wing, Fresh Water, Moonwart bulbs-"

"There is no cause for panic, we packed everything needed before arriving here." Katunei said calmly.

"Yeah, Iniko packed it for us! She even offered to pack mine and Katunei's stuff while we got changed!" Machi smiled brightly, enthusiastic about something.

Ayesha squinted for a single moment in distrust, but it was gone as quick as it came, replaced with a brilliant smile. "Oh, is that so? Well, I think I'll just pop upstairs to my room and grab a few essentials anyway. You know, just in case." She hurried out of the room, but came back after a second. "You guys just wait at the door, okay? The front door, I mean, so we can go as soon as I'm ready. Back in a flash!"

She hurtled up the stairs, her footsteps resounding around the entire house, aka mansion.

"Well, I suppose I shall be heading back up to my library. Feel free to wait outside and enjoy the view of the town." Mayor Laria said, looking awkward. He excused himself and we went outside.

After he was gone, Machi jumped me. "Why did you let her do that, Iniko?" Machi clutched my sleeve angrily. "You should have stood up for yourself! Told her you need to be respected, and that you're not going to take that kind of stuff lying down!"

"You want me to fight with her?" I questioned.

She paled, and I almost felt bad about saying it. "Look Machi, she's never going to change her opinion of me. It's just the natural way of things around here. As soon as we leave Coffinwell, all this drama will be over and we won't come across people who ha- dislike me again, ok?" She nodded, now depressed. "Oh, don't sulk. If she doesn't like me, that's her opinion, right? And who says that opinion is true? Do _you _think I'm a dislikeable person?" She shook her head frantically, green hair going everywhere and flicking Katunei in the face. "Exactly. Just because someone says something silly, doesn't mean you have to take it so harshly, okay? Okay. Good."

She gave me a smile, before ahhing at the sight of Coffinwell from this high perch and leaning over the railing. Katunei watched me silently. "What?" I said, becoming self-conscious.

She smiled kindly, eyes growing less expressionless as they usually are around strangers. "You've grown Iniko."

"Huh?" I put a hand on top of my head, and measured the distance from the ground. "No I haven't. Well, not much anyway."

"That's not quite what I meant." She laughed softly, like chiming bells and gentle winds. "I was attempting to explain that you have matured a great deal from when I first met you."

"I have?" I was blushing, I knew, but how often did someone get complimented by their idol? "In what ways?"

"Well, you no longer have a conscious need to ready your sword for combat at every upset that occurs. You have become more responsible and calm; you showed a great deal of maturity to have dealt with that situation so impressively. You let Machi know that while you didn't feel comfortable being excluded, you did not care for other's opinions as long as the ones you cared about felt differently. You taught Machi something important today."

I watched Machi as she stared at a pigeon that had landed a few meters away from her. She was fixated, slowly creeping up behind it as it gazed around in that twitchy way birds do. She smiled crazily and pounced for it; sadly for her the pigeon wasn't quite as stupid as she assumed and it took flight, leaving Machi almost catapulting over the railing. Katunei and I both jumped forward, grabbing a leg each before she fell.

She smiled sheepishly as I glared. "Yep, great idea Machi. Let's _catapult_ ourselves over a _railing_ to our _dooms. _Yep, Machi, best idea you've ever had." Her grin continued, and she started laughing at my tone. "Quit that! I'm trying to scold you!" But it was no use; less than thirty seconds and she was already in a fit of giggles. _Oh stuff it,_ I thought, and laughed along, enjoying the peace that was soon to end.

I may have acted mature around Machi, but I am anything but. _Maturing_ isn't the same as being _mature. _I knew that on this travel I would no doubt be upset eventually by Ayesha's ignoring attitude. Who wouldn't, honestly? But that didn't mean I was going to show it. Being a Warrior is about taking on any challenge offered, any fight issued. That's why the hardest challenge was not to rise to the challenge at all. But I would accept that challenge if it meant we could have this curse sealed away even five minutes faster than before. I owed Keikazu that, for all the times he's saved my butt when I needed it most.

Which wouldn't be happening anymore if I let him die.

"I'm here! _So_ sorry I took so long, I couldn't find my medical herbs. Hah, ditzy right? Anyway, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Ayesha looped her arm around Machi's, and pulled her forward as she jabbered on. Katunei tried to stick to my side, but Ayesha pulled her forward as well, leaving me alone at the back.

I resisted the urge to sigh, and instead took a long breath. Suck it up, Iniko. This is for Keikazu.

Well, there was one thing I knew for sure.

This was going to be a long day.

Hello everyone! Katunei999, signed up and awake before 10:00am! (gasps from audience)

Hi everybody! I just got this new chapter up, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts of it! Ayesha was actually a side kick character I added in, by request of the person them self. But don't worry, she's not really mean, just did that for the plotline.

Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a Warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko, Katunei, Keikazu and Machi are mine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Duck!" <em>I yelled quickly.

Machi obeyed without thinking, immediately ducking down as I ran up behind her. I slashed the monster – a Leafy Larrikin – harshly, and my sword ripped through it easily. It fell to its knees, keening in pain as it exploded into darkness. Looking around, I was grateful to find that that monster had been the last of the batch, and I sighed in relief, sheathing my sword.

"Thanks, Iniko!" Machi said sincerely, giving me a big smile.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling back.

"Oh my God, Katunei, you are so amazing!" Ayesha said loudly, attracting everyone's attention. "The way you use your fan is just so awesome. You're so elegant."

"Thank you," Katunei said briefly. I could tell she was attempting not to be rude, but the way she acted rude was by talking less than usual and keeping a monotone voice. So in all, honestly, there's no way someone who didn't know her would realise she was being rude, because she hardly talked with expression to anyone. Confusing, but I got it.

"Wow, we're almost there, huh? It's literally just ahead, down this path. Can you believe it? The key to stopping that icky disease is just ahead, just a little more, and _we're _going to be the ones to stop it. So much is lying on our shoulders…" She broke into a huge smile. "But it'll be okay, because you, me and Machi are an awesome team! Right Machi?"

Machi hummed in agreement, but it had no real energy in it. I know she was upset about the fact that I was being ignored, but there was really nothing she – or anyone – could do about it. She would just have to deal with it until this was over.

"Hey Machi, could you heal my arm?" I asked, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. I rarely asked Machi to do anything for me, let alone give up her energy to heal me. But my arm had gone numb…

"Sure Iniko! Of course! Anytime time you need anything from me, feel free to ask," Machi said joyfully, eager to help.

"Oh, no, Machi! Don't waste your energy on something so trivial," Ayesha called out, stopping Machi in her tracks. "I'll just use my medical herb. After all, the wound isn't that deep, right?" She glanced at me shortly, not giving me a choice before she shoved her herbal dust on my arm.

I visibly winced at the sudden sting that shot through me. "I can't use this."

Ayesha narrowed her eyes for a moment and then relaxed again. "Oh don't worry, I have plenty. We can afford to use one on you."

"That's not what I mean." I dabbed my fingers in the medicine and held up to her the green smudges. "This is poorly made. The texture is too rough, and the colour is too light. You didn't grind this like you were supposed to; by the looks of it and the size of the grains, you simply crushed this a few times and rubbed it between some paper."

Her eyes were set ablaze. "I read in a book in the Mayor's Library that you're supposed to gently rub the ingredients and shake them together. It underlined that you were _never _supposed to crush them."

"Yeah, that is the case with food related ingredients, because you might create a dangerous reaction and open a plant's poisonous pores if you grind it. But when creating medicine you have to grind it, because if you don't the grains will be too big and won't have any effect on the wound." I paused for a moment. "And did you just say _ingredients_? When making medicine, unless it's a complex structure that you already know works to create something better, you should never mix in other ingredients, because the poisons might react with one another, and be dangerous to one's health. You don't need to mix anything in with a medical herb, because it already has everything it needs on its own to be used as a medicine. That's why they are so commonly used, because you only need the one ingredient."

When I finished, Ayesha's jaw had gone stiff and I could tell that she was fuming, even though she didn't look any different from usual.

Machi pounced on me. "Wow, Iniko! That's so cool. You sure know a lot."

"Uh, thanks?" I replied, a bit confused.

Shouldn't everyone know something as simple as that? Being a traveller and not knowing the basics of making your own medicine…she must have been paying for the medicine the whole time! I would have to teach her to do it herself; so much money was wasted on medicine, and it was never even good quality! Just overly expensive with average effects.

"I agree. You seem to be very well informed on the matter of medicines, Iniko. I'm very impressed." Katunei gave me a rare, large smile, one that seemed to light up her whole face. I blushed.

"It's not that amazing…" I said, trying to hide my smile of glee.

"Yeah! You can learn that kind of thing from books all the time." Ayesha tried to bump into the conversation, ruining my happy moment.

"Did you learn from a book, Iniko? Can you show it to me? Can I look at it right now? Can I?" Machi jumped around me, trying to pry into my bag to search for 'the book' that everyone was assuming I had.

"I don't _have _a book. I learned on my own. You know, self-taught, practice, that kind of stuff," I said, dodging Machi's hands.

"Would you recommend learning from a book?" Katunei asked. "I would quite like to learn this all myself."

"Well, I'd say a book is fine for getting the ingredients you need and the basic recipe, but you have to decide the kind of method you use."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Katunei confessed.

I thought about how to explain it. "Well, for example, if a book tells you to grind it for, say, ten minutes to make it work, I've found out you can get away with fifteen minutes if you use different equipment and grind it slower and with more pressure. It makes a lot of difference and becomes a lot more effective." I shrugged, having finished my speech and not sure what to say. "It just depends on what works for you, what techniques you like and, obviously, what you want the effect of the medicine to be."

"You'll have to instruct us with all your knowledge, Iniko. You seem like the perfect teacher on this subject," Katunei commented, and I smiled.

"Ah!" I cried out as a hand clutched my wound tightly, squeezing in a way that an observer wouldn't be able to tell was squeezing at all.

"Here, I'll use Heal. I am a capable Mage, after all," Ayesha said with fake cheeriness, forcing the words through her teeth.

I didn't react in the slightest. I held my arm completely still, not bothering to mention that she was putting _way_ too much pressure on my arm to actually heal it. I wasn't in the mood to make her any more annoyed at me, despite the fact that all I did was protect myself from poisoning.

We trekked on through the sullied fields, and I felt a little bit of my heart twinge with every sheep corpse we passed along the way. Some were rotting away, surrounded by flies with little flesh left, while others had died more recently, the smell becoming more putrid by the day. It saddened me to think that this was what Mrs Ruzendale had had to work with to provide the town of Coffinwell with vital meat.

As the ground became cracked and hard like concrete, a large building stood ahead of us. Machi squealed at its discovery and Ayesha joined in, going back to ignoring me rather than glaring daggers at me. In front of the building was Phlegmy, admiring it warily.

He noticed us and his eyebrows bunched together. "What took you all so long? I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes now."

_Oh, sorry Mr. Jackass, that while we took on all the monsters, you went ahead and left us in the dust._

"Our apologies, Dr Phlegming. There was a…complication," Katunei hesitated to say. I winced at the thought of this 'complication'.

"'Complication'? What kind of complication could be more important than explor- ridding the town of the contagion?" Phlegmy asked.

"Well, I have this pet gerbil that I keep in my bag, but today, she went wild and ran away. So we ran after her for a while, because she can run _really fast_ and-" Machi blurted out.

"No, I don't want to know." Phlegmy said, holding his hand up to stop her.

How long had she had a gerbil in her bag, you ask?

I hadn't a clue.

_Why _did we chase and play hide and seek with the tiny thing for half an hour, you ask?

Well, why don't _you _try being firm around Machi's blubbering tears, even though we promised her a new one? Even _Katunei_ cracked in under a minute.

"Well, let's go inside then." Phlegmy said, excitement clear in his voice. Figured. Only a scientist could get joy in seeing why people had been dying. _As far as I'm concerned, sod science, _I thought. We walked inside.

"See here? It's just as I've said," he said, motioning to a giant hole in the wall. "The shrine wall collapsed in the earthquake, and the entrance has been left wide open. It doesn't bode well for the seal that was supposed to be keeping the contagion contained. We'd better head inside." He gave us a bored look and said, "Make sure you do what I employed you for. I can't afford to get injured."

With that, he stalked through the hole, once again leaving us in the dust.

My hands tightened into fists. _What, what…what a narcissist!_

We followed him through quickly, calling for him to stop to no avail. The second we walked through the hole, a purple mist shrouded us, blocking any sight more than three metres ahead of us. I felt uneasy immediately, my hand already on the hilt of my sword, glancing around with caution.

"Geez, jumpy much?" Ayesha scoffed, but she also had her weapon out, eyes trained ahead at nothing.

We walked forward and came across a stone marker with an inscription. "I'll read it," I said. I examined it carefully. "It says '_When the sages reawaken, Comes crimson light and blue, Travel right, oh guiding light, and make the doors swing to._"

"What the heck does that mean?" Ayesha scowled.

I shrugged. "Go right?" I said simply, and her face scrunched up in anger.

"Right onwards, then!" Machi called out, marching into the mist.

"Machi, you truly must cease this reckless abandon of yours…" Katunei trailed off, following her swiftly to ensure no trouble would come to her. I was just as worried honestly, and tried to follow.

Ayesha shoved into my shoulder and shot me a malicious smile. "Bitch."

I stayed silent as she walked ahead, wanting with all my might to punch her in places she'd be feeling weeks from now. But that…wasn't important. Not as important as saving Keikazu quickly, anyway. Beating down the witch could wait, no matter how infuriating she was.

* * *

><p>This was really hard, I thought blankly.<p>

It took every piece of strength I had left in my body to dodge the attack thrown at me, and yet I barely managed to avoid being killed by it.

The pink swab of mess that was 'The Ragin' Contagion', as it called itself, cackled with sick glee as blood spurted from the new wound at my side. "Hahaha! Not long now, ya'll hear? I'll be killin' yer off like flies."

We never expected this. We thought it would be so much easier than this. We thought that all we would have to do was get Phlegmy to seal the pot back together or whatever, but we were stupid. We let our guard down.

The mystery of the inscription was easier then we had thought. All it meant was we had to activate a switch on two saint statues opposite each other in the building. They both released a light, one crimson and one blue, as the inscription had said, and those lights had reflected onto various mirrors we passed along the way. The mirrors sent the lights all over the place, until they hit the main doors that led to the contagion. During this exploration, we had encountered less than ten – _ten –_ monsters, and all had been pathetic, slain after only one slice of my sword. That's where our lack of preparation came from, I suppose. We assumed the contagion would be as weak as the monsters that surrounded it.

We were so wrong.

We took a step inside, just one step, and I already felt an intense evil and a mischievous spirit among us. I have to say that is probably the only reason I survived. It attacked from above, ducking down on me like a falcon, and I drew my sword with as much agility as I could muster. And it wasn't much. I slashed at it, and out of pure luck I cut its eye, and it squealed away from me in shock.

"The mist…!" I called out aloud, realization hitting me suddenly. "Goddammit, _the mist!_" It wasn't natural, obviously, but how could I have not noticed? The mist had been depleting our stamina, strength, and endurance, like a buff but the opposite. It was a wonder we hadn't become dead snails at that rate. It had also occurred to me that the mist should also be affecting the monsters, and they _lived _here. Of course they'd be so weak it was stupid.

Sadly, we'd realised too little too late, and we were at a massive disadvantage. Ayesha charged in without warning, screaming madly about her brother. She was given a look of annoyance from the beastly thing, before it chuckled and smacked her around the head with ease. She was unconscious in seconds, her body flopping on the floor like a puppet with cut strings.

_So much for being a competent mage_, had been my initial thought, but it was soon dismissed.

"Phlegmy! Get to work!" I yelled out, and he, to his credit, ran forward without hesitation.

"Remember to do your job! If you people can't keep it away, how can I be expected to produce miracles?" He then proceeded to shuffling around on the floor, collecting scattered pieces of a large, yellow pot.

We had tried hard. No one could deny us that, as we put our whole heart and soul into bringing down that disgusting piece of filth bit by bit. Sadly, it just wasn't appearing to be enough. It was hard enough without Keikazu backing us up with buffs and awesome spells (mages are strong in ways that rock), but we were weak, brought down to our absolute worst standard in the face of a super powered, totally pissed off pink blob. We, as sad as it sounded, simply didn't stand a chance.

A long, pink arm stretched in front of me, and I cursed my carelessness as it grabbed hold of me. I didn't have the strength to fight back, and the stench was pure torment in itself. I was raised up, and then tossed towards the far wall, like flinging aside an old doll. The wall looked hard, and was made from strong rock. It would surely kill me if I hit it at the speed I was going at. My spine would snap, my head would crack open, or something else…

_This is it_, I thought. _It's time to die._

I felt a rush of air, and tried (unsuccessfully) to resign myself to my fate. But of course, the image of Keikazu in bed, ill, about to die unless we destroyed this thing, waiting for us (for me), stuck in my mind, and I knew I was leaving this world with regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Katunei's POV<strong>

I observed in distress as the contagion hoisted Iniko up with effort similar to a piece of fluff. Machi's blood-smeared face filled with fear, and I knew in that instant that there was no way to save her. The fate of her life had been determined; however, to give up on her…

Helplessness left my body immobile, and I watched as her body sailed through the air. The contagion laughed as it watched, immensely enjoying our overwhelming pain of this view. I shut my eyes, awaiting the nauseous sound of bone cracking on rock, but heard nothing. In fact, I felt a disturbance. One I was dimly familiar with, as Aquila had once assisted me to help such a spirit.

A lost soul. One that couldn't reach the higher skies of heaven where the Almighty resided because they had a wish to fulfil, or a regret to make amends for. But I never anticipated meeting such a soul here.

The boy was young, no older then twelve, with messy hair and large, innocent eyes. He clutched Iniko's body fiercely, as if fearing she would disappear if he loosened his grip for even a moment. He stared at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I missed you; but what kind of thing are you doing now, silly girl?" He sniffed her hair, and sighed with his eyes closed. I found it disconcerting, but oddly peaceful that Iniko seemed so adored by this boy. "I have to leave now, but be careful next time, or else I'll never find peace!" She gave a light snore, signalling she was asleep, and smiled as he stroked her cheek. "Mattai…" she whispered.

He glanced my way and gave a brief smile. "I was worried that she was in trouble, so I came back. But now I see she's going to be fine. Take care of her."

I nodded in agreement, and watched as he passed onto the other side. Iniko was left on the ground, and she stirred. She groaned as she sat up, and made a sound of confusion.

"That's weird…" She dabbed at the two tear streaks rolling down her face. "I feel like I've just said good-bye to an old friend. I wonder why…?"

Hmm. I supposed I had to re-evaluate my views on the town of Coffinwell. After all, it appeared that Iniko was more than enough loved for the duration of her childhood. _It would have been best,_ I thought distantly, _if he had lived long enough to see her leave with us. _Ah, well. Nothing could be done to replay the incident. He would just have to be satisfied knowing she was safe with us now.

* * *

><p><strong>Iniko's POV<strong>

My head was spinning as I stood up slowly, trying desperately to grasp the situation at hand. We – meaning me, Katunei, Machi and Ayesha – had been fighting the contagion. We were close to death, and I had been flung against a wall. But, somehow, I was alive. But how could that be? My injuries were so severe that…

Wait a minute…_what_ injuries?

I placed a hand on the wound on my side delicately, except that there wasn't one. Where there should have been searing pain and large quantities of blood pouring through my fingers, there was only clean, smooth skin. The rest of my injuries were also gone, magically undone from my body like…

Like this battle had never happened.

"I'm healed." I finally stated the obvious to Machi and Katunei, who starred in amazement. Well, Machi did. Katunei smiled in a secret way, and nodded to the sky. I was confused, but had more things to worry about as the contagion started raging.

"NO! Damn those pesky spirits, but yer gonna die, little girl, so watch out!" I swiftly dodged, glad to see I wasn't under the effect of the mists. I felt empowered suddenly, and I was ready to kill. My sword came down on the contagion with a new strength, and it howled in pain. I kept up the onslaught of attacks, angry for all of the pain it had caused to the people of my town.

It backed away with a sudden speed I hadn't expected, and grabbed Machi around the neck. "Machi!" I stilled. If that thing touched her for too long…

"Hahah, yer can't get me now, eh? Stupid little human, I ain't goin' inside that thing again, no way in hell!" It laughed and grasped Machi tighter, and she cried out, tears streaking her face. She looked absolutely terrified, and I shook with rage.

But turns out I wasn't needed.

"ARGAHGGHGHG!" The contagion gurgled, having obvious difficulty talking. Well, it would be hard to talk if someone had shoved their hand down the back of your throat.

"Ayesha?" Katunei said. Indeed, it was Ayesha that had sneaked up behind the contagion and pushed her hand through it and into its throat. She was effectively choking it, and it released Machi as she struggled. She ran to my arms, and I clutched her tightly, unwilling to think of what would have happened if she had caught the contagion.

The one Ayesha was going to catch if she didn't back away soon. Now.

"Ayesha! Get away from that thing, hurry!" I called out, but was ignored. Ayesha had madness in her eyes, and her ears were no longer able to hear me. "Do you have a death wish or something! Hurry up and-"

"Yes." She said calmly, like I had asked if she wanted a pancake or something.

"…What?"

"Deaf as well as a demon? Aren't you something special?" She said in a deadpanned voice.

I hardly even paid attention to the jab. "Look Ayesha, just step away quickly so I can-"

"And let you take all the credit? Not likely."

I made of noise of frustration at the back of my throat. "I don't care about any credit! What I do care about is that if you stand there any longer, you're going to become a walking corpse!"

She raised one delicate eyebrow. "In case you haven't realised already, that _was_ my intention." I gaped at her, unable to comprehend. "My brother was all I had. The mayor took me in, but I couldn't care less about him. I swore I would destroy the one that killed my brother, and that my life would be no limitation to that goal. This is my chance." Her eyes went glassy and her body was beginning to shrivel up, becoming thinner and frailer by the second.

"Your brother wouldn't want you to do this." I said slowly, changing my tactic. Katunei was shaking her head sadly, but I couldn't stop trying. "He would want you to live in his place. He-"

"What do you know about my brother?" She snarled, animalistic suddenly. It didn't last long, as she broke down into a fit of coughs, face as pale as snow.

"You have to stop. It's going _too far. _You can take all the credit for killing it, I don't care. Just come back with us, Ayesha." I reached out my hand, trying to reach her heart.

She stared at it for a moment, and almost looked like she was going to take it, but slapped it away at the last second. She used her remaining energy to create a barrier around herself and the contagion, blocking out any more interruptions from her so-called honourable death. "No!"

She couldn't hear me, I realized, as the barrier seemed to cancel out sound as well. She wouldn't be that bad of a mage after all, if she worked hard at it. The contagion was reaching its breaking point, and swelling up like a balloon, seeming to bellow in rage. The ground shook like an earthquake was coming, and I saw Katunei collapse on her unsteady feet.

"I've done it! It's fixed! And not a moment too soon." Phlegmy called out, sounding cheerful. Did he not know how late he was? "Now, sacred jar, seal away this evil beast!" he said loudly while flinging his arms in the air.

The contagion was little more than a puff of smoke with eyes at this point, but Ayesha was hideous. She looked a hundred times worse than Keikazu did on his sick bed, yet her eyes were triumphant as she turned to look at me with those now-haggard eyes. Her lips moved from inside the barrier as the contagion was sucked away from her hand, and I could see the words forming.

I looked away as she fell to the ground, at last as dead in body as she had been in spirit and mind for a long time.

Phlegmy ran up to us, panting in excitement. "Did you see that, guys? Did you see what I did? I sealed that confounded contagion away! Haha! Now Father-in-law will have to change his tune and show me some respect at last!" he said gleefully.

In a rare moment of insight, I remembered how tired Catarrhina was, sleeping in the middle of the day…the way she coughed as we talked… how she seemed weak on her feet as she walked…

I closed my eyes.

"I hope, for your sake, that that is the case."

* * *

><p>My hopes were wrong.<p>

We had returned before Phlegmy as he had requested and informed the Mayor what had happened. At the loss of Ayesha he seemed sorrowful, but didn't dwell on it. He had sent us to check in with Catarrhina, and we had found her lying in bed. She looked at peace, at least. When Phlegmy came, he had ended up in broken tears. No one comforted him, as no one had any idea of what to say.

I wished I could yell at him, accuse him of begin too involved in his work to see the obvious happening around him. It would do little good, and I would prefer to be ignored at this point. We went back to Mrs. Ruzendale's house to find Keikazu alive and well, eating pancakes while having an animated chat with Mrs. Ruzendale. I had hugged him so tight I thought I might kill him, so I loosened my grip and allowed the others their time as I trudged up the stairs. I had other things on my mind.

Saying I was glad Keikazu was alive was like saying Katunei was _a little _polite, or that my hair was _a little_ pink. Basically, a massive understatement. But it was so hard to focus on the good things when…when so much had happened. I thought I had been adequately acquainted with death enough that it wouldn't affect me anymore. But it turned out that it was more difficult a feeling to tune out then that.

Ayesha was dead. Catarrhina was dead. Keikazu had almost died, and so had I on more than one occasion during the fight. It was a lot to take in, and I once again thanked my lucky stars that we were alive. Sadly, not everyone in Coffinwell felt the same. On more than one occasion, people of the town had marched into the Butcher's, demanding that I be killed as a sacrifice in exchange for Catarrhina's life, which was so unfairly taken.

Keikazu had flown into a rage the first time, angry beyond words as he paced upstairs listening to Mrs. Ruzendale's firm protests. Katunei was biting her lip in thought, glaring out the window in her rare moments of outward emotion. Machi was comically biting on a towel in frustration while Kallen was trying to take it from her, complaining that she'd leave her dirty bite marks on it. Machi retaliated by biting it harder and growling, and I could practically hear the swear words ripping from her throat – well, if she swore, that was.

Me? I was sitting down on the sofa munching on a bowl of cereal.

…What? Too anti-climatic? Well, I had no reason to be upset. After all, I understood their point of view. In fact, more than understood, I suppose. But I would never tell Keikazu or the others that. They worried about me enough as it was.

* * *

><p>Catarrhina's funeral was bitter, and I felt drained by just standing there. The candle in my hands flickered in agitation, still filled with more life than the other candles around me, and staring into its warm glow made me tired. I listened vaguely to the words of the priest.<p>

"The people of Coffinwell have been delivered from great peril." The priest spoke from in front of the Celestrian statue. Next to him, a new grave carved with the name 'Catarrhina' stood. "But our relief is overshadowed by our sadness at the passing of our dear child, Catarrhina. Her loss weighs heavily on us all. Nonetheless, we should be grateful to her for teaching us the true meaning of forbearance."

My candle wavered for a moment and then flared with strength, representing in that moment everything that I wasn't. "Those of us left behind must try to emulate her stoicism in overcoming our sadness at her death. Now, let us pray that she will ascend untroubled to the heavens and rest in peace." I bowed my head in prayer, but let my eyes drift to Katunei. She was whispering quietly to Stella, voice so low I couldn't hear it standing a few feet away from her. Stella nodded solemnly, and stuck her tongue out at me when she saw me looking.

"Oh, Catarrhina!" Catarrhina's mother sobbed. "Oh…!"

"Shh, dear. We must try to be strong." Mayor Laria spoke in hushed tones to his wife.

"Mother, Father, don't be sad." My head snapped to Catarrhina's grave, where no one but the priest should be. But there she stood, looking healthy and well, her body coloured in a blue hue. "Please, be happy. It's not sad, I'm fine, see?" She unsuccessfully tried to talk to her parents, but to no avail. Even while speaking kind words, her stress and anxiety shone through as she glanced from time to time at her feet, which were bobbing uncertainly in and out of the ground, with no sure foothold despite the solid earth beneath her.

"What I'd like to know is where the devil Phlegmy has got to. How he could neglect to turn up is beyond me." The words were bitter and cruel coming from Mayor Laria, and hatred swirled in his eyes like the ocean, unbeatable and unchanging.

"No, Father! I've seen Phlegmy already; this is too much for him to bear! Leave him be, Father, I beg of you!" Catarrhina cried, but no one heard her. She looked around desperately for someone to hear her, and locked eyes with me. I gasped at the raw look of pain in her eyes as she ran over to me, though it took longer than it should as she fell in and out of the earth. She tried to grasp my shoulders but fell through me, a look of chagrin crossing her face. I didn't dare turn to face her, in case she wasn't real. My candle flickered unsteadily.

"Iniko!" I didn't turn. "Iniko, please listen!" She stepped in front of me and was careful this time not to try and touch me. I stared at her face, unnerved at how I could see it, yet see through it at the same time. "Iniko, you must help Phlegmy, you must help him! I've broken him without meaning to, and Father doesn't understand. At this rate, I'm afraid that he'll drive him out of town out of hurt. Promise me Iniko, you must promise me. Do what I can't in my place!"

She stepped too close, and my candle abruptly went out. People turned to stare, but I hardly noticed them. "Please answer me, Iniko!"

I nodded slowly. "I promise," I whispered.

The relief in her eyes was instantaneous. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…" She began sobbing, a smile spreading across her face. She was interrupted as a bald man – the town tailor – walked up to me.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave, miss." I stared at his face for a moment, and he sighed as if I were a little child. "If your candle goes out, it means that the spirit of the dead wants you gone. If you don't leave, you'll be forced to."

"What? But, but Iniko is someone I want here the most. She's helping me, I don't want her gone. Iniko, stay, ignore this man. You belong here!" Catarrhina said.

I didn't know what to do or who to listen to, so I did what I usually did in that kind of situation. I turned to Katunei, who always seemed to know what to do in situations such as these. She looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook her head, as if to dismiss her thoughts. She looked to the man and spoke. "In my culture, a funeral is an occasion to say farewell to someone who was dearly loved. We don't use candles, but surely if Iniko's candle has gone out first, then it must be that Iniko was the first to be said farewell to? After all, a candle is made to symbolise the ending, and the end of life in general. Wouldn't that be summarised to mean that Iniko and Catarrhina have been the first to be separated by the rift in life we call death? I don't mean to disrupt the occasion by any means, but Iniko has a right to be here as well as others here, and she has done nothing to truly upset anyone. So let us move on and allow ourselves to pray for Catarrhina's sake, shall we?" Katunei finished with a smile, and the bald man tutted at us. But he left us alone, and I felt grateful for Katunei's negotiation skills.

The rest of the evening flew by quickly. The funeral was over before I knew it, and the whole time Catarrhina was chattering in my ear, much like Machi did. Keikazu spoke to Kallen briefly, and Machi was comforted by Mrs. Ruzendale. I was surprised that Katunei hadn't said a word about Catarrhina, hadn't so much as glanced at her. Didn't she see her too, or was I alone with this?

Soon, people of the town began to drift away from the graveyard one by one, fleeing to their homes from the fear that still gripped their hearts. One thing was for sure: no matter how many peaceful years would pass by as the town flourished, it would stay a frightful, hollow shell during all of those years to come.

Once we were the only ones left – not counting Kallen and Mrs. Ruzendale – Stella burst into existence. Catarrhina gasped, and flinched away from her, hiding behind my back. Compared to before, Stella looked no more grieving then a singing monkey. She still looked just as upset, however. "Pah! I doubt there'll be any benevolessence to be had now the mood here's so flapping gloomy." She crossed her legs while hovering and huffed in annoyance. "So much for all the guts we busted trying to save the town! We haven't even had a word of thanks, let alone a reward."

"A reward?" I glared angrily at her petite form. "A _reward_? Two people have ended up dead because we weren't good enough…and you want a _reward_?"

She ignored me and continued to speak to Katunei. "Well I don't think we should stand for this, or take it lying down! I say we go to Mayor Laria and make him thank us properly." She said it as if it were a brilliant idea, and conveniently popped out of existence, her pink soul connecting to Katunei's. Katunei started walking out of the graveyard…towards Mayor Laria's house.

"Katunei…you can't be serious." She carried on walking and we quickly followed after. "Katunei." I was ignored. "Katunei!"

"Don't you just love it when they have their secret little conversations without us?" Keikazu said to Machi, not sarcastically, almost sounding genuine.

"I just want to see the faerie…" Machi grumbled, eyes darting around for a glimpse of it. She stuck her tongue out at me, her way of saying she was jealous of me. I rolled my eyes inwardly at the absurd thought; who would ever _want_ to see Stella? Then again, if you could cancel the sound out…

"Katunei, this is madness!" I tried to slow her down by grabbing her arm, but she would not be deterred. I stopped trying, abruptly feeling like I couldn't be bothered to try anymore, and simply let her lead the way. Katunei was smart, and she didn't care for material gains or praise. All I could do for now was trust her, but I wasn't going to get involved.

* * *

><p>The trip had been unpleasant at best. While the mayor had been civil enough, we had been asked to come back in the evening instead, as he was not 'in the right frame of mind'. But when we did return, all he had for us was a feather headband, which was a disappointment. Stella had said so to his face, and then gotten mad at Catarrhina for dying. It was unjustified, and Catarrhina started to cry and apologise for all the trouble she had caused.<p>

Katunei had given a passing glance to Stella, but had not looked in Catarrhina's direction once. I thought she couldn't because she was being subtle at first, but then I saw Stella's reaction. When Catarrhina started bawling, I expected her to snap a rude comment at her, but she gave no indication to hearing her whatsoever.

Interestingly enough, only I could see Catarrhina.

Walking through the streets, Catarrhina started talking to me. She had calmed down now, and stopped crying a while ago. She had also decided it was easier to simply levitate rather than attempt not to fall through the ground. "You know, Iniko, you can see me. I never even sensed that there was something different about you, but I get it now. You're one of them, aren't you?" I stayed silent. "You promised you'd helped me, do what I couldn't. Well, I need to try and jolly Phlegmy up a bit. He's in a terrible way at the moment, and I can't see him getting better by himself. You can help him, can't you?"

I gave a tiny nod.

"Wonderful! Now, I suppose the best thing is to get him out of his laboratory. You leave that to me. You just head over there, okay, Iniko?"

I nodded again, and turned around to go back down the street I just passed. I ignored my friends' startled voices and continued, rushing a bit now. I just wanted Catarrhina to be happy…and a small part of me was unnerved by her impossible presence. A small part didn't care where she went, it just wanted her _gone_. Instincts, I guess. The others were far behind me now, and I dimly realised that I was running.

When I was outside the wooden door it was – unsurprisingly – locked tight. I tried to force the handle, but it didn't budge. "You won't have any luck like that, Iniko. Here, knock it like this. This… was our secret knock," Catarrhina whispered.

I knocked on the worn-down wood as she described and waited for Phlegmy to open the door. For a few seconds nothing happened and I thought he wasn't going to respond. But then, "…Catarrhina? Catarrhina, is that you?" The door burst open and Phlegmy burst outside. His eyes were frantic. He was a complete mess, head to toe, and looked ten years older than he had before, with his hair undone and deep bags under his eyes.

His eyes focused on me when he registered that there wasn't anyone else around. "Was that…? Was that _you_ knocking like that…?" He grasped his head in his hands and yelled. "Of all the tasteless jokes, mimicking Catarrhina's special knock like that! Don't you dare ever do that again!" he warned me, and I felt the threat as clearly as if he had smacked me.

Before I could say anything, he turned to go back inside his lab. A call from above stopped him. "Oi, Phlegmin'! Glad I caught ya! I've got a message for ya, as it 'appens." A large, burly man stood at the top of the wall, calling down to us. "Thanks for gettin' rid of that 'orrible disease. Everyone in Coffinwell says thanks, an' all. We owe ya big time!" He was about to leave, but then seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah, an' we're all 'opin' you'll be back to normal soon. Everyone's worried sick about ya." The man left quickly with his speech said and left us dumbfounded.

"What in the name of-?" Phlegmy said, confusion fighting over the pain.

"Iniko, could you pass on a message to my Phlegmy, please? Please tell him that I want him to meet with the people saved from the contagion," Catarrhina said.

I nodded. "Catarrhina wants you to meet everyone who recovered from the contagion."

I winced when I realized how blunt I was, and his eyes widened, but he otherwise seemed fine. "Catarrhina said that? But I wouldn't even know where to start. I don't even know who was ill. All I was worried about was trying to get the better of Father-in Law…" He trailed off guiltily.

There was a long pause before he spoke up again. "…Iniko, right? I'd like you to take me to the people who were ill. I know the moment has somewhat passed, but I'd like to know who suffered from the disease and how they felt. Then perhaps I'll be able to understand what it was like for my Catarrhina."

"Please agree to what he asks Iniko. I think he needs this to move on." Catarrhina begged.

"…Ok."

We had gone all over town, and even though it was the middle of the night we received many thanks and condolences. From house to house, no matter where we went and who we spoke to, there were only grateful words to be said from the villages. Phlegmy finally learned to what extent the town was suffering, even the small children. At one point he had leaned over the bed over a sleeping girl, no older than four. "Someone this small was being affected by the disease?" Phlegmy had whispered brokenly.

Unexpectedly, there was a moment of humour in this dark time of discovery. Visiting the Inn, we had found a strange women wearing…bunny ears, of all the things, watching a man sleep. She was so happy that her husband had recovered, she had attempted to _kiss_ Phlegmy. He had stumbled away and Catarrhina had fumed, not happy at all with the current situation. Kind and petite as she was, I don't think anything could have stopped her from slapping that women silly if she had been alive.

However, Phlegmy could handle no more for that night, and asked that we return. I obliged and we walked in silence to the laboratory, Phlegmy lost too deep in his thoughts to hold a decent conversation. We arrived and he stood in the centre of the room, and I shut the door behind us.

"I must thank you." He spoke finally, sounding tired. "You've enabled me to see what it was Catarrhina wanted me to understand. Everything I've done has always been for myself, and I haven't given much thought to the people around me. That's why I didn't notice that Catarrhina was ill. Unforgivable, I know…walking around town today, I realised for the first time how many people there are around me. From now on, I'm going to try to be more of a part of the community."

He spun away from me suddenly. "…And I must admit that it was rather nice to be the object of so much gratitude."

Catarrhina waved a hand in front of my face to grab my attention, and then bowed to me. "Thank you for helping Phlegmy come to his senses. You've allowed me to fulfil my dream, even though I'm no longer alive." She glanced towards Phlegmy who was now sitting at his desk, reading through transcripts that I could never hope to understand. Her gaze held only unwavering love. "You see, it's always been my dream for the people of Coffinwell to realise how wonderful Phlegmy is. And for him to grow to love this place. That's exactly what I've always wanted."

I was about to reply, but a sudden spark of blue light enveloped her. It flowed around her, growing wider and taller as it moved in all directions. "Ah, it looks like I've ran out of time." Her body lifted higher, floating above me now. She glanced down. "It's time to say good bye. I wish you well."

As she said her last words, she glanced at Phlegmy. I thought she would say something to him, something endearing or some kind of farewell, but she hadn't spoken a word. Just looked at him like that was as much as she could do for him. Love…was that it? No need for words, even with the knowledge that you'd never see each other again?

Oh, but they would, though. When Phlegmy died. She must have realised that sooner than me; I would never had stayed so calm. She flashed away, and I nearly gasped at the feeling that washed over me.

And then that was it. Catarrhina was no more.

* * *

><p>I had been scolded severely for running off on my own. Machi had bitten my arm as revenge for scaring her, and Kallen had bashed me on the head. Mrs. Ruzendale made me wash her pots – the grimy ones with all the dried blood on them – and Keikazu had lectured me about running off on my own. They had all worried, apparently.<p>

I spoke with Katunei privately before I went to bed. "I had a good reason."

She raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"I…went to see Catarrhina off."

Her eyes widened. "…Is that so? Do you perhaps mean her spirit?"

"Yes."

I went on to explain everything that had happened since the funeral, and Katunei listened intently. "Hmm. That's unusual," Katunei said as she plaited her hair. "I wonder how that could be…?"

"I was really confused. I thought that you, or at least Stella, would be able to see her but…" I trailed off.

"There's no need for concern. Whatever the case, it sounds like you've done a splendid job, both with Catarrhina and Phlegmy. But you should get some rest – midnight is almost upon us and you must be exhausted. Go to bed," she ordered, giving no room for argument.

Sleeping was difficult. As I tossed and turned and eventually found sleep, Ayesha's words from within the barrier continued ringing through my mind, even in my dreams.

_You've got a demon within you._

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, Katunei999 here, active and ready for duty!<p>

Wow, this is a long chapter. I'll have you guys know, I worked my butt off on this one. But I'm not the only one who's been working my butt off. No siree, there's a new member on the crew that I'd like you to meet. Say hello to…

**Writerchic97!** My new beta reader! No longer will my dear readers have to suffer my horrible spelling, atrocious grammar, and just downright awful punctuation skills!

Ugh, the amount of time it took to get this chapter up was insane. So now I'm going to bore you with stupid details of my life. I've just went through my exam week (7 exams in total – I _hate _french), and had to go through the stress of school.

Do you know what they did to me? They woke me up on the only day of the week I didn't have an exam, told me over the phone 'you're an hour late for your exam!' and made me and my Mom rush to school. Seriously, I got dressed in under 2 minutes. Then when I arrived while having heart failure (my thoughts – "OMG I HAVE AN EXAM THAT I DIDNT KNOW EXISTED AND I HAVEN'T REVISED FOR TODAY WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!"), they told me it was my Triple Science Exam. Just one problem. **I don't do Triple Science.**

If there was ever such a thing as 'killing aura', I had it then. Big time.

Well, enough of my ranting, time to let you poor people go. See ya next chapter, and don't forget to review!

Katunei999 XOIXOIXOI


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko and Katunei are mine.

**adventurerXD – **A review!'? Incredible, I thought I'd lost my touch! ^_^

Wonder you should, because _that_ plotline won't be revealed for quite awhile. Everything is part of the plotline, you know. Even funny little details like that. You'd be surprised what caused it, though, bet you can't guess.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you'll forgive me, won't you, dear girl?" Mrs. Ruzendale said with a smile.<p>

"Of course. There really isn't anything to forgive anyway. It's not your fault the store opens early today," I said to her, but only with a small smile. I felt I couldn't pull off anything better.

"Ah, I'd have really loved to walk you out of town, but I can see my customers comin' up the road right this moment." She folded her arms. "You'll just have to deal with grumpy ol' Kallen, hey?"

"I heard that!" Kallen yelled from the kitchen.

I giggled at the scene, but stopped abruptly when I remembered that I wasn't going to see it anymore. I sobered, and Mrs. Ruzendale frowned slightly.

"…Come here, dear girl." Without warning she pulled me close to her and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I stood there for a moment, quite shocked. But soon I had my arms wrapped around her as well, squeezing the life out of her. "You may be goin' some place far off, but I'll always be here if you need me. You and Kallen…you're like the kids I never got to have. And I'm so glad it was you two."

"…Me, too," I said quietly.

For a while we didn't say anything, but we eventually separated. I was surprised to find she almost had tears in her eyes. "What are you starin' at?" she asked. "After all, I'm not the only one weepin' like a new-born babe." She broke into a big grin.

I lifted my hand to dab my eyes, but I could feel them coming on anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said indifferently. The shaking in my voice betrayed me.

"You may be a crybaby, but you remember this, Iniko. Bein' a warrior isn't just about bein' strong and not cryin'. Bein' able to cry and knowin' you can show those feelings to the world; isn't that strength too?" She finished her speech by ruffling my hair. "My brave little warrior…just be careful, and that's all I ask."

"Alright." I gave her a huge smile this time. I wanted her to remember me this way. Not the crying bit, but her knowing I was happy to have met her. That she made my life brighter.

"Are we all prepared to depart?" Katunei asked, walking down the stairs.

I quickly whipped away any evidence of tears. "I'm all set." Ah, see, my voice was back to normal.

"Alright, then let us leave." She turned to Mrs. Ruzendale and bowed deeply. "I thank you sincerely for taking care of us. It has been a great pleasure to know you and stay here."

"Aw, it be nothin', sweet. Just remember to wear your gloves when it gets too chilly, hm?" She smiled sweetly and Katunei blushed. I snorted quietly; the incident wouldn't be forgotten for a while.

"I'm ready to go, too." Kallen said, finally emerging from the kitchen. In his hands he carried a large box wrapped in cloth. He handled it delicately.

"Alright, then. Be off with you all! Be off on your wild adventure!" Mrs. Ruzendale waved us off.

That was how we left. Mrs. Ruzendale behind us, the biggest smile of all time plastered on her face.

Walking outside, Katunei stopped suddenly and Stella popped out.

"We did it, Katunei! We finally flapping did it! You probably can't see it, but there's benevolessence as far as the eyes can see! You must be due for some kind of promotion for making so many people so happy! You're a high flyer, and no mistake!" She paused when she realised her mistake and quickly glanced at her. "Oh, no offence."

Katunei nodded briefly in acceptance, as Kallen was here.

"Well, let's go to the Starflight Express, then! Come on, full steam ahe…" Stella trailed off when she saw me. "…What the flap are you so amazed by, Melonhead?"

I ignored the jab. Or rather, I didn't even hear it. All I could think in that moment was _this is incredible._

Lights.

Everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. Twinkling delicately like stars, but at the same time managing to shine like a beacon, able to be seen across the widest of seas. It almost brought tears to my eyes, gazing upon such wonderment. This…_this_ was _benevolessence_? How gorgeous, how beautiful, _how spectacular_! Without realising it, my lips had pulled into a big grin at the sight, and I didn't even stop to think about why I could see it when Katunei couldn't even catch a glimpse of it. I shook my head lightly.

"I'm fine, sorry guys." If there was one thing I was learning about this amazing world Katunei lived in, it was to be discreet about it. There was no need to make a big fuss about it or create a scene like I had done before; I simply needed to accept it as part of my life that no one else could have – or know about. And that meant being able to put on a show.

Stella tutted at me in annoyance, but I felt like nothing could bring down my mood right then. I wasn't even going to retaliate to her calling me Melonhead. Although it wasn't like I could anyway, with Kallen standing right there. However, Katunei was giving me the oddest look, a mixture of confusion and deep curiosity. I mouthed the word 'later' to her, and she nodded subtlety, showing she understood.

"Well, let's get going then!" Machi said cheerfully, and I saw Kallen wince out of the corner of my eye. I kept a steely gaze on him, ready to intervene at any moment, but was surprised when he took a deep breath and looked away. I smiled after staring for too long and looked away also, preferring to take in the scenery of Coffinwell while I had the chance. The orange dyed trees, the cosy houses, the cobblestone path laid before us. It didn't take me long to understand how I felt about it this time. While I would miss some – _some _– of the people in it, it was not a home to me, and I would not miss it. Home was with my friends now, as cheesy as it sounded.

When we reached the gate, the group turned around to face Kallen. Keikazu approached first. "Thank you for everything, Kallen. I won't forget that I'm in your debt." He held out his hand, a sign of peace.

Kallen stared at it for a while and then shook it firmly. He pulled Keikazu closer and murmured something in his ear, glaring at him darkly as he spoke. I couldn't hear the words clearly, and Keikazu pulled away. "You don't have to worry about that. I promise."

"Yeah, you better." Kallen scoffed. He turned to me.

"We will go ahead for a moment, Iniko. Catch up quickly." Katunei said smiling. I thanked her silently for this private moment.

"So," Kallen said.

"So," I replied.

"So…this is for you." Kallen pushed the box he was holding into my arms. "It's got a few supplies in it, you know, medicine, food, chimera wings, all that junk. Oh, and there are some chai pumpkin spice cookies in there too, I know how they're your favourite."

I was touched. "Whoa, thank you, Kallen. Man, what would I do without your pumpkin cookies?" I joked.

"Die in a forest somewhere from starvation as the thought of my speciality plagued your mind." He smirked.

"Agreed. Yours were always the best in the village." I leaned in close. "Don't tell Mrs. Ruzendale, but they are better than hers as well."

"I can cook pastries better then a forty-year-old woman who chops meat for a living. Awesome," he said sarcastically.

I laughed openly. "I'm gonna miss comments like that."

His eyes softened, but his body went stiff. "You're not coming back, are you?" he asked quietly.

"Not for a long while. And not as a way of coming home. I've got a new home now." I saw hurt in his eyes, and corrected myself. "But if anything, you and Mrs. Ruzendale are the only reason I could keep calling this place home in the first place. I probably wouldn't be alive at this point if it wasn't for you two. And, for that…thanks." It sounded meagre, but he knew that it counted on the inside, and nodded with a smile.

"Well…see you around," I said, turned around, and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>As we all rounded the corner, the Starlight Express came into view. The name fit perfectly now, but that could probably be from the fact I could actually <em>see<em> it now, rather than just feel it. I could plainly see the Express, no longer distracted by the eerie golden glow it let off. It was smaller than I had expected, but I could see now that it was only the beginning of the Express, as Katunei had said the rest of the parts had scattered. It mostly looked like an ordinary steam train. Not that steam trains were ordinary in the first place (only the richest of people could afford to even glance at a steam train, let alone ride in one). But it held an air of elegance and holiness that I felt other trains simply couldn't compare to. Stella seemed to think so too, as she made her admiring comments about her "baby".

As we approached, I was quite startled when a girl – I thought it was a girl – in a thick black cloak walked up to us out of nowhere. I was less shocked this time to see that she was painted in a pale blue hue, the sign of ghosts in this world. I had learned that from Catarrhina, though it had scared me stiff first time around. Now I was more used to it, though hardly more at ease.

"Blimey, she looks like she could do with cheering up," Stella commented when she saw her. "Hey, Katunei, she must be a ghost. Why don't you ask her what's wrong? She looks like she could use an ear to cry into," she suggested.

I felt I had to agree, as much as I hated to agree with her. That girl's face looked like she had had her soul ripped apart again and again.

"He's not here…" The bell-like voice chimed sadly, sending shivers down my spine. It took me a second to realise it was coming from the ghost girl.

"What?" Stella questioned in a harsh tone. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to be half the time, but she always sounded so _rude_.

The ghost girl shook her head, ignoring her entirely. "He's not here either…" With that, she walked away and vanished into thin air.

"Charming!" Stella said as she looked at where she used to be. "Talk about cold shoulders! Some people are so flapping rude!" She made a small huffing noise and crossed her arms, floating back to Katunei's side. "Huh, never mind. We've got better things to be doing. All aboard the Starlight Express!" she cheered.

"Ugh, I hate being the ignorant one." Machi said, crossing her arms similar to Stella.

"Oh, right, sorry. I forget you guys can't see it sometimes." I said.

"Ah, yes, my apologies also. I must attempt to keep in mind you are not in a similar position to Iniko. Well, Iniko, could I ask you to lead the others onto the Express at my signal? Stella and I need to ensure it is safe to come aboard first," Katunei explained.

"You got it." I smiled.

I stepped back to give them a little space. I gestured for Machi and Keikazu to step back also, because I didn't know what kind of reaction the Express would have when Katunei stepped on board. The others couldn't see what was happening, which was leaving them totally vulnerable. That left me in charge of their safety.

"So what's going to happen when Katunei gets onboard?" Keikazu asked.

"I'm not really too sure," I admitted. "I guess the train will just start up on its own. From what I've figured out, the Express will react to all the benevolessence Katunei's gathered and start working again."

"Gosh, look!" Machi called out. We checked the direction her finger was pointing and stared, wide-eyed.

The Express was lit up like a Christmas tree, glowing and sparkling while it lit up the whole area. I could see it so _clearly_ now, able to view every nook and cranny, every screw and bolt. It shone in all its glory, and Katunei appeared from behind the sliding door, waving us in with an excited smile on her face. She just as quickly ducked inside again, and I could hear her and Stella talking.

"Is this light the Starflight Express?" Keikazu questioned excitedly, much like a little child.

_Oh,_ I thought. _They can't see it yet._ I was a little disappointed. How sad was it not being able to see the Express like I could?

"Yep, that's the one. Let's hop on board." I smirked. "Wouldn't want poor Stella to have a stroke, now would we?"

"Do you not like Stella, Iniko?" Machi asked, brushing her loose strands of hair out of her face.

"I like her about as much as I like chocolate chip cookies," I said matter-of-factly.

"Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" Keikazu asked curiously.

"No, not in the slightest."

He chuckled, and I felt my face light up as bright as the Starlight Express. Damn it, colds were meant to go away within two weeks!

"Let's, er, get on board," I said nervously, leading the way up the now clear stairs.

"Oooh, maybe now I can see the faerie!" Machi said happily as she skipped after me, almost tripping on the top stair.

"Machi, Stella is _not _going to live up to your expectations. Trust me on this one."

I may as well have been talking to a brick wall. She was in her own world now, where faeries were cute and kind and _not_ rude. Eh, she'd find out soon enough. No need for me to smash her dreams for her.

"This is unbelievable." Keikazu breathed out, looking around him as he stepped on board. "It _looks_ like we're still outside, but we're not. It's really incredible. I feel like I'm flying or something."

"That's what I used to see, too. I'm pretty sure that the longer we're in here, the more you'll be able to see the actual Express, so hopefully you'll see what I see pretty soon," I said. "Hey, maybe if you're unlucky enough, you'll be able to see Stella, too."

"I can't wait," Keikazu answered, shooting me his signature, heart-wrenching smile. I hadn't seen it since before the Coffinwell incident.

I blushed and looked away, quickly following after Machi. Keeping her out of trouble was like a twenty-four-hour job, you know. I couldn't stop taking care of her to stand there awkwardly.

While watching her to make sure she didn't stick her head out of a window and get stuck there or something, I listened in on Katunei and Stella. "I'll just, er…programulate the…co-ordinates into that control panel over there and we'll be up, up and away before you can wink!" She floated over to the front of the Express, where multiple levers, buttons and screens awaited her. "Okay, er…obviously all I have to do is hop on the controls here, and it's next stop the Observatory…"

My face paled more with every word she spoke. "Stella. Please, please, _please_ tell me you actually know how to drive this thing. _Please_." She stilled and didn't respond. My panic rose. "If I'm wrong, you can call me Melonhead for the rest of my life and I won't complain. Just _please_ tell me you _know_ how to drive this thing _safely_."

"Remain calm, Iniko. Stella is the esteemed driver of the Starlight Express, famed for leading the Celestrians to the Almighty. I'm sure that we can place our trust in her. Right, Stella?" Katunei turned to Stella for confirmation, and Stella shifted nervously under her gaze.

"Oh, yeah, er, of course I do! But, um…we're not in that much of a hurry, so if you've got any, er…unfinished business here, I don't mind waiting…" Her voice drifted off.

I started banging my head against the train wall while Katunei assured Stella we had nothing left to do here for now. _We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die…_

"Um…Iniko, that's not very good for your head, you know." I continued my chanting as I ignored Machi. "Keikazu, she's not listening to me again! You try, she listens to you better sometimes."

"Alright, then." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I really think you should stop that. You're going to hurt yourself." _Like a wall could hurt me,_ I thought, and banged my head a little harder as my cheeks began turning red again. He sighed. "You asked for it."

Before I knew what was happening, I had been swept off my feet and into his arms like, like…like a princess or something! I gasped in outrage and surprise (nothing else) and struggled in his arms. "Put me down, you idiot!" I yelled, unconcerned about his feelings for once.

"Nope, you'll just start banging your head again." He leaned in far too close to my liking. "Look, see, there's already a bruise."

"Machi can just heal it for me!" I protested, still struggling like he was planning my murder.

"Nope, not letting you down." Was he smirking? I swear to the Almighty he was smirking at me.

"Fine, fine, I promise not to bang my head against the wall anymore! Just put me down!" I gave in, feeling like I was going to burst a blood vessel in my head with how red my face had become.

"Thank you. I'll put you down no-" He was cut off as he stumbled forward, shaken by the sudden rocking of the train. He dropped me on my bum in surprise and fell on top of me, digging his elbow into my stomach. I hissed as I bashed my head against the floor and saw Machi barely avoid the same fate as she clung onto a metal bar on the wall.

"I think my head would have hurt less if you had left me alone," I groaned.

"Oh! Sorry Iniko, one second." He rolled off of me quickly, and I relaxed now that there wasn't any pressure on my stomach. But then I stiffened up again as I realised why we had been shaken like that. I looked up at Stella and Katunei, one of whom was pressing a mountain-load of buttons. The train was moving in a slow circle, being driven calmly for now.

"Let's see…just a little tap here and then…let's try that one there, and then…" she mumbled to herself. "And now…let's GO!" she yelled out.

"Stella, no!" I called out, but it was too late. The sound of the funnel letting off steam alerted to everyone what was going to happen, but only seconds before it did.

With one press of a button, we were all rocketed into the air like a star with no way to stop.

* * *

><p>I had never been so terrified in my entire life.<p>

I shuddered as I stepped off the train shakily, finding it hard to place one foot in front of the other. The others didn't seem to be fairing any better, and I was reminded that they couldn't see the Starflight Express at all; to them it was as if they were floating in mid-air, just like Stella. To be shot into the air like a bullet without even seeing the ground you were standing on…ohhh, I was feeling sick all over again.

"Machi, Keikazu, Katunei, everyone alright?" I asked blearily, trying my best to speak without vomiting.

"I'm okay…I think…" I heard Machi murmur from the other side of the train, sounding very tired already. I didn't blame her.

"I'm game," Keikazu moaned as he stepped out of the train. He retched a little bit and quickly put a hand in front of his mouth. "Ugh, never mind."

"Katunei? Katunei, are you ok?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed and leaning again the train for support. When I didn't get a response, I opened my eyes and looked around for her. "Katunei?"

I found Katunei, and she didn't look alright. Not in the slightest. She looked so shaken I was surprised she hadn't fainted there and then. But she wasn't looking at me, but talking to someone else and a group of a few others.

Who were now looking at me.

"It's, it's a human!" One cried out, panic evident in his voice. It didn't take me long to realise they all had halos and wings. _These are Celestrians_, I thought, bewildered.

"Katunei, what have you done?" a women questioned, looking angrier then should be allowed with such wispy red hair and forest green eyes.

"Keep calm, Roselia, Joseph. Katunei is a trusted friend and fellow Celestrian; she must have some reason for this." A man with light green hair said, reassuring his companions. All of them wore strange clothing with colours like purple and green, although the girl wore pink and white. I saw Machi exit the train and gently pulled her towards me, keeping her partially out of sight.

"How can we keep calm? This could be calamitous! What do you say, Apus Major?" Roselia turned to question, and I realised the old man for the first time. He was a short old man, with a long beard that reached his hips and almost no hair on his head other than a small rim around the edge. He seemed to be wearing a sort of skirt, and held a long wooden staff in his hands. I guessed by the authority he commanded over the three Celestrians that he was obviously a leader of some sort.

"I say, we let everyone rest. The journey must have been tiring, and all four look dead on their feet. Katunei can explain later, as Arome has already said." Apus Major turned to Katunei. "Katunei, retire to your quarters for now, you can explain later."

"No! I can speak now, Apus Major." Katunei spoke loudly, and it made me jump.

"Very well, if you believe yourself to be well enough. Come with me." Apus Major put a hand on the small of her back and led her away gently.

"And what of my friends?" she asked tiredly. I felt a smile coming to my face at the open use of the word "friends".

"We will give them a place to sleep for now, and food if they become hungry. They will not be harmed in any way or form, I assure you," Apus Major replied quietly.

"Alright," Katunei said, seeming too worn out to say anymore. She was soon led away, and we were left behind with the ones called Roselia and Arome. Arome asked if we were alright, and Roselia huffed at the sight of us. Once pleasantries were out of the way, they led us away from the Express and down a series of staircases.

The more I walked, the more I felt my face begin to flush, and eventually I was so sloppy I tripped down the stairs. I would surely have cracked my head open if it hadn't been for Arome, who swept me up before I could fall and cradled me in his arms like I was a baby.

"Iniko!" I heard Keikazu call out, but I had such a headache and didn't really want to listen.

"It looks like she has a cold of some kind. Her temperature is way above where is should be." I hardly listened as a cool hand was placed on my forehead and I sighed at the feel of it on my hot skin. "Don't worry, it doesn't seem like anything major. Some time to sleep will be all she needs and she'll be right as rain in the morning," Arome assured Keikazu and Machi. He removed his hand and I refused to whimper at the loss.

"Are you _sure_ she will be fine?" Keikazu asked again.

"Oh, for goodness sake, didn't he just tell you? All she needs to do is sleep like a good little human and she'll be okay. Here, I'll speed the process along." Another hand, this one not gentle or soft, was harshly bumped onto my head, and my headache increased. Okay, maybe I _shouldn't_ have banged my head on the wall earlier.

"Roselia, that's too hasty-!" I heard, and then I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><em>I was here again.<em>

_I was in this place. The one where I wasn't in a place. I was simply there._

_But it wasn't simple. And yet it was. _

_I waited._

_I knew what I was waiting for, but I didn't. I was aware I was waiting, but I wasn't. I waited for hours, and I waited for minutes. _

_After I waited, a voice spoke, and everything changed. I was back in the forest. The special one, the one that meant I was somewhere._

**Hello, again.**

_I wanted to explore. I wasn't here to explore, but I wanted to. So I did, because I could do whatever I wanted when I was here. _

Hello.

**You have come to this place, I see.**

I have.

_I pushed past trees and bushes carefully. This was my world._

**Yes, to some degree. This is "your world". This part of **_**a**_** world is yours.**

Which world?

**That is not why you came, is it?**

Why did I come?

**Why did you come?**

I came by myself.

**You did. That is a sign.**

A sign of what?

**A sign you are growing. Learning things you shouldn't have learnt yet. **

Yet?

**Yet.**

When would I have learnt, if not now?

**Perhaps never. Perhaps soon. But this was too soon. You were not ready.**

Ready for what?

**Ready for what?**

Things I am not ready for.

**Exactly. **

When would I have been ready?

**When you were ready.**

What would mean I was ready?

**A steady heart. A heart of soul and silver.**

A heart of soul and silver…

**Ah, I have said too much.**

Will I be sent away?

**You are catching on. Soon I will not be able to stop you coming and going as you please.**

Will I return?

**Will you return?**

I will return.

**You should not return.**

But I will return.

**Correct.****You must leave now. **

I will leave now. But I will return?

**You will return.**

Goodbye.

**Goodbye, Iniko.**

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped opened and I sat up in a flurry. I found I was in a bed – a nice, comfy one too, with covers as soft as silk. It was rare to find accommodations so good, so I decided I should sleep some more. After all, I didn't know why I was awake in the first place.<p>

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said, and I saw for the first time the young man sitting by my bedside.

"Why was I asleep in the first place?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. You would have slept anyway, but you were forced into it by Roselia before we could give you a check-up. Really sorry about that," he said, smiling while he carefully stood, as if I was going to bite.

"Eh, no worries. No bad dreams or anything, so." I shrugged, looking around the room. It looked like an infirmary, with a couple of other beds and cabinets all over the place. It was a real mess, tablets and cartons thrown everywhere, mostly covering the floor. I caught sight of Amore glancing at me cautiously. It was starting to really annoy me. "What? I'm not gonna bite you, you know. I'm a _well-trained_ human, thank you very much."

His eyes widened for a moment, but then he started laughing soon after. "I'm sorry," he said, calming down. "It's just Katunei said you would probably be quite wary and quiet when you woke up since you didn't like strangers much, but it seems you're quite the opposite."

I stared. "Katunei said that?"

"Yes, she seemed quite worried about you, so she came to check up on you a lot." He clicked his fingers. "That reminds me, she told me to tell her when you woke up…" He was gone quickly, and I was glad because that meant he couldn't see a happy smile spreading across my face.

"Iniko!" the voice of a certain priest called out.

"In here, Machi," I said, and she burst through the door, Keikazu close behind.

She jumped on me and squeezed me into a suffocating hug. "Ooh, I'm glad you're okay, Iniko."

"Machi…too…tight…again…" _Really, should I _miss_ things like this, or try to kill her for them?_

"And _up_ we go Machi." Keikazu said as he hefted her into the air, and I took a long deep breath.

"Thanks, Keikazu. I owe you one." I smiled.

"Oh, er, no problem." He plopped Machi down and sat down on the chair that Amore had vacated. "So how are you feeling now?"

"Feeling? Er, fine, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"You don't remember?" His face looked troubled. "They were taking us to our rooms, but you tripped and fell down the stairs. You had a temperature, so they just finished giving you treatment a few hours ago."

"Down the stairs?" I buried my head in my hands. "Ugh, how embarrassing."

"No, not at all. I just feel bad because I didn't notice how unwell you were feeling."

"Keikazu, _I_ didn't realise how unwell I was feeling, and it's my body so you'd think I'd be first to know." I glared daggers into thin air, aiming for my target mentally. "Besides, I'm going to be having a talk with a certain faerie about her and her driving skills."

"Iniko."

I jumped in the bed when Katunei's voice came out of nowhere.

"How are you feeling, Iniko?" She stepped out from behind Machi, Machi and Keikazu looking as spooked as I was.

"Fine. Er, hey, Katunei, how did you do that?" She raised an eyebrow. "You know, the whole appearing-from-nowhere thing. Because I'm pretty sure that's Stella's thing."

"I'll explain. It is a slightly long story."

So she sat down on the edge of the bed and told me all about how she had talked to Apus Major, prayed to the Mighty Yggdrasil, the World Tree, and experienced a dream or vision of some kind. She had gained the ability to use a spell called 'Zoom', which she was practicing with by teleporting everywhere around the Observatory. She had also been given the mission to track down all the fyggs that had fallen down into the human's realm.

"Wow. Sounds like you've got your hands full," Keikazu said. "You know, 'saviour of mortalkind' and all that."

"It is indeed a heavy task to bear, but I feel I can make it through it." She flickered her eyes away from us. "As long as my dear and trustworthy friends are by my side."

"Exactly Katunei! 'Trustworthy', meaning we won't get going when the going gets tough!" Machi said, thumping her staff into the ground. Katunei looked confused, so she elaborated. "We'll stick by you till the end."

She smiled. "Through all the dangers?"

"Phft, they've got nothing on us," I said confidently.

"Right till the end?" she continued.

"Until our hearts stop beating. And even then we still pack a punch," Keikazu joked.

"Then I believe it's time we left. Stella is waiting for us aboard the Starflight Express," Katunei said, tightening her bandana.

"…Sorry, Katunei, journey's over for me." I snuggled back into bed.

"What?" Katunei asked, confused.

"Don't worry, you can just throw me over the side. No need for me to use the Express, I-"

I was cut off when Keikazu lifted me up like a damned princess again. "Stop doing that, damn it!"

"We're ready to go now." Keikazu gave a thumbs-up, and Katunei's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of me. Instead of the princess one again, I had been flung over Keikazu's shoulder. I was pounding on his back like a manic, kicking and screaming that if they took me anywhere near that death trap I would cut them all into itty-bitty little pieces. I think I even used a few choice words that I should not have said in Machi's presence, but I don't think she noticed too much. Well, my protests went unheard as I was carted around like a sack of potatoes. Before I knew it, we had stepped aboard the Starflight Express and I decided now was the time to be mature.

"Stella, I swear to Almighty if you drive like you did before I'll-"

"So you had fun? Good. We're about to depart for the Protectorate at a lovely lightening speed with yours truly behind the wheel. So sit back, relax and enjoy the trip, Melonhead. It might just do you wonders." She smirked evilly and pressed that stupid silver button.

"No!"

I really did vomit this time.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, can you guess who? Yep, it's me, Katunei999!<p>

Hands up if you like the summer holidays, guys. One, two three thousand, most of the world…yep, one hand missing. Whose? Mine! I HATE summer holidays! I have all this extra coursework to do, I never get any sleep, and I have random people able to get a hold of my mobile number because of my oh-so-lovely daddy dearest.

So yep, in a nutshell, there is _nothing good about summer holidays._ The only semi-good thing is that I don't have to go to school on my birthday. But even that is ruined because my dad invites his entire stupid family along to jabber on about things I don't care about and buy me stupid pyjamas and I _never go anywhere with my friends._ I'm 13-16 dammit!

Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying your summer holidays even though mine is crap, and I hope you all have fun, whether you are going to Spain, or chilling at home.

Seeya, peace!

Katunei999 XOIXOIXOI

P.S. Don't forget to review!

P.P.S. I want to make out a special apology to my betareader. She totally has the right to skewer me like a fish because I'm a bad updater, but she's so nice that she doesn't. A round of applause for **Writerchic97**, everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest. This is the story of Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies told in the point of view of a warrior named Iniko, who is going to follow 'The Hero' through her journey. There will be improvisations on the storyline and things that don't happen in the games. This is to give the story a more emotional edge and will hopefully give the characters depth. Iniko and Katunei are mine.

**adventurerXD – **Aw, don't feel too put out. I myself hardly know what I'm thinking for the story; I have so many ideas swimming around my brain that I'm finding it hard to remember any plot-line I create! ^_^

Didn't I promise you there would be no swimming across continents for my team? ^_^ Killing monsters? Yep. Suffering emotional problems that could drive them onto the brick of insanity? Check. Exercise? ...(inner screaming). Nope, too horrific to think about.

**Manakete King – **Yep, I felt like killing myself inside when I saw how long it had been since an update. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm glad you waited long enough to keep reading. As a writer, I appreciate the support. Home-schooled, huh? That sounds really interesting, I guess there wouldn't be any holidays for you, huh? As much as I _hate_ summer holidays, I find it hard to imagine a world without one. Glad I've made things a bit clearer for you, although this is just my interpretation.

Sorry, Sir! I'll do my best next time!

**StarDustX – **Eeeeeh! Thank you! Romance is the one genre in life I like writing most!

She definitely deserves it! ^_^

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling okay, Iniko?" Machi asked me softly, patting my back soothingly as I knelt over.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've reached our destination. All change, please!" Stella called out cheerfully, a positive change compared to her usual mischievous antics and snappy attitude.

"I'm gonna kill her…" I mumbled, trying not to move in the slightest while my stomach settled down.

"Oh? What was that, Melonhead? You enjoyed the ride and want to go again?" Stella asked me inquiringly.

"No!" I shot up like a meercat, but then hunched over again when my stomach lurched. "Ughhh…"

"Take it easy, Iniko!" Machi demanded. She pointed to the messy, untouched corner of the train, the one everyone had gone to large pains to avoid. "You want there to be _two_ messes to clean up?"

"Hey, hey, Machi, just calm down a bit. She just got a little travel sick is all." Keikazu knelt down next to me, bending his head down so he could reach my eyes. "Are you feeling any better now, Iniko?"

I shivered at the way he purred over my name. Or I could just be imagining it. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

"You're shaking." Keikazu said, frowning. He angled himself so that he could pick me up. "We should get you to an infirmary quickly-"

"No," I stated clearly, slapping his hands away.

"But-"

"No," I said louder, somehow managing to stand up without shaking too much. "I'll walk by myself."

He sighed. "If you insist."

"I do."

"You should rely on us a bit more, you know?" Keikazu said, frowning.

"Now who's bothering her, Keikazu? You know what she's like, it's fine. Let's just get off the train," Machi scolded the mage, putting a friendly arm around my shoulder.

_Yes!_ I yelled in my head. _I can finally get off this death trap!_

I quickly stepped towards the door. "Wait, Melonhead, you don't want to do that," Stella warned me.

"Bug off," I said, losing my patience. I opened the door and flung myself outside, already feeling gratitude to the ground for existing.

So why was I falling…?

"Oh sh-!" were the only words that came out before I fell face flat on the ground after realizing I had been falling. You know, _from the air._ I shifted uncomfortably, checking to make sure nothing was broken. I winced a little at the sting when I moved my ankle, but I could live with it. My forehead had a small cut on it and would probably have a bruise the size of a boulder later. I groaned.

"Iniko! Are you okay?!" I heard Machi ask from about six meters up in the air, panicking like crazy.

"I'm okay," I yelled back. "…I think," I added quietly for my own benefit. I hoped I would be able to walk normally because, looking around, I had no clue whatsoever where I was. But then I noticed the big ass blue tree behind me. A normal person may have stared at it and gone "Oh my goodness, that is absolutely amazing," but I couldn't be bothered to work up the effort to appreciate it. I mean, I had just been to visit Celestrians, for crying out loud. Was there anything that could top that? Sadly for the tree, I didn't think so.

I waited patiently leaning against the tree for the others to get down, making sure my weight stayed on one foot. After they finally came down, Machi looked at my foot.

She stared at me.

I stared back.

"…Gimme your foot," she said.

I sighed. "You know me too well."

"Good thing too, or you'd go around with a hole in your skull and not tell anyone," she joked, examining my foot closely.

"I admit it, so do your thing." I smiled. You couldn't put anything past Machi. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Keikazu gave an exasperated sigh.

"Iniko," Katunei said.

"Yes?"

"Stella has informed me that we can only land in places that have a certain blue tree. It seems to attract the Express with a sort of magnetic energy that pulls it in. However, to land would put a strain on the Express, to the point where we would have to gain more benevolessence just to keep it in the air, so Stella will land it above the tree from now on." She glanced at my foot, which Machi was now using Heal on. "I thought that might be a good tidbit of information for you for next time."

"Got it," I said, while inwardly I groaned. Next time? "So…where are we?"

"Oh." Katunei blinked. "That is a good question."

"Well, we're in a forest," Machi helpfully added. "And I can smell the ocean nearby."

"You can smell the ocean?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes!" she huffed. "It smells salty and clear, albeit a little bit like fish."

"If I may say, I think we may be near the Alltrades Abbey," Keikazu said excitedly. "It's a holy place that allows you to change your occupation. Like, if you're a thief and you want to be a paladin, you come here and they change your occupation for you. For a fee, of course."

"There's a place like that?" I asked, bewildered.

He ignored me and continued. "They also have lodgings so you can stay for as long as you want, and they have specialists around so that people can be trained in their new occupation so that they won't be unsure of how to use their new strengths."

I stared at him so a moment. "You _really_ want to go, don't you?" I guessed.

"What?" He flushed and seemed embarrassed. "Oh, well, it would be quite interesting, I suppose, seeing it and all, and maybe even watching someone change, but-"

"I also think it sounds interesting," Katunei commented. "They must have strong magic to be able to change someone's occupation."

"Should we go then?" Machi asked. "I mean, if you two want to see it so much, it would make sense to go, right? And Iniko and I don't mind going." She looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, I don't mind seeing it," I confirmed. Something occurred to me. Where was that little rat ball of annoyance? "Will Stella be coming?"

"Not for the meantime, no. She would prefer to stay on the Express for now, as she says she is looking for someone. But she also said not to worry, because she would come if we waited by the blue tre," Katunei explained.

"Yes!" I cried out. Everyone stared at me and I corrected myself. "I mean, ur, dang, that's…horrible."

Machi giggled. "You're a terrible liar."

"Yeah well, you're…meh!" I settled for childishly sticking my tongue out.

We giggled together, but I stopped quickly as I felt Katunei's stare on my back.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I was simply noting that you seem more childish then before," Katunei said with a smile.

"…What?" I whispered, mortified. _I_ was _childish?_

"No, no, no, please don't take it as offence. I merely meant to point out that you're more relaxed now, that's all," Katunei explained.

"…Relaxed _how,_ exactly?" I asked, almost fearing the answer. Childish? I was _childish? _Is that what Katunei thought of me? What everyone thought of me? The sighing at my behaviour, the protective attitude with my injuries; were these all just proof? That I must be _babied?_

Before I had met my trustworthy friends, I probably would have reacted with nothing more than a plentiful pile of anger and a dip of shame to this, indeed, shameful suggestion. But I had already long learned that shame was not tolerated if we were true friends, so my initial – and external - reaction was indeed the predicable show of anger. And so consequently, Katunei now believed I was angry at her.

She instantly noted my new mood, as did Machi and Keikazu. "Again, Katunei, please don't take it as offence. I only meant that you are far less likely to enter one of your mood swings now."

Keikazu took in a sharp breath, and Machi let out a strangled kind of sound.

"Mood swings," I repeated.

"Yes, mood swings. You often had them, although now they seem less frequent," Katunei continued. "You used to have them on a near day to day basis, over your sword, your cloak, the weather, anything really. It was quite easy to set you off as long as one was aware what you were brooding over during the time."

I could feel my face bubbling red with rage and humiliation. I took a calm step backward. "This is what you think of me? I'm a…_childish_," I struggled to choke out the word, "girl who has fits of anger whenever it pleases her?"

Katunei frowned. "That's a harsh way of putting it."

"But that's your intended meaning, isn't it?" I challenged.

She pursued her lips in confusion. "I don't understand why you are pushing the issue. I was simply stating the truth as I experienced it."

Machi came out from behind me and put a hand on Katunei's shoulder. "Um, Katunei, maybe you should stop now. This is getting a little out of hand…"

She shook her off. "I don't see why I should. _I'm_ not the one overreacting to criticism."

The air was silent and still. I bit my tongue so hard in that moment I tasted blood, and then slowly released it so Machi wouldn't worry. After all, _Katunei_ didn't seem like she was going to be worrying any time soon. After all, I was just _overreacting._

"Iniko…" Keikazu tried placing a hand on my shoulder as Machi did to Katunei.

I deftly avoided it. "I'll catch up with guys later," I said coolly, stalking away into the woods.

Machi called out my name, and Katunei damn near said it like a warning, but they couldn't catch me. Not in a forest. A forest is the warrior's home, and within seconds of leaving their sight I was half way up a tree and nestling down in its thick branches. The calling of my name persisted for a while, but I was pissed enough that I was in no mood to-

…I was in no _right mind_ to listen. They could live without me. After all, I was simply an annoying child, wasn't I?

I leaned my head back against the strong trunk and let my eyes flutter shut. It had been a long, vomit-inducing ride from the Observatory, and I think I deserved a little nap before I had to deal with them again so soon. I yawned, and sleep effortlessly took me as exhaustion piled up.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was to the unpleasant feeling of having my arm nibbled. I tried to brush it off, thinking in my restful mind that it was Machi's gerbil Stacey. But then I remembered I was up a tree, away from the group, and god knows where.<p>

I sat up and blinked warily at the now shocked squirrel that seemed to find my skin tasty. It eyed me and my arm again, back and forth, as if trying to decide if it was worth the risk to take another bite. I bared my teeth and it scampered off up the tree, and I congratulated myself. It had been a while since I had scared off cute fuzzy woodland creatures.

But then I remembered – again – the situation I was in. I was in a tree. Ok, I could live with that. I had no idea where the others were. That…could be problematic. Next, I had no idea where _I_ was.

Well, _that_ wasn't good.

I looked at the ground and was surprised I couldn't see it. It was still dark out, the sun was just barely peeking out over the horizons; I was lucky just to see _that_, as I'm sure those on the ground would hardly be as lucky. I quickly hopped down, but managed to miss any footing and landed awkwardly on my bad leg. I was on the ground, at least, but with a sore foot and an urge to just sit down and fall asleep again.

I groaned as I stepped on my bad leg, and it occurred to me that this shouldn't be bothering me. I've had far, far worse than a swollen ankle before, so what on earth was I complaining about? I realized that every time up until now, whenever I had a bum leg or cuts or bruises, or whatever, Machi was always there to fix it up for me straight after. I arrived at the totally, _not_ warrior-like conclusion that I was getting spoiled. Pampered like one of those silly little dogs that yapped like a deranged, rabies-infected rabbit with too much bark and not an inch of bite. If there was anything to be annoyed at right now, that certainly was it.

But then again, there were worst things (unbelievably) to be annoyed over. I had been told it straight by Katunei that:

I was a spoiled brat.

I threw fits morning, noon and night about almost anything.

And I couldn't take criticism.

I sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree once again; sitting always helped me think.

Yes, those were all things to be _very_ annoyed about. But not only annoyed. Yes, I put up quite the fight earlier, but it wasn't only anger raging through my head. There was also hurt. As in…you know…_feelings_ being hurt.

It made me feel like such a wimp to say that my feelings were hurt. Who the hell complains about things like that? Everyone has their feelings hurt at some point; so what? Get over it, forget it, _move on._ Those are normally the kind of thoughts running through my head when someone whinges over their _'feelings being hurt'_ and how they were _'dying inside'._ So why was it now _me_ who had feelings to moan about, a heart stomped over? I didn't get it. I mean, if it were serious, like if you're mom tried to kill you in your sleep or something, yeah, totally understandable. But that wasn't the case for me.

So what exactly was I supposed to do? Burst into rapid tears and scream about how unfair life was? How much their words hurt me?

I shifted against the trunk and sighed, the bark digging into my skin. Maybe…I had overreacted by running away like that. Is this what Katunei meant by my "mood swings"? If that was the case, it seemed like I had to apologize. I was in the wrong. Katunei was right. I just had to sort myself out and quit being a child and a burden.

So why did I still feel like crying?

I wrapped my arms around my leg in a feeble position, burying my head. What right did I have to cry?

Yes, I felt hurt that they thought of me as a child. Yes, it upset me deeply that in their eyes, I was moody and unreasonable. Perhaps even a burden. But that was all my own fault, wasn't it?

I was so pre-occupied with my depressing thoughts that I didn't hear the slight rustling of footsteps, maybe because I had become so used to hearing the sound of crunching leaves accompanying them. I did not hear the sound of the bow being pulled back slowly, the bated breath. And by the time I heard the twang of the string, it was already too late.

I gasped in pain as the arrow missed its target and instead landed firmly in my shoulder. The blood poured out like wine and my body shook with convulsions that only confirmed the worst for me; the arrowhead was poison covered.

I shot to my feet. The movement itself was tiresome, let alone the effort I extended to try and remove the arrow from my shoulder. The effort was wasted, and the only thing I achieved was increasing the bleeding even _more_. It also wasted precious time while I had been standing there, as there was another sharp pain in my lower torso this time. It was becoming so painful I could hardly breathe, let alone try to fight. God knows how much strength it would take to get my sword out of the sheath alone. So that left me with two options. Die or escape.

_Tree…_I thought blindly. _Climb back up the tree._

I lifted my good arm to find a branch, a stump, anything I could use to pull myself up. But as my hand grasped the tree, an arrow missed the mark of my hand by mere millimetres. Any closer and I would have had my hand pinned to that tree like a nail in a wall. I would have been trapped, unable to remove it and escape, and I would soon die.

Bad option. New plan. Think. Think, think, think. What could I do…? Run. Right, if could run, I could make an escape. Get help, find Katunei, hide in a cave, under a lake. I just had a get my feet moving.

_Go_, I thought, trying to convey the strong order to my legs. _Go now!_

I ran as fast and hard as I could, but didn't even get so much as a head start. Another twang of the bow, another whoosh through the air as the next arrow pierced through my leg. My face paled. _It's cutting off my escape,_ I realized with a panic. The shot hit the joint of my knee from behind, and my leg buckled under me. I cried out as I roughly hit the ground and the arrow in my shoulder snapped in half. That only dug it in deeper, though, and I let out a quiet moan. I heard the shifting of cloth, of quick, light footsteps coming closer.

I didn't want to die. I wasn't going to yet, no way in the flaming pits of hell. I still had a lot to do, a lot to learn, a lot to cherish before I could pass on. Besides, the Celestrians were busy enough as it was dealing with the problems up there. So I did a very un-warrior like thing with no second thoughts.

I screamed for help.

"Help! Help!" I cried as loudly as I could. "Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

No one was coming. There was only the echoing sound of my voice through the midnight trees and the shuffling footsteps coming closer. They couldn't be more than ten meters away from me now.

"Machi…Katunei…Keikazu…" I whispered their names, almost afraid to ask for their help after acting like such a brat. My hands balled into fists.

"Help me…" I said even quieter. But we could talk it out.

Seven meters.

"Please…" We were friends; even friends fall out sometimes. I got on my elbows, struggling to hold up my weight.

Five meters.

"Just come and…" I whimpered, and I admitted to myself that I was terrified.

Three meters.

"And…SAVE ME ALREADY, YOU GUYS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and the forest seemed to shake with my call. Birds cawed out and scattered, fleeing in flocks away from my presence.

That was it. I was out.

I collapsed back to the ground, not having nearly enough strength to hold myself up. I felt like weeping, but I wouldn't dare. If they managed to find my body after this – if it was still recognizable – I didn't want them to see the tear strikes built from sorrow. Just a little protection. That was all I was asking for. Just a way to prevent them (anyone) from seeing my last moment full of tears.

With that final thought (what a crappy final thought), I drifted off, not expecting to wake up again.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a decent bed. You know, <em>not<em> dead.

I should stop expecting things.

I groaned out of pain at first, and then I just groaned for the sake of it. I didn't know where I was, or how I was alive, but I was goddamn glad I was. And if I could think rationally right after I woke up, then I couldn't be too badly injured, right? I shifted my arm so I could sit up, but then dropped it immediately as intense pain racked through my body. I was obviously still injured; maybe I'd just hit my head one too many times and I was used to near death experiences now?

I looked around the room for a hint of where I was. The room was large and had three other beds in it, all the same as mine. It had a few bookshelves and cupboards, and a snuffed candle sat on a table beside my bed. Also on the table was a brown leather hat, a few layers of bandages and a bowl of incense. There was a gentle mist swaying to and fro from it, and staring at it made me want to sleep again. I thought about it, but remembered that Katunei and the others must be worried, so I tried to sit up again.

"Oh, no, dear, you don't want to be doing that right now." A light female voice told me.

A young lady in a maid outfit rushed to my bed and laid me down with soft hands. I tried to shake her off, but I was in a truly pitiful state, and couldn't manage it.

"Lemme up." The words slurred together as I protested, drowsier then I had assumed. I was probably being kept unconscious with that incense; did that mean I had been captured?

"Can't do that, I'm afraid. You're still too hurt to be moving around much." She gave me a cup of water and I stared at it distained. She sighed and lowered it to the table. "Just lay here a little while longer while I fetch the Bishop."

"Church?" I murmured.

"No, dear, the Alltrades Abbey. You were in quite a bind when our Martial Artist Specialist found you. He brought you back here where we treated your wounds." She sighed again. "We tried to wake you, but to no avail. Instead, you often wept in your sleep. We decided the kindest thing to do was let you rest peacefully until you were ready to come to."

"How long?" I questioned quietly.

"Asleep, you mean? Four days, I believe. Your wounds were terrible; they still are." She left the bedside and swept across the room to the door. "I'll return in a moment with some medicine for you to take."

With that, I was left alone to my thoughts, which were thankfully not as slow as my tongue.

I sighed inwardly. I had probably caused a lot of worry for the others. They would surely scold me, and Machi would likely cry. Katunei would look at me sternly, but would be thanking the Almighty I was safe on the inside. Keikazu would laugh off his worry and slip into his easy going smile, and tease me for being so roughly beaten up.

Even knowing I was going to be in trouble, I still wanted to see them right now.

I smiled at the thought of them yelling at me, because honestly, wasn't that how things were meant to be? Me being a nuisance and getting into trouble, and then Machi would heal me up and call me a klutz? I would definitely try to be less childish, though. I was careless and impatient, without a doubt, but I didn't want to be a burden.

My train of thought was interrupted as a man in red robes and a holy man's clothing walked into the room.

I nodded to him with respect. "Father."

"Young child." He nodded back, and then stood by my bedside. "You have suffered greatly. You should be thankful that the Almighty has guided you towards the safety of his flock. May his blessings be cherished." He closed his eyes in prayer.

"Yes Father." I did the same, although it was a strain to open my eyes again afterwards.

"Tell me child, what is the name of the lost lamb that for a moment was misguided from the path of the Almighty?" he asked me.

"Iniko, Father," I answered. The voice of a bishop always succeeded in soothing me, and I felt more relaxed.

"Blessed Iniko, may you heal soon." He nodded again.

The maid returned with the promised medicine, and the bishop ushered himself out of the room. Before he left I called out to him.

"Wait, Father." He stopped and turned, curious. "I'm not alone in my travels. I have friends – a minstrel known as Katunei, with hair like the ocean, along with a mage named Keikazu and a young priest named Machi. If they happen to come, would you please tell them I'm all right?" I spoke with a delicate voice; it happened every time I spoke to holy men. It was as if I didn't want to seem shabby in the eyes of the Almighty's followers.

"Ah, you are in luck, blessed Iniko. Your friends arrived a day or so ago. I recall them talking about their lost friend. I will let them know you are here."

"Thank you, Father." I smiled, at ease that I would see them again soon.

He smiled gracefully, and then left the room.

"Alright deary, up we go," the maid said as she helped me sit up. She attempted to remove the bandages that wrapped my upper body, and I was humiliated to find that I was naked beneath them.

"I-I, I can dress myself!" I protested, trying to cover my upper body. I attempted to swat her hands away, ensuring that the bandages stayed _on_.

"No need to be shy. I've already seen it once before when I put the first bandages on. Though you were in a much worse state then then you are now." She pried my arms down, and picked up the bandages from the table. "Now let's get these fresh ones on first, hm?" she said smiling.

I did not smile back.

I thought back to the time when Katunei was wounded so mortally, and how she stubbornly refused any assistance from the shrieking lady. Now, the women tending to me seemed far kinder, and considerably less high-pitched, but that didn't stop my modesty. We may both be girls, but I was a warrior for crying out loud!

"I…" I pulled my arms out of her grasp. "…am…" I rolled away to the other side of the bed. "…fine!" I claimed tenaciously. I fell off the bed and landed on my butt, and I glared at her defiantly.

The maid looked troubled, but then steeled herself and moved around the bed to get to me. To my credit, I moved pretty agilely considering the wounds on my shoulder and torso had began bleeding again, and hopped back on the bed, swinging to the other side so we were in the opposite position then we were before. I leaned back on the table, awkwardly positioning myself in the gaps of the legs.

The maid sighed. "I don't understand why you're being so difficult." She moved around the bed again. "We are both women; there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

My eyes flashed. "I am a warrior."

She recoiled, and recognition slipped into her eyes. "I've dealt with warriors before." She continued to reach for me. "You're all so prideful; this ridiculous idea that you cannot accept help unless you are weak is silly!"

I grabbed the leg of the table. With what little strength I had left, I used my good arm to lift it from behind me and fling it at her. She cried out in surprise and backed off, looking shocked. I snickered and then smirked, blood dripping down my body in heaps. I figured I looked quite sinister, by the way she was shaking. Though the effect must have been dulled slightly by the way my body trembled with the effort to stay upright.

"Can't accept help? That's not it. I'll only show my weaknesses…" The door knob turned and someone entered. "…to my friends! Because they're the ones that can pick me up when I fall," I finished, looking like the bloody devil.

The person froze after they opened the door, holding it open and not releasing the handle. I let the smirk fall and replaced it, as a sheepish, child-like smile bloomed on my face.

"Hi, Katunei." I said cheerfully.

The minstrel stayed silent, observing me like she had never seen me before. Her eyes cut to my wounds and she seemed dazed, as if she was unsure what was happening. I faltered, but then smiled again.

"I want to apologize. It's true, you know, that I'm childish, and probably really spoiled when I want to be. So I really am sorry," I started. "But that's because," I paused. "I'm so…happy when I'm with you guys, I don't know what to do with myself half the time."

Katunei flinched, looking as if she was about to cry. I stopped smiling and instead looked apologetic, dropping my head down.

"But I get it. I need to tone it down a bit, and quit being moody. Or else all I'm going to do is cause you more trouble, like what's happened now. So…if you'll just forgive me, I'll-"

I never got the chance to finish as I suddenly found myself being crushed in her arms, wet moisture appearing on my good shoulder. It wasn't blood. I panicked, confused by her tears. She tightened her hold, and the blood began soaking her shirt.

"Hey, don't, don't _cry!_ There's nothing to _cry_ about, I'm _fine_, see?" I managed to say, because her squeezing was knocking the wind out of me.

"I'm sorry as well," she said quietly.

"Huh? _Why?_"

"Because I insulted you. Your pride, and your honour, and probably your feelings too. I never meant to be cruel." She pulled back, and she looked mournful. She helped pull me up, and we sat on the bed. "And because of this miniscule fight, you have been gravely wounded."

"You weren't cruel; if there's anyone in the world who I care about enough to let insult me, it's you, Katunei. And Keikazu and Machi, of course." The thought of my two other friends got me thinking. "Where are they anyway?"

"Iniko?"

_Speak of the devil, _I thought, as Machi and Keikazu ran into the room.

I waved hello to them and grinned. Machi, however, gasped suddenly and cried out, "Those wounds!"

I remembered then that despite this being a touching reunion, I didn't really have anything to cover my upper body other than a length of bandages. Even though I wasn't _technically_ bare, I still felt incredibly uncomfortable with Keikazu in the room.

I flushed and covered my chest with my arm. Blood sipped through my fingertips, the red appearing startling against my tan skin. I expected him to be modest and apologetic but instead he simply stared, unnerving me with the intensity of his gaze. His eyes looked me up and down, seeming transfixed with the flow of blood. The maid ran out of the room hastily, glad to be away from the mad one, I assumed.

"Uh, Keikazu…?" I started hesitantly. "I'm, um, a little indecent right now, so-"

I didn't get to finish as once again, I was cut off as another pair of arms grabbed me. But this time, instead of pulling me towards the holder, Keikazu forced me to move my arms away from my chest, much as the maid had done. Even despite how he was making me move, there was still gentleness in his touch, almost as if it was ingrained into him.

"K-Keikazu! What are you doing?!" I yelled, somehow mustering enough blood in my body to make my face go beet-root red. But not only was I getting embarrassed, I was getting agitated. What the hell was he doing?

He looked at the wounds with an intensity that almost scared me, and I struggled under his hold, managing to glare at him. He resisted my struggles, and once again he was proving to me the somehow superior strength of a man when he wanted something. His hand brushed over the wound on my shoulder, still pumping out blood, and I cried out. He winced.

"Machi!" he barked.

"Yes!" she said, and set straight to work healing me. Keikazu held my arms down as I still tried to cover myself, not understanding why he was doing this. Yes I resisted the maid, but that was completely different!

"Keikazu, perhaps you should leave this to us. Iniko is becoming distressed…" Katunei said worriedly, and tried to gently pry one hand off my arm. She was swatted away, and his grip held firm.

"Scars…" he said emotionlessly. "These will become scars…because I wasn't there to help you. Because I didn't hear you calling for us." He glared, and I could see the sorrow in those eyes. I looked deeply into his eyes and stopped struggling.

"Let me go, Keikazu…" I said softly. I did not want those eyes to be sorrowful because of me.

He seemed to finally gain some control, and released my arms, turning around quickly and facing the wall. His hands balled into fists, and I felt the anger radiating off him like a beacon. He had been worried about me. He had fretted over my well-being, and the next time he saw me I was bleeding like a butchered cow. I had given him a fright, it seemed.

I smiled at his back. He cared too much about trivial things.

"Oi, that's insulting, you know," I said out of the blue.

He stiffened and tilted his head towards me, staring out the window.

"Not just to Machi, either," I continued. "If you think I can't take something like this, then I must have left a really bad impression of myself on you. And do you think these are my first scars?"

I used my good arm to brush my fringe upwards. Katunei frowned at what she saw, and I knew she was wondering how I had gotten the angry pink line that travelled across my forehead. "_This_ was my first scar. I got it when I was seven, when I got caught up in a fight between my parents and some bandits."

He turned to look at me then, still with the guilty expression in his narrowed eyes. "…Your point?"

"My _point_," I glared, "is that anything I do that leads me to scars, I do them willingly. Hell, a warrior without scars is a pretty crappy warrior. Because it means they never did anything that might have put them in danger. They never fought for anyone. So quit insulting me, Keikazu. Any scars I get in the future, I get them _for you guys_."

He was silent, but at least he no longer looked like a man burning at the stake. He observed me carefully, though I noticed he seemed to be trying especially hard not to look at anything but my face.

"Besides, what makes you think that I called out for you anyway?" I stammered.

His eyes twinkled with amusement. "The one who rescued you told us he found you because you were screaming for help so loud."

"I was not!" I flushed.

"Oh yes you were!" Machi giggled.

"Stop teasing her, Machi, Keikaz,." Katunei said. She was still grinning from ear to ear though, finding delight at my expense.

"Ugh, you're all such bullies," I murmured.

"What was that? You should speak up a little, Iniko. Like you did in the forest, perhaps?" Keikazu said jokingly.

I blushed with embarrassment, but then remembered something and grinned slyly. "You know Keikazu, I didn't realize you were so un-gentlemanly."

He looked at me questioningly. "Oh? And why do you think that?"

"Perhaps the fact that I'm a little…indecent, and you're still brazenly talking to me like nothing is going on?"

I was not disappointed this time. Keikazu froze for a solid five seconds as he registered what I was saying, and then blushed redder then he ever had before. He stammered an apology and quickly left, tripping over the thrown table on the way out. Machi laughed out loud and I joined her, happy that I had gotten the better of him. Katunei laughed as well, but then scolded me when my laughing opened up the wound on my leg.

Ah, it was good to be home.

* * *

><p>After Machi had spent hours finishing healing all of my wounds, I put a shirt on and we called Keikazu back inside. He still seemed flustered, but I ignored it for the most part. Machi, however, had found her new teasing weapon, and went on about it in nearly every other sentence she said. She even began to upset me with all the talk about indecency, so I just talked to Katunei for a while. Turns out she looked for me two days straight when I didn't come back the first night, without sleep or rest. Eventually she collapsed and Keikazu and Machi dragged her here to the Alltrades Abbey.<p>

"When we were told you were here – mortally wounded, I might add – I immediately jumped out of the bed and rushed to where they were keeping you. Granted, it was a mere two doors away, but it was still somewhat tiring," Katunei explained.

"I'm sorry Katunei," I apologized once again. I had been doing it a lot tonight.

"No, there are no apologies needed. I'm also at fault, so let's put it behind us, yes?" She smiled serenely.

I smiled back with glee. "You should do that more often, you know. It brightens your whole face up."

She immediately stilled and the pretty smile that she had on her face froze. "I…I do not…"

I frowned. "Don't what? Don't have a nice smile? Well, you're wrong there. That smile is really pretty." I thought back to how it was a minute ago, because now her face was scrunching up in confusion. "Boy, I wish I had a smile like that when I was a kid. Would've gotten into a lot less fights that way."

"Iniko…" She stared at me for a moment, and it suddenly occurred to me how ridiculous and sentimental I sounded.

"Ne-never mind. It was stupid anyway."

Katunei stared at me for another moment, and looked as if she was about to say something. But before she could, Machi called out and interrupted.

"Inikoooooo!" she called out in a joking voice.

"Yeah?" I said, at the same moment Keikazu called out, "Machi, no!"

She grinned mischievously. "Keikazu says that he wants to see your- mbfm!" Machi never got to finish her sentence as the said Keikazu grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, preventing her from saying anymore.

"Come on, Machi, you know that isn't what I meant!" Keikazu said frantically.

"What did she want to say?" I asked, my voice rising to higher pitches.

"Nothing! She-"

"Keikazu." He stopped talking and looked at me in fear. I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Release her."

He gave me one last fearful glance, and then released her slowly and with caution. Machi jumped out of his grasp and said with vigour, "Keikazu said he wanted to see your _chest_ again!"

Everything went completely silent for a full moment, other than the fitful laughter of Machi as she clutched her stomach, doubling over at the hilarity of it. Katunei looked like she didn't know what to think of it, other than a pretty pink blush that covered her cheeks. I could feel the heat building up in my own cheeks, littering my entire face like a dirty stain as I tried to process what had just happened.

"He…_what?_" I questioned, my voice not much more than a squeak.

Keikazu had also gone red and waved his arms in denial. "_No!_ That is _not_ what I said!"

Machi chortled. "It was pretty close."

"No!" He shook his head venomously. "I only said I wouldn't _mind _seeing again. That's completely different!"

I took a moment to process that, and when I spoke again my voice had become cold, monotone and laced with steel. "You want to see my chest?"

Keikazu looked horrified. "_NO! I didn't say that! _What is _wrong_ with you girls?"

I cracked my knuckles and took a deliberate step towards him, taking pleasure in seeing him cowering into the corner. I dimly heard his protests as I edged closer, but only saw red for a few minutes. When I was finished, I stepped away calmly and sat on the bed next to Katunei, who was staring at Keikazu with slight pity. Machi was still laughing her butt off, but now her humour was directed solely towards the broken body lying silently in the corner.

I tutted at him, anger gone after I had vented.

_What on earth did I ever like about him?_

I didn't realize for a moment, so I didn't react. But then the words from my own head started sinking in, and my eyes widened as I understood their meaning. I froze as everything I had done since I had met him dawned on me. The blushing, the stammering, the _idiocy_…

_Oh my God,_ I thought with horror. _I _like_ Keikazu…_

My hand flew to my mouth to stop myself from saying the dreaded words out loud. I must have let my emotions show more than I thought, because Katunei softly gripped my arm and asked if I was all right. I replied shakily and with a panicked tone, not sure what I should do now.

I paused. "Uh, actually, I think I'm going to take a little walk outside. I need a bit of air."

"But you have only just recovered! As your friend, I insist you rest a little while longer." Katunei said firmly, a stern look in her eyes.

"Come to think of it, you do look a little pale Iniko. Maybe you should lie down for a bit?" Machi suggested, taking a concerned glance at me through her dying laughter.

"You didn't get any bed rest after you were healed; you are most likely still feeling a tad weak. We will take our leave for now and let you rest for an hour or so." Katunei stated. She dusted herself off and walked towards Keikazu, grasping his arm and tugging him up. "Come now, Keikazu. We need to leave Iniko to recover for a while."

"Huh?" Keikazu said unintelligently from his spot on the floor, and I was actually beginning to feel guilty about the newly forming bruise marks all over his body. The reason why had me blushing again.

"Machi, could you heal him up if you have the energy?" I asked quietly to the green haired priest sitting by my side.

"Eh? Seriously?" Machi replied. "Even after saying that?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I feel…kinda like I overreacted. He didn't _actually_ say he wanted to see. I was just too sensitive."

She stared at me for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's all right. I owe him anyway; I'm the one that got him into it."

"Thanks Machi." I smiled kindly. When she smiled back, something occurred to me. "Hey, you know, Machi…"

She looked at me questioningly.

"You've been more confident lately. It's nice, talking to you like this." I said. I was hesitant to tell her in case she reverted, but it felt like something she should know.

"Oh…really?" Machi replied, sounding very surprised. At first I thought she was upset or offended, but a brilliant smile was slowly lighting up her face. "I…really?"

"Yeah, really," I said, nudging her with my elbow to playfully convince her.

"That's…I'm…" She started giggling, and she had one of those smiles that you couldn't stop no matter how hard you tried. "Awesome…awesome!"

I grunted when she tackled me, but hugged her back without complaint. It had been a while, and she seemed pretty pleased with herself.

"Well, I'll heal him up for you. You just make sure to get some sleep, okay?" Machi told me sternly.

I laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll sleep." She eyed me doubtfully. "I promise!"

"Okay then. See you Iniko." With one last hug, she left after Katunei and Keikazu, who had already dragged the latter out of the room while we were talking.

I collapsed back on the bad with a sigh. I promised Machi I would get some sleep, so I pushed aside any lingering thoughts and laid my head on my pillow. I surprised myself; I was asleep in moments.

* * *

><p>When I next woke up, I felt groggy and light-headed. I groaned, annoyed that being awake was an actual option, and rolled out of the bed slowly. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I checked my wounds from before; all gone. Not surprising considering it was Machi who gave the treatment, but it was still pretty amazing to me how I could be bleeding fountains one second, and then be completely fine the next. The power of priests…<p>

I saw my clothes lying on a chair, and after locking the door I quickly got dressed. I left the room and wandered around a little, looking for Katunei's room, but couldn't find it. According to the maid, Katunei and the others had left the Abbey a while ago after I had fallen asleep. Well, with nothing left to do, and knowing I wouldn't be patient enough to wait, I decided to wander around a little. Leaving the Abbey would probably cause Katunei to have heart failure (_could_ Celestrians have heart failure?), so I just explored the building.

It wasn't anything incredibly special, and certainly nothing compared to other lavish buildings I'd seen, but what did I know? Anyway, wasn't the place run by priests or something? I couldn't imagine priests' spending money on themselves and their homes over improving their service and the lives of the others there.

_Machi would get a kick out of this_, I thought with an inward chuckle as I watched a man in the middle of the café act as if he had "magical powers" and began to preach about how he could see into people's souls.

"Not only can I _see_ into your soul, I can _read _it! I can tell you your name, your age, your first memory, anything you wish to know!" the man insisted, going so far as to climb on a table, despite the butler's pleading.

I shook my head at the sight. The guy seemed all right, if not a bit gone in the head, but who was he fooling? I knew for a fact that to even _glimpse_ at a person's soul took high amounts of spiritual energy and balance, and no one could contest my experience in the matter; I still couldn't shake the fact that my soul had been so easily invaded. To say you can tell _anything _from a person's soul - at just a glance - was just too rich. To make matters worse, the guy was obviously drunk.

I got up from my seat, and I was about to go upstairs to see if Katunei was back yet when my name was called out.

"Iniko!" the man cried out. "Iniko, please wait!"

I paused in mild shock, before turning around and observing the man with confusion. I didn't let my surprise show on my face, and only stared him down quietly.

"I have to tell you! I was told– in my dream! - look for Iniko. Give her a message," the man blabbered, falling over himself in an attempt to talk to me. "The message- it was- is that you, Iniko, inside you- there is _two_-!"

Right before he could finish his jittery message, the man literally tripped over his own feet and fell off the table. His head smacked the ground with a clear _conk_ as his skull met the stone flooring, and he promptly passed out. The butler immediately bent down and picked him up, giving repetitive apologizes to everyone in the room who the man had bothered. He carried the man past me and towards the doors, but as he passed, I could still hear the man mumbling.

"Two…" he murmured in his sleep, voice almost too thick to understand. "Inside there are two…"

I stood still for a long time after the incident. It was probably only a few minutes, but it felt like far longer to me as I thought about what had just happened.

"Two"? Two _what?_ I had a feeling that this was when I should be screaming in frustration, cursing the Almighty that the message had been so vague, but instead I felt strangely disturbed. There was a certain chill around my heart, an unexplainable ice in my veins that had me numb; and it wasn't particularly about the message. No, another point had me uneasy. I knew who the messenger was, and I knew the message.

So who was the sender?

* * *

><p>Heeeeeee-llo, everyone! Tada, it's the one and only, Katunei999, signing in!<p>

_(Dodging pitchforks and flames) _Alright, it's been absolutely _ages_ since I updated, I know. But the good news? I have FINISHED SCHOOL. That means three long, empty months of _nothing _to do. Which means three, long _satisfying_ months of writing. So you can expect a lot more updates for now, and if not…_(Dodging flaming scythes and long swords)_

I've actually spent a lot of time editing and re-editing this chapter. It was as if nothing I wrote was right. I didn't…fit, you know? It felt off. Especially the scene where the crew burst in on Iniko; and did I mention I feel like I'm writing the corniest lines ever? I feel like I'm creating a shoujo manga, or something!

Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you didn't, please tell me why! I'm always looking for new ways to improve, so any advice/feedback/criticism is appreciated. Well, that's it from me – I'm off to watch _Bambi 2_ again; that movie had me crying within 20 minutes!

Katunei999 XOIXOIXOIX

PS. Opps! Forgot something! Okay, in this chapter, I say that Iniko looks like, 'A bloody devil'? Well, _this _was my inspiration for it! This is really how I imagined she would look, if not a bit more devious.

kaichou-wa-maid-sama/65/31


End file.
